The Begining
by Michelle2686
Summary: It's about how the team got together.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Fast and The Furiuos or it's characters. I only own the ones that I've made up. _

_Summary: This is how the team got together. This was the first fic I ever wrote, so the first couple of chapters might not be that good. Don't flame it's just a waste of your time and mine, but if you do want to flame then send that to All other feedback would be great._

We just moved to this neighborhood and already I want to go back to my old home. I am sitting outside in the porch watching the children across the street play. I want to go over, but am not so sure. There are two boys with a bunch of girls around them and there is only one girl sitting on the grass.

"Letty, where are you?" I could hear my sister Dahlia calling me. I wonder what she wants.

"I'm out here on the porch. What do you want?" I yelled back at her. "Mom told me to tell you that you need to get your ass in here and help out with the unpacking."

What a drag. I really would rather not go help out.

All of a sudden I watched as the girl across the street walking towards me. She is tall with long dark hair, and has a slender body. She is beautiful and I can tell that she is a girly girl. "Hi, my name is Mia I live across the street and I saw you here so I decided to come introduce myself."

I stood up. "Hi my name is Leticia, but everyone calls me Letty." "Wanna come over and play?" I looked at her and for a moment felt ugly looking. I have a shirt that use to belong to my sister and my brother's shorts and sneakers on with holes on them. That is the bad part about being the youngest, you get all the hand-me-downs. She is wearing a pink dress with some flip flops, something I would not wear. Dahlia would wear something like Mia though.. "Yeah sure I just have to ask my mom."

I walk into the house and look for my mom and finally found her in the kitchen. "Mama can I go play with the neighbor." I ask looking at her. "Yeah sure mija have fun and no fighting"

"Ok mama." I walk back outside to where Mia stood waiting for me. We make our way across the street. The girls are now gone and only the boys remained in the yard.

Mia introduces us. "Letty this is my older brother Dominic and this over here is Vince his best friend." I look at her brother he is tall with brownish skin tone, he has a sort of build body. Vince is about the same height, but he is not as build as Dominic.

"Hey, so where do you come from?" I looked at Vince and respond. "We just moved here from New Jersey." "Why?" Dominic asks me with an annoyed tone in his voice. "I don't know. My parents just decided to move here, I guess." I looked up at Dom who is staring at me, well two can play that game. I start to glare at him 'till Mia starts talking.

"You want to go up to my room and play?" "Yeah sure" I responded to Mia and it made me wonder what we would play. We made our way up the stairs, their house is much bigger then mine. We walked into her room. It is big, with a full size bed that has a pink comforter. The walls are white, but have flowers as decorations. She has a burrow with the top full of different perfumes and hair accessories. Then I saw my worst nightmare, a wall that has shelf's build in full of Barbie's. I guess she saw me looking at them because next thing I know she is asking me if I want to play with them.

"You want to play Barbie's?" "I'm not good at playing with dolls." she ignored me and opened up a closet full of Barbie things. "Here you can play with this one" she gave me a Barbie with blond hair and blue eyes. She got a Barbie with curly brown hair and purple eyes. Whoever heard of a human with purple eyes? So I started to play just so she could see for herself that I was not born to play with dolls. Then after a few minutes Mia finally gave up. "You want to go see what the boys are doing?"

"Yeah sure" I quickly responded not wanting to be in this room anymore, don't get me wrong Mia is a good person, but her room is just too girly for me.

We go downstairs and walk into their living room. The boys are playing Nintendo, it's a racing game. "Man, I can't believe you won again." Vince yells out. Dom just laughs.

"What are you two doing down here, shouldn't you be playing dolls or house." Dom looks up at both of us. "I don't play with dolls" I say to him glaring at him once again. Just 'cause I'm a girl don't mean that I have to play with dolls. "She is so right, she can't play with dolls." Mia agrees with me.

"Well why don't you try to race Dom, maybe you will have better luck." Vince hands me the controller and I sit down on the floor. "Just cause you're a girl doesn't mean I'll be easy on you" Dominic says to me with a smirk.

We star racing, he is in first place and I am in second. I can see his car in the distance and as I get closer I bump the back of the car, that sends Dom's car flying, it flipped and finally landed. I am now in first place. Dom soon caches up to me. I can tell that he is about to hit my car so I hit the breaks he makes a wrong move and crashes into the wall. I keep going and win the race.

"Oh! Dom you got beat by a girl!" Vince yells and can't contain himself. "Wow. Congratulations Letty, someone needed to put him in his place." Vince and I laugh, Dom doesn't look too happy.

Just then someone opens the door, we all look to see who it is.

"Hi, daddy" Mia stands up to welcome her father home from work. "Hey, dad" Dom also greets his father. "Hey Mr. Toretto. Guess what just happed, you will never believe it. Letty here just beat Dom at racing." Vince starts to laugh again. He laughs, "I can't believe somebody finally beat him. About time and by a girl." he shakes his head with a smile, the ruffles Dom's hair.

"Dad, this is Letty her and her family just move across the street." "Welcome to the neighborhood. You are welcomed to come here anytime you want." "Thanks Mr. Toretto" I say somewhat shy.

"I think I better go home now Mia. I will see you tomorrow." I started for the door, but Mr. Toretto stops me. "Dominic will walk you home, it is to dangerous for a girl to walk by herself at night." Dom didn't look to happy at what his dad just told him to do and I really don't want to walk home with him. "Come on Letty" He motions for me to follow. Vince left with us but only crossed the lawn to his house. He lived next door to Dom.

"Bye bro, see ya tomorrow. Bye Letty." "Bye Vince" Dom says to him. I just wave goodbye.

We cross the street and he walks me all the way to the porch. He waits till I go in, but the front door is locked.

"I have to go around, 'cause the door is locked but you can leave I'll be okay." "No, I'll walk you to the back, it looks to dark to leave you alone. Plus if something happens to you I'll be responsible." I don't really want to fight so I let him walk me to the back door. We walk to the fence and I open it. We walk in and I close the fence behind us. We walk up the stairs to the back door. I turn the knob and it's opened.

"Come in, I'll let you out through here." We walk in and I can hear my parents fighting upstairs. I feel embarrassed that Dom has to hear my parents screaming at each other. We walk towards the front door. I open the front door and he walks out.

I then see my sister getting out of some car. Dahlia is sixteen years old, she is tall and very beautiful. She has long dark brown straight hair, has green eyes, and is skinny with the form of a woman. Dom turns to look at her, when she screams my name.

"Letty!" she yelled and came closer to us. "I just had the best night ever. I'm so glad we moved to California. Who are you?" She looked at Dominic and I could tell that she was checking him out. She also smelled of alcohol. "Dominic this is my sister Dahlia. Dahlia this is Dominic he lives across the street."

"Nice to meet you, so how's it that you know my little sister?" "Letty is my little sisters friend"

"Oh. I knew that you could not be this brats friend. Maybe we can hang out sometime." She looks at Dom with a mischievous smile. "Yeah sure come around anytime you want" I guess Dom dates girls who are like my sister.

"Goodnight Letty"

"Goodnight Dom" I respond in a soft voice. He looks at me and starts to walk back to his house.

My sister makes her way inside. She looks upstairs and walks to the kitchen. I follow her. "Wow Letty you really know how to make friends. He is so hot." I cannot believe Dahlia, she meets one guy and then she is all over them. I really don't get what is so great about guys. Yeah I like to hang out with them, but Dahlia likes to kiss them and stuff, I find that kinda gross. I decide to go upstairs to my bedroom, well it is not mine I share it with Dahlia, but still. I get into my pajamas and get in bed. Now I can hear what my parents are fighting about. They are fighting because my father works late and my mother well she doesn't have a stable schedule since she is a nurse. Slowly I drift of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank Vinces-Girl, Maliek, and Nikki2513 for reviewing. I'm glad you like it.**

**Nikki2513:** yeah I took you advise and decided to post this story on here. Thanks for that suggestion.

In the morning when I woke up the sun was out, it looks like it's gonna be a hot day. I think I'll wear some shorts and a muscle shirt that use to be my brothers. I kind got used to my parents always giving me my brothers and sisters clothing, but I think I prefer my brothers clothing over my sisters. She wears sluttish clothes all the time.

I walk downstairs and the house is empty, then I heard sounds coming from the garage. It's my dad he is working on the car. My dad taught me to fix cars up. I became interested in them and helped out as much as I could. Meanwhile my mom wants me to be a girly girl, but that's not for me. I can't stand wearing dresses and doing my hair all nice and neat, I'm just not that kind of girl. Anyway if I do wear dresses or do my hair by the end of the day I will be all messy.

"Good morning mija, how are you doing?" my dad said looking up as I walked in. "Hey dad, I'm fine. Why didn't you go to work this morning?" He usually went to work early. "I don't start until later today. Leticia hand me that wrench." He points to a wrench on the floor. I walk towards the wrench, pick it up and give it to my father. He is under the car now. "You want to help me fix up the car?" Do I want to help? You don't even have to ask. I am interrupted from my thoughts when I here someone calling my name.

"Letty, come and play!" Mia is shouting from across the street, she looks funny as she waves her hands and yells. Then a car drives up our driveway, which is weird cause I don't recognize the car at all. A women that I have never seen before steps out of the car.

"Humberto?" she calls for my father in a high pitch tone. "Yes" he gets up from under the car and goes towards the women. "We need to talk, alone" she looks over at me and I glare at her. There something about her that I don't like. "Why don't you go play with your new friends Leticia." I look at my father and nod my head, but I would rather know what she wants. I start walking across the street and go to where Mia is standing at.

"Hey Letty. Who's the women?" Mia asked looking across the street. "I have no idea, I've never seen her in my life." I roll my eyes as I see them walk into the house. "Oh. You want to come in and play, the boys are at my dads garage so they wont bother us." she says enthusiastically. I guess she doesn't get along with the boys. I was actually hoping to see them. They seem to be very cool.

"What do you want to play?" I ask and quickly add, "No playing with dolls!" she laughs, "Don't worry, I've seen the way you play with dolls its not even funny" she's being sarcastic. I roll my eyes at her and she starts to giggle. "Whatever. Lets go do something outside or something."

We hear a car, it's Mia's dad.

"Hi dad, where are Vince and Dom?" she asks as she walks over to him. "Hi sweetheart, hi Letty. I left the boys at the garage." he puts the mail down on the table. "Hi, Mr. Toretto" I say with a smile. I like him, he is nice and kinda reminds me of my dad.

"You girls want to come to the garage with me? I bet you'll have more fun." he says with a smile and then winks at Mia. "Ok" I say excitedly. "Yeah sure" Mia says looking at me like I'm crazy.

We get into Mia's dads truck and go over to the garage. We get there and go to where the boys are at.

"Hi, Mia" Vince says looking at Mia. I think he likes her, but I'm not sure. "Hi, Vince" her face turns to a look of "Oh it's you again" Then he turns and looks at me. "Hey Letty, how you doing?" "Hi Vince, I'm doing good. You?" "Just great" he smiles and stretches his arms.

Dom seems to still be mad at me for beating him on Nintendo. Cause he just ignores me completely.

We follow Mr. Toretto to a car. He tries to explain what the car does and how to change the oil. I already know these things, my dad taught me. "You want to give it a try? Mia" he tries to hand her a tool. "A try at what?! You know that I don't fix cars. I am a girl, dad." with that Mia walks off into the office. I decide to stay out here with the guys.

"How about you Letty?" Mr. Toretto looked at me. "She should probably go inside with Mia. She might break a nail." Dom interrupts walking over to them. I barely know him and he already gets on my nerves, it's like he wants to make me mad.

"I already know how to change the oil from a car." In a matter-of-fact tone and of course I was proud of what I knew. "Who taught you?" Dom asked looking at me. "My dad." I say raising my eyebrow at him. Who does he think he is? Trying to act all tough and shit. "Then why don't you change the oil?" he challenges me, but he doesn't know that I love a good challenge. "Ok" Mr. Toretto hands me the tools as I need them. I finally finish and get out from under the car. I can see Dom walking towards me.

"You done?" he asks in his all knowing tone, which makes me wanna laugh, but I don't. "Yes I am." I say proudly, yes I'm proud so what. "Let me check and see how you left it." Dom starts to check that I have changed the oil the right way. I can tell just by looking at his face that he is impressed. "You did a good job." he says almost cringing and walking away.

Vince looks at me and waits for Dom to walk away. "Wow, you left him impressed. Which is rare for a girl to leave him impressed." he grind from ear to ear. "Yeah, but he does not like me." I looked down, "Yeah he does, he is just mad that you beat him at Nintendo, don't worry he will soon get over it. Especially now that he has found a girl who likes cars." Vince says with a smile.

I look at him and smile back. Then I head to where Mr. Toretto is standing at. Mia walks out to her dad.

"Dad, I just arranged your desk. It was a mess, I cannot believe that you don't clean after yourself." Mia looks at me and rolls her eyes, I cant help but laugh. "Mia, honey you know that I get busy with work." Mr. Toretto strokes Mia's hair back. "Yeah dad, I know."

Vince and Dom are walking towards us. "I am going to take Letty away from you" Dom looks at me and grabs my elbow and drags me to a car.

"So what do you want?" I ask looking at him curiously. "I want you to help me fix this car up. I think maybe we can become good friends." Dom smiles at me once more, then he lifts the hood of the Mitsubishi Eclipse. I walk over to stand next to him. "What's the problem?" I ask looking inside at the engine. "The piston rods have to be replaced. You know how to do that right?" Dom looks over at me. "I know what it is, but I don't exactly know how to change them. Maybe you can show me?" I ask raising my eyebrow at him and he looks at me rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I'll show you." He goes to get tools that we need and then returns.

"Ok lets start." He begins to teach me. He tells me the name of the tools that we will be using in fixing the problem. He points to the parts and gives me the name of the parts. He shows me how to tell if something is good or bad. The time goes by fast, cause next thing I know Mia is telling us that it's time to close the garage and go home. We help Mr. Toretto close the garage and get in the car with him. We arrived at their house and we all get out. I look over at my house and see a car parked in the driveway. I don't recognize it at first and slowly I start to remember that it is my uncles car.

"Hey you want to stay for dinner?" Mia asks me, I look at her. I would love to stay, but I wonder what is going on at home. "I think I better go home." I say a little worried. "Ok. Is everything ok? You look nervous or something." Mia says looking at me with concern. "Yeah I am fine. I'll see you tomorrow." I start walking down the driveway and cross the street.

I arrive at my house and open the door. I can hear my mother crying in the kitchen and someone trying to calm her down, it's a male voice probably my uncle. I stay in the living room to hear what they are saying.

"Stop crying, he is not worth it."

"I…I cant believe he would…do something like that," she cries, "Why?!"

"He is a bastard you already now that."

I walk into the kitchen this time wanting to know about who they are talking about.

"What is going on? Mama why are you crying?" She looks at me and I can see her make-up all over her face. Her eyes are red from crying.

"Mija, why don't you go to your room. Your mom and I need to talk, ok." My uncle gives me a kiss on my forehead and I go upstairs to my room. I still wonder who they are talking about. Who is the bastard and what did he do to make mama cry like that. I look out the window and see my dad getting out of his car. He opens the door and I run toward the hallway. I can hear my mama screaming at him. I watch from the top of the stairs as my mama hits my dad. He is trying to hold on to her, my uncle finally grabs her.

"Me voy!" I am leaving My mom says to my father. "No! por favor no te vallas." Please don't leave My dad pleads with my mom, but my mom comes upstairs and she looks at me before she goes into her room. I stand there watching my dad try to stop her. She comes out with her luggage. "Me voy. Nunca quiero a volver a saber de ti. Te dejo a Leticia, pero me llevo a los de mas." I am leaving. I never want to hear from you again. I leave Leticia in your care, but I am taking the rest of the kids

My dad stopped fighting my mom. Now it was me who was fighting with her. "No mama don't leave me!" I yell and cry grabbing onto her leg as tight as I can, "Take me with you! I am sorry if I did anything to make you want to leave. Please don't leave me!" I felt my small body being lifted up and then I watched as she walks out the door with my uncle behind her. I kick and scream, but my dad never lets me go. When he finally lets me go I ran outside, but the car was gone. I fell to my knees and cried some more. My dad picks me up and takes me inside. He carries me to my room and lays me in bed. He kissed my forehead and leaves the room closing the door behind him. I look at the shadows dancing around the room. I promise myself that I will never let anyone get close to me and that I will never shed a tear for anyone. It seems to me that the ones you love are the ones that hurt you more. I slowly drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nikki2513**- lol, I know I need to update the other two. I'm working on them.

**Vinces-Girl-** I'm not a mech although I want to take autoshop. I do love cars and know somethings about them.

**Dom's POV**

Oh shit it's 10 in the morning. Guess I woke up late. The house is quite, I know Mia's at summer school. Leave it to Mia to go to summer school, she said she was going 'cause she wanted to get ahead on her classes. My dad is out at the track practicing for his race in a couple of weeks. Vince is out of town visiting his mom in Vegas. That means I am all alone in the house. It also means that I wont have nothing to do for the next few hours or days for that matter, since it is summer vacation. There was no way that I was going to summer school, so I decided to stay home. Sometimes I go to the garage to help out, but today it's closed. I think I will get out of bed now. I look out the window to see what the weather will be like today. I see Lettys house in the distance, which sends a chill up my spine. I wonder what she is doing today, I know for a fact that she is not at school. I haven't seen her in weeks, maybe we can go out or something.

I don't know why I am so drawn to her. I feel a need to protect her from everything. She's different then all the other girls I have met, especially Mia's friends. Letty doesn't care about her looks or what she likes. For a 10 year old she acts more mature then her age. I know that she is 10 and I'm 12, but she is just a great person, that makes me want to hang around her all the time. I think Letty and I can become good friends. I better get ready and go see what Let is up to.

Once I'm ready I lock the doors and head to Letty's house. I knock on the door and a men answers, I assume that he's Letty's father. "Can I help you?" he looks me up and down. "Yeah, um is Letty home?" I ask hoping that he wont want to kill me for asking for his daughter. "Leticia, te buscan!" Leticia, someone's looking for you "she's coming." he says leaving into the back of the house. I see Letty walking down the stairs in her pajamas. "Hey." she says coming down the stairs faster. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere or do something with me." I say hoping she wont reject me. "Yeah sure. I just have to change and tell my dad." she pauses and looks at me. "Come on lets go to my room." she grabs my hand and pulls me up to her room before I can say anything.

We walk in and its not what I thought it would look like. Her room is plain white, it has a twin bed, a nightstand and one burrow. I walk over to a shelf where she has a model of a Nissan 240 SX. "You like this car?" I ask her. She turns to look at it and her face lights up. "Yeah, I want to have one of those someday." She grabs her clothes and heads to the bathroom. I look around and see a picture of her family. Her mom, dad, what I think might be her brothers and her sister Dahlia. I wonder where they are at 'cause the house seems too quite for a family this big. I put the frame back right when Letty walks in.

She's a total tomboy. "Ok, am done." she says smiling. I am amazed that it only took her 10 minutes to get ready, it would take Mia an hour. She looks at me again "where are we going to go?" she asks looking at the floor. "I don't know maybe we can figure it out as we head somewhere?" I look at her for her response she nods. "I just have to go tell my dad." She walk out the door and I follow her. We walk into the kitchen where her father is looking at some papers.

"Papa puedo salir?" Dad can I go out? she says but I can't understand a word she is saying. "Adonde van a ir?" Where are you going? Her father says something that I don't understand. "No se." I don't know Her father turns around and looks at me. "What's your name young men?" I look at him and then at Letty, "Dominic Toretto." I thought that he didn't speak English. "Where do you plan to take my daughter to?" "Um, I'm not sure yet, but I promise that I will take good care of her." I look at her father in the eye. "Puedes ir." you can go he turns to look at Letty. "Gracias papa" thanks dad she gives him a hug and he kisses her on the forehead. She grabs my arm and we head out the door.

"So what was that about?' I ask as we head down the empty street. "what do you mean? I was just asking if I could go out with you." she says looking around the street. "No, I mean the talking in Spanish. Why do you talk to your dad in Spanish, when he speaks English?" "Oh, my dad doesn't want me to forget how to speak in Spanish. So he told me to start talking to him in Spanish and that he would only talk to me in Spanish." We crossed the street and stop in front of the bus stop. "So big boy where we going?" I laugh at the way she asks. "I don't know man. How 'bout we go take a ride on the bus?" she looks at me thoughtfully. "Oook," she says slowly, "We are just going to ride and get off where exactly?" she says with her eyebrow raised. "Uh, we could go to The Grove." I say looking at her. The bus arrives, we get in and sit down.

"Don't you have a sister and brothers?" I ask her. She quickly looks away from me and stays quiet. I wonder what the problem is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Letty's P.O.V**

I agreed to come with Dominic 'cause I was tiered of being home all day long. Then there's the fact that I have not seen him in about two weeks. But now he is asking about my family. I just don't know what to tell him, should I tell him that yeah I have a sister and two brothers but my mom took off and left me with my dad or should I just lie to him.

I myself don't even know why my mom left. My dad wont tell me, he says that I'm to young to understand, but that someday he will tell me. The thing is I don't want to know someday I want to know now. I keep thinking that the reason that she left was because I was always getting into fights with my siblings or maybe I did something wrong. I feel like it is my fault, but I don't know where she's at so I can apologize and she can come back.

"Letty…?" I am brought out of my thoughts by Dom's voice.

"Um, yeah but I don't wanna talk about that right know." I'm looking out the window at all the different houses. We stay silent for awhile just enjoying the ride.

"So where's Vince?" I turn to look at Dom. For a boy his age he looks older. "V went to visit his mom in Vegas." I am puzzled. "His mom lives in Vegas?" Dom looks at me and gives me a small smile. "Yeah." "What's she doing there?" curiosity getting the best of me. "Um I don't know. She has been living there since I met him." "Oh." I thought about it for a minute. Maybe she did what my mom did to me. I could see Doms eyes on me, sure enough he was looking at me. "What are you thinking about?" he asked me. "Nothing much." All of a sudden his eyes got wide, like they might pop out. I was about to turn to look at what he was looking at, but he got up and pulled the string to signal the bus to stop. We got out of the bus and I looked up at him. "What are we doing here? I thought we were going to The Grove." he grabbed my hand and started running across the street pulling me with him. "It's a car museum." he said excitedly,

We went in and saw all kinds of cars. Different colors, different years, it was incredible. Dominic kept looking at a 1969 Dodge Charger. He was looking at it with a passion. That day I knew he fell in love with that muscle car.

We later left and got back on the bus. Dom and I talked about what kinda cars we wanted and how Dom would be a racer just like his father. We got to The Grove and entered a small shop. We took a look around. We saw a toy car that we both liked, but we didn't have money to buy it. So I did the only other thing I could do I grabbed the car in its package and turned to check for cameras, there were non. I looked over at the cash register and the men their turned around busy talking on the phone. I walked over to Dom putting the package under my shirt and held it with my left arm. "Lets go Dom" "Aight."

When we were far away from the store I took out the package and showed it to Dom. He looked at it for a moment and finally spoke up- which was good 'cause I thought he was mad at me. "No way Man. Did you just take it?" he was shocked but had a smile on his face. "Yes I took it." We were quiet while he opened the package and took out the car. We looked at each other. "Back in Jersey I had a friend named Mike. He and I, we would go to stores and always see stuff that we wanted, but didn't have the money to buy it. So one day he took something and it kinda became easy." I said. Dom turned away and then looked back at me saying, "Man, your something."


	5. Chapter 5

**Letty's P.O.V**

The years went by fast and I soon turned 15. My life is different in so many ways. Let me start by telling you about the last 5 years.

When I was 12 my dad decided that he should get married. He met this women named Kate. She has two younger daughters. My dad married her because he said that I would need a mother through my teenage years. Of course that led to a big argument about why my mom was not here. After a lot of insisting on my part that he should not get married and that I didn't need a mother, he did it anyway. So now I have a step-mother and two step-sisters. Which by the way she does not like me because she says that I'm a bad influence for her daughters 'cause I always get into fights at school, hang out with a bunch of guys, and I love cars more than anything in the world.

When Dominic and Vince turned 13 they became such assholes and not to mention players. Those two became very cocky. I think it was because girls started to notice them and well they where better looking as they got older. They always ignored Mia and I in front of their friends, but that never stopped me. I followed them as much as possible. Soon I won their respect and became one of the guys. As they got girlfriends Mia and I would count them, but somewhere along the line we lost count. They have just had way to many girls come to the house.

Mia and I became best friends, which is weird 'cause we don't like the same things. She can be a fun person to hang around with, especially when she is all nervous around boys. You see Mia loves boys and can talk about them day and night. I'm not too into boys to talk about them day and night. Yeah I've had my share of crushes and boyfriends through out the years. But non that I actually liked long enough to go out with them again.

Today is my first day of high school. Which means that now I get to hang around with Dom, Vince, Johnny and Lance all day long. Which also means that now I get a ride to school instead of having to walk, well at least this year since it's their last. The only two classes that I actually like are math and auto shop. I got placed in advanced auto shop since I have experience.

"Letty someone's here for you." I hear Coney yell. That would be the oldest of the two step-sisters. She is 13 years old. I run down the stairs and see Dom standing there. I smile at him. "Hey man. How ya living?" "Fine. You ready to go?" he asks looking at my sister and then at me. "Yeah lets go." I grab my backpack, but before I can leave my step-mom Kate pulls me back into the house. "Don't get into any fights. Your father isn't hear to bail you out and I'm not going to be responsible for you. You got it?" I glare and then roll my eyes at her. Can she be anymore bitchy. "Yeah I got it. Now my turn. Don't ever touch me again bi…" but before I can say anything else Dom grabs me and pulls me with him to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok there you go guys, three chapters. Enjoy. **

**Dom's P.O.V**

Five years have past and I am now 17, a lot has happened in my life since then. First of I lost my virginity at age 14. It wasn't the greatest thing ever, it only lasted a couple of minutes, but as the years have gone by it has gotten better. The only thing is that I don't remember any of the girls names that I fuck. That's all their good for anyway.

When Vince and I entered high school we met this guys named Johnny Tran and his cousin Lance Tran. We became good friends, since we both like cars and girls. Johnny introduced me to street racing and I was hooked. Vince and Letty fell in love with street racing as well. Johnny and Lance come from a rich family, their fathers work for big companies. They also have a sister Jennifer Tran. She is a very beautiful girl, but it's all fake and when I mean all I mean all fake. I know 'cause I have fucked her.

My dad started dating again when I was 13 years old. I am still not too happy about my dad going out with other women. Somehow I feel like he's betraying my mom. Mia wasn't too happy about it either in the beginning, but my dads latest girlfriend has changed her mind. I remember when Lettys dad got married. She was so angry, I laughed at her because she had a step-mom. But as I have gotten older I realized that her dad getting married only made Letty bitchier.

Today is the first day of school, summer is over and the fall semester starts. I am happy 'cause it's my last year of school. No more studying, no more teachers, no more detention, and the best part no more homework. I will be working full time at my fathers garage once I'm out of school and then I'll became a racer just like my father. Today is Lettys first day of high school and lucky for her, she gets to hang out with us. Since she is now part of the team as we call ourselves.

I get up and get ready eating as quick as I can. I need to go over and pick Letty up from her house. I knock on the door when I get there. Lettys step-sister answers the door. She calls for Letty and she comes downstairs. We are just about to leave when her mom comes over and pulls her back in. Kate starts to lecture Letty on how to behave, of course little Letty can't let Kate get away with touching her. I notice that Let is about to call her step-mom a bitch so I grab her and pull her to my car before she can get into a big argument.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you pull me away like that?" she says irritated. "She needed to be put in her place." She pulls away from me and stops. I stop walking and look over at her. She is glaring at me and starts walking slowly towards me. "Let please, we don't have time for this." she looks me over and her face softness a bit. "Look, you don't want to be punished when your dad gets home right? So just be thankful that I pulled you out of there before you said anything that might not go over to well with Kate." she stands facing me now and looking me straight in the eyes, so I do the same. Unfortunately, while I am tying to look mad at her, her eyes catch my attention and I am mesmerized. It's like I can see into her soul. The thought alone is enough to send shivers up my spine.

"Dom?" Letty says bringing me out of my thoughts. "What?" she smirks, "Stop drooling we are going to be late for school." "Drooling!? Like I would ever drool over you little girl." I say with a laugh, even though it's a lie. Ever since Letty turned 15 she as changed a lot in her physical appearance. She is starting to become more beautiful and you can now tell that she is a girl who is turning into a women.

"Come on brother. We gotta get to school before Ms. Flinch gives us detention." Vince says. We get in the car and leave. We get to the school and it looks the same as the year before, boring. Once I park Vince gets out and lets Letty out through his side. I walk over to them. We make our way to the side entrance of the school.

"You nervous?" Vince says with a smile and looks over at Letty. She looks up at him and shakes her head no.

Two girls walk over to us. One is Vince's girlfriend and the other her best friend. "Hey guys." she says and then hugs and kisses Vince. I can't believe that he has lasted so long with this girl. They have been together for a year now, what's weird about it is that they are total opposites. She doesn't hang around with us and only knows me because I am Vince's best friend. "Ok guys I'll see you at launch." Vince says walking off with the two girls. I look over at Letty how looks confused.

"What's wrong Let?" I ask her. She looks up at me and then turns to look in front of her to where we are walking to. "Nothing," she pauses and then continues, "Was that V's girlfriend?" I laugh at her shocked look. "Yeah that was her." We walk up the stairs in silence. "She just looks so…so…" "Girly, clean, decent." I offer. "Yeah." We walk over to the wall and look at a piece of paper that says what classes to go to, so that we may get our schedules. I look for my first initial of my last name. Finally I find it along with Lettys, we are in the same class. "Come on kid." I say to her walking down the hall as she follows close behind. Some guys and girls wave hi to me or say 'wuz up man?' as they pass by me. "Where we going?" I can barely hear Letty ask. I stop and notice that she is lacking behind. "To class so that we can get our class schedule." The warning bell rings and we finally make it to class. I head to the back where I see a couple of friends of mine.

"Hey, Dom." Mark says. "Hey man." I look to find Letty hoping that she followed me to the back. I see her and she looks completely lost. "Let, this is Mark, John, and Chris. Guys this is Letty. She works with me." "Hey." they all say at once and she replies back "Hey." I motion for her to seat in front of me as I take the seat in back of her. The final bell rings and the teacher starts telling us about the schedules and all this other stuff. Then finally he passes out the schedules. Letty gets hers before I get mine. I look over her shoulder to see if we have any classes together, only she moves away and hides it. I finally get my schedule. I have all of the essentials and auto shop 5th and 6th period. That's the good thing about advance auto we get two hours.

"Ok class you have free time until the bell rings."

I poke Letty's shoulder so that she turns around. She looks at me with her chocolate brown eyes. I could stare into those eyes all day. "What?" she asks. I guess I was staring to long. "Um…let me see your schedule." she hands it to me and I look it over. "We have math, P.E, computer lab, and auto shop together." I tell her. "No way man, I get stuck all day with you?" she says pointing her finger at me with a smirk. "Yeah and you know you love the fact that you'll be with me all day long." I say with a small chuckle. "In your dreams Torreto." she says with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Vinces-Girl and Nikki2513 for the reviews. **

Letty's P.O.V

We walked to our first period which is math. I entered the room and made my way to the back. I sat down and Dom sat in back of me. The first day of school is always boring. The teacher goes on and on about what she expects from us. Then she hands out paper with rules and assignments.

I look at the clock and only 20 minutes have gone by. Finally Ms. Freckles our teach tells us to get into groups of four with people that we don't know. That's not going to work for me so I turn around to face Dom who has a big goofy smile on his face. I feel like punching him, I don't know why though? The boy and girl to our right look at us and then move their desk closer to us.

"Hey." the boy says. "Hey Dom. Haven't seen you since March." The girl says to him. Dom looks at her and gives her a small smile. "So you two new here?" she asks. The boy looks at her and nods, "yeah, names Rick. I'm a freshman. So what about you baby?" The girl looks at him and wrinkles her nose. "I don't date pickles." Pickles? What the hell? Reading my mind Rick asks, "What the hell is a pickle?" "That's my pet name for freshman." she says with a wide grin. I roll my eyes. Could she be anymore bimbo. "So what about you?" I look at her for a second then answer her question. "I'm a freshman." If she calls me a pickle then I will end up rearranging her face. I guess Dom notice that I was ready for a fight 'cause he cut in. "So…um…Misty?…Kristy?.." "You don't remember my name!? What an asshole you are!" With that she gets up and leaves to seat with a bunch of girls on the other side of the classroom. Rick is laughing hard, I just cock my eyebrow and look at Dom. "What?" "What was that about?" "I went out with her last year, but she wouldn't let me in her pants so I cut her off. Yet I don't remember her name." That's Dom for you, doesn't know what girls he has been with and which ones he hasn't. The bell finally rang after what felt like forever.

We walked out of the class and went to my next class which is English. The only class I don't have with Dom. We stop in front of the door and he looks down at me. "Behave Letty." he says firmly. "Behave? What are you talking about I'm a sweet innocent angel. I don't even know what fighting is." I smile up at him while he rolls his eyes. "I'm serious Leticia, it's your first day of school. Please don't get into trouble, just for today. Promise." I looked up at him his eyebrows were both raised. Reluctantly, "I promise" I say. He smiled and went on to his class. Leaving me to go inside to my class alone. I'm not afraid of being alone or of meeting new people. It's just the whole fact that I have a hard time getting along with other people. I also have trust issues. I sat in the back as usual, then I remember Dominic calling me Leticia. I wince at the thought of my name alone, I hate my name.

The day dragged on forever and finally it was lunch time. I followed Dominic to a table and soon a whole bunch of guys came over. They didn't stay long. Vince came over shortly after.

"Yo brother, what classes do you have?" He says walking over and sitting down on top of the table. "Everything I need. Where's….?" I can tell Dom forgot Vince's girlfriends name. What is it with him and girls names, anyway? "He means your girly girl girlfriend." I interrupt, Vince looks up at me and smiles. "Oh, she went to get a salad and will be right back."

I look at Dom who seems to be looking for someone. "Who you looking for?" he looks down at me and runs his finger along my jaw line. I am wondering what he is doing. I guess he sees my puzzled look 'cause he lets go right away. "For nobody. You hungry?" "Not really. Why? you are?" "Here she comes." Vince says excitedly and jumps off the table to meet her half way. "I'm a little bit hungry." Dom says so softly I can burly hear him and I turn to look at him again. "You wanna go eat?" I ask him. "Yeah sure lets go." Somehow I agreed to go with him. I thought maybe he would go by himself, but I guess not. "Hey V, we're going to the cafeteria want anything?" Dom asks. "No man, I'm fine."

I follow Dom into the building. The smell of food hits my nose and sends my stomach growling. Great now I'm hungry. We get in line and some blond girl walks up to us. "Hey Dom." she says. "Hey Lisa." she smiles. Wow Dominic actually got her name right. "What have you been up to?" she says with her fake sweet little voice. She so wants to jump Dom's bones, but that's not going to happen while am around. Wait! What did I just say!? Am I jealous cause the girl wants to jump Dom's bones? All of a sudden it feels like the temperature has gone up. Do I like Dom? No he is like my brother, I mean come on I grew up with him. No I can't be in love with him, it's probably just temporary insanity.


	8. Chapter 8

Dom's P.O.V

After lunch Letty was quite. I don't know why exactly, she was fine and then I don't know what happen.

When I got home I could smell dinner. Sure enough my dad's girlfriend and Mia were cooking. At least Mia is learning something from her.

"Hey Dom." Mia looked at me with her shinning dark eyes. Even if she is nosey and can get on my nerves sometimes, I still love my baby sister and would do anything for her. "Hey Mi. How was school?" she stopped cooking and dried her hands on a towel. "It was good. Where's Letty?" she looked around me. "She went home, said she had something to do." I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. "Why? Did you scare her with your ugly face?" she said laughing. I can't believe her. "I don't think it was me Mia. She probably got scare because you're getting fat and she probably thought you were going to crush her. So you're the one who scared her away." I started laughing, but stopped when I saw the hurt look in her eyes. "Dominic! don't talk to your sister like that." Who the hell does she think she's talking to? "Hey don't tell me what I can and can't say. You are nobody to tell me what to do. Just 'cause my dad thinks his in love with you and you're his girlfriend and all, don't mean that you can tell me what to do." She looked at me like she couldn't believe that I just told her that. Shit, no women tells me what to do. I think I'll just go to the garage and work on my car.

Once I got outside my plans changed my dad called me. "Dominic get over here now!" more like yelled at me. His girlfriend Alexia decided to tell him about my choice of words. "Dominic, I can't believe you. Why are you treating Alexia like that? She is trying to be your friend, she has been trying to get you to like her. What is wrong with you? You are in trouble for what you said to your sister and Alexia. Your punishment will be.." He paused for a minute thinking about my punishment while I yawned at how boring this is. What's he going to do? Take away my TV? "I know, you're not allowed at the garage for one week and I want you to apologize to Mia and Alexia." "What!? Dad you're not serious right?" he turned around to look at me. "You know what I have had a change of mind. After the one week of no garage for you. If you still have not apologized your not allowed in the garage till you do." Great just what I needed. My dad knows that I have a hard time apologizing. "You know this is bullshit." That's when my dad turned and walked over to me. "You know what Dominic Alexander Toretto, your not getting dinner tonight." I had to wince at my full name. When my dad said my full name then it was 'cause I was in big trouble. I'm also starving, but I know just where to go to get food. I smile at the thought and head out the door. I walk the few houses over and knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Coney asked. Like she didn't know why I was here. "Where's Letty at?" I asked looking inside the house. "She's upstairs in her room. You can go up if you want." I looked at her and nodded. I walked up the stairs two at a time. When I got to her door, I knocked softly then opened the door. She is lying down on her belly on top of her bed. She looks up at me. I close the door behind me and sit down on a chair near her desk. "Hey." I say to her. She sits up Indian style. "What are you doing here?" she says softly and smiling. "My dad got mad at me." I shrugged. "What you do?" "I kinda said some things to Mia and Alexia. Then he punished me by saying that I couldn't go to the garage for a week and that I must apologize to them. If I don't then I can't go back to the garage 'till I apologize." I said pouting. She laughed at my pouting and got off of her bed, she came over to me and sat down on my lap.

I like the way her body feels against mine. I love the smell of her hair and her sent. Her long dark hair feels soft against my hand. I could be with her all day. Yeah, I guess I am falling for Letty. The little girl is now growing into a young beautiful women. At first I thought that admitting that I have a crush on Letty to myself would be hard, but it wasn't. I think it will be harder when I decide to ask her out. I get nervous around her, she makes butterflies in my stomach and I love that. I want her to always make butterflies in my stomach.

"What are you thinking about big boy?" she say sliding her calloused hand over my cheek. "Nothing much. So what did Kate make to eat?" she frowns and got off of me. "I don't know. You going to stay for dinner?" "Yeah if that's alright with you kid." she smiled. " Of course it's alright with me. Better to have someone who likes me at the table then someone who doesn't." she said softly. "You know I'll always like you, right?" I took her chin in my fingers. "Right."


	9. Chapter 9

Letty's P.O.V

The week went by fast. I have a ton of homework and Dominic is acting weird. Tonight I am spending the night with Mia then I'll ask her.

Once I am done packing I head over to the Toretto's. I knock on the door and wait. Mia answers. "Hey Let." "Hey Mia." I walk in and the house is silent. "Where's everyone at?" I ask her as we ascend the stairs and enter her room. "My dad went out with Alexia and Dom is at V's house, he should be coming home anytime now." I sat down on Mia's red bean bag and picked up a magazine of Cosmo. The front cover promised that you'll get your man with some dating tips. I put the magazine down and looked up at Mia.

"Mi, what's wrong with your brother?" She turned and looked at me like I was crazy. "Wrong? What do you mean?" I thought about what I would say and then proceeded, "I mean, his been acting kinda weird lately. He looks at me different and acts different." she sat down on the floor in front of me. "Can you not see it Letty!? He likes you." Well that makes sense, "Well obviously, if he didn't like me he wouldn't be hanging around with me." she started laughing, "No idiot! I mean he likes you as a women not as a friend." What!? He likes me. "But…I…his like my brother. His my best friend!" I can't believe this. How did this happen? "Look Letty, tell me the truth. Do you like Dominic?" I look at her in disbelief. "No!" Mia got up and looked back at me. "Letty stop denying it to yourself. I know you like him. Come on don't deny it." I got up from my spot. "I can't believe that you would say that Mia! How can you think that." "Oh whatever, Letty!" I sit down on the edge of her bed. "What makes you think that I like Dom?" she giggled, "Come on. I see the way you look at him. Then there's the fact that you're always with him." "Mia am always with him 'cause I work with him and I go to school with him." She then looked at me with an evil smile and sat down next to me she turned to face me. "Would you ever suck his you know what?" My eyes got wide, I can't believe little Mia just asked me that. "What the hell? He's your brother Mia, why would you want to know that?" "Because you're my best friend and I just want to know if you would do that." she said it in an innocent voice. I didn't have time to scold her for it 'cause we heard the door open downstairs. Mia went to check and I heard Dom's voice which send chills down my spine. Maybe I am falling for Dom, but I know the kinda guy he is. I don't want to get hurt, if I decide to give him a chance. Mia came back in the room with a smile and Dom followed her in.

"Hey, you spending the night?" he asked. "Yeah, my dad's away on business and well there is no way that I'm staying with Kate." he smiled. "Mia you finished your homework?" "No not yet. I also have some extra homework that I asked for and I have to study for an English and Math test." "Why don't you put it off 'till tomorrow and we can do something fun?" She looked at me like I just grew another head. "What are you crazy!? I have to do my homework if not I'll get a bad grade." Leave it to Mia to think that a "B" is a bad grade. "Whatever, so Dom what are you doing tonight?" He looked down at me, "Nothing much kid. Why?" "Just wondering." I gave him a sweet innocent smile. He walked out of Mia's room and I followed.

We went into his room and he close the door. I jumped on the bed his scent sending chills down my spine. I looked at him as he took off his shirt, showing is ebony chest. His dark eyes met my brown ones and we stared at one another for a moment. Then he broke away and walked towards the bed. He sat down at the edge of the bed and ran his hands thorough his curly short hair. "You know what? I was thinking." he said looking in the mirror. "No, what?" "That maybe I should shave my head." I looked at him and wonder what he would look like with no hair, but I couldn't see him with a shaved head. "I'm ganna do it. Right now." With that he got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I jumped up and ran to him. "Right now! isn't your dad going to get mad or shit like that?" he looked at me and then went back to getting the razor. "I don't see why he should get mad." I watched him not believing it until he put the razor to his head and made a line leaving behind a smooth trail of ebony skin. When he finished I took one good look at him and he looked hotter then ever. "Mia!" He yelled for his sister.

"Oh my gosh Dom what did you do!?" She looked at him. I smoothed my hand over his now smooth head. Mia was still in shock and went back to her room. Dom and I went back to his room. I sat down on the bed with my back resting on the backboard. "What do you think the girls will think?" He turned to face me and then came over and sat down next to me. "You know what Letty, up until recently I could care less about what girls think. The only one I care about what she thinks means everything to me. She is my life and the most beautiful women ever. I could stare at her all day. I love the way her skin feels when she touches me. I love her and I want to be with her for the rest of my life." His cell phone started ringing and he got up to answer it. I sat there thinking about what he just said. I guess Mia was wrong 'cause obviously he is already in love with someone else. I don't remember when exactly I started crying, but as soon as I did I got up and started running out the door and down the stairs. I heard Dom call my name, but I kept going.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm gonna be gone out of town until after Thanksgiving, just to let you know that I might not be able to post new chapters. Well Happy Thanksgiving. **

Dom's P.O.V

I don't know why Let just ran out the door. Was it something I said?

I went over to her house and knocked on the door. I was surprised when Kate opened the door. "Is Letty here?" Kate looked at me and nodded, "Yeah she said she forgot something here and came back for it." I saw Letty walking down the stairs. "Hey, sorry for leaving like that." she pushed me out the door and closed the door behind her. "I forgot my cell phone. My dad said he would call me tonight. When I heard your cell ring I remembered that I forgot it at home." We walked to my house and entered. She made her way upstairs and I followed her. I saw her going to Mia's room. I blocked her way with my arm and she turned to look at me. 'What?" she asked softly. "Nothing." I kissed her cheek. Her warm skin left my lips tingling and wanting more. But I stopped. I can't take it far at least not yet. "Goodnight Letty." She looked up at me and smiled. "Goodnight Dom." I watched her walk into Mia's room and then made my way to my own room.

I'm not exactly ready to tell her that I love her. I need time to think about things. I need to win her trust. Letty as a problem with letting her walls down. I want her to trust me and tell me everything that goes on in her mind. I want to get to know the real Letty not just the one that she shows everyone. I know that deep inside she is different. I also know that the toughness is not just a front. It's her way of surviving. I would also like to know what happened to her mom, brothers, and sister.

I hate Mondays to make it worse I got in a fight during lunch time. I was walking to the table that we hang out at when Johnny showed up. "Yo, Dominic. What is this I hear that you broke my sisters heart for someone else." I looked at him, I wasn't really in the mood to fight. "Yeah well I got tired of her." "You see Dom, I have a problem with people hurting my sister. I'm gonna have ta make sure that you're truly sorry for it." He advanced on me and punched me in the face. When I recuperated I went after him and punched him so hard that he fell back. The rest of the fight was a blur. The next thing I know I'm sitting in the office while the principal calls my dad. He wasn't going to be happy. I was sitting down in the office when I heard a teacher through the intercom talking to one of the secretaries.

"I need security or police to come to my class right now. This Mr. Calzor from Auto Shop."

I wonder what happened. I should be there right now. Well I'll find out soon enough about what happen in Auto.

**Letty's P.O.V.**

We got into our groups as usual. Vince, Hector, and I were in the same group and so was Dom. The only thing was that Dom decided to beat Tran up. I wonder why, they were good friends, in fact we all were. I wonder what's going to happen now. I made my way to the back room to get some supplies when Lance showed up.

"Dom is going to payback for making Jennifer sad. I know where it will hurt the most." He grabbed me and pulled me close to him. He started kissing my neck and I pushed him back. "No little girl you aint getting away just like that. You can scream but that wont help you at all." He laughed and grabbed me once more. I reached to the counter where there was a crowbar on top. I took hold of it and then pushed Lance back once more. Then I swung the crowbar towards him, hitting is head. He fell to the ground, Mr. Calzor walked in and freaked out. He called security to escort me to the office. He also said how what I did was not good and how I could go to jail for it. Like I really give a fuck. Security came and escorted Lance and I to the office. Lance went to the nurse and I went to the other side. When we got there I saw Dom sitting there. The guards left and I sat down next to Dom.

"Why are you here?" he asked me. "I kinda hit Lance with a crowbar." He looked at me like if I was crazy. "What the hell for?" he said with a low growl. "'Cause he said something weird and then he tried to rape me." "What!?" Dom's face went red and the vein on his forehead started to pop out. "Um, he said something like Dom is going to payback for making Jennifer sad. He also said that he would hurt you where it hurt most. Then he grabbed me and started groping and kissing me. I don't get what this whole situation has to do with me." The principles office door flew open. He came out and looked at both of us.

"You two in my office now!" he was mad. Dom and I walk in and sat down. We waited in silence for the principle to return. When he came back Johnny and Lance came behind him. "Ok. Will one of you explain to me what is going on. No, you know what I don't want to hear it. You're all in trouble and trust me your parents are being notified as we speak. So lets start with your punishment. Toretto you are being suspended for 3 weeks, Rodriguez same goes for you, and both of you Tran's are being suspended for 2 weeks. Johnny and Lance you two may leave." The Trans got up and left. "Both of you are on the edge. Dominic you better shape up, if you don't you will not be graduating this year. You Ms. Rodriguez what you did was not good. You can go to jail for that sort of thing. You will be lucky if the Tran family lets you get away with it." I rolled my eyes. "You two my go now. Your parents told me to send you home, since you drive Mr. Toretto."


	11. Chapter 11

Dom's P.O.V

We walked in silence to the car. I'm still thinking about what just happened. This morning Johnny and I were talking about the next race and how we would have a garage together someday, then it all came crashing down when Jennifer decided that she wanted me back. Jennifer and I broke up a year ago, what the hell is her problem? And how does Lance know that I have a thing for Letty? Ugh, it's all just too weird. I'm very angry at Lance, but his going to get what's coming to him for trying to hurt Letty.

"You ok?" Letty's voice filled my mind. I looked over at her before getting into the car. "Yeah, I just have a lot of things on my mind." We got in the car. I smiled as the engine roared to life. "So where we gonna go? 'cause for me home is not an option at the moment." She let out a small laugh, "Anywhere." I drove off onto the street and started driving though the neighborhoods of Echo Park. Then a thought hit me. "Let, wanna go down to Mexico with me?" I looked over at her, a small smile playing on her lips. "Yeah sure." That's all I needed, I drove faster down the street and onto the freeway towards Mexico. We drove in silence for a while, I enjoyed silent moments like this with Letty it's something different, it feels comfortable in a way.

Letty's P.O.V 

I watched as we drove by the neighborhoods. Then when he asked if I would go with him to Mexico, of course I said yes. We're already in trouble minus well enjoy our freedom before we have to return home and face our punishment. I wonder what we'll do down there. Who knows maybe we can experiment on each others bodies. I felt myself smile and then blush at my thoughts of Dom in bed naked. I'm still denying my feelings for him, but slowly I'm trying to get use to the fact that I'm falling for him. I guess it's just the fact that I grew up with him and all. I want to be able to share everything with him, my feelings, my life. There's so much that he doesn't know about me, that I would like him to know about. I think I'm starting to let my walls down, but only for him. He makes me feel comfortable, protected, and somehow loved.

"So what's on your mind little girl?" I looked over at him, his eyes glazing the horizon. "I'm thinking about how hungry I am and how you should stop to feed me." He smiled, I wonder what's going on in his little mind. "Aight kid, where you wanna eat?" he turned to look at me. "Um…Denny's." My stomach started grumbling at the thought of pancakes with cherries and whipped cream, bacon, and sausage. Then my thoughts changed to me with whipped cream while Dom licks it away. My face felt hot and I turned to look out the window so Dom wouldn't see me blushing fiercely.

Dom's P.O.V 

I got off on the next exit and turned into the Denny's parking lot. We got off the car and I followed Letty who was already halfway to the door. Once inside the waitress looked at us and then she looked at Letty. I guess she was trying to figure out what a young girl like her was doing with me--since I look older.

"How many?" the middle aged woman asked us. "Two." Letty responded kinda irritated. The woman named Rebecca walked us over to a back booth near a window. We sat down and ordered our drinks, then she left. "So how long are we going to stay in Mexico?" Letty asked looking over her menu. "However long you want mija." She looked up when I called her mija, never had I called her that so it must have surprised her. She went back to looking at her menu. I looked over mine and finally decided that I would get the Meat lovers plate. Rebecca came back now chewing gum with teeth that had seen better days. Letty ordered first and then I did. We both ordered breakfast.

"Which part of Mexico are we going to?" I looked outside the sun was hiding behind a cloud. Maybe we could go near the beach that would be good. A trip down to Baja. "What about Cabo San Lucas?" she looked at me a little unsure. "Dom that would take more then a day." her eyes wide. "So what, look at it this way Let. We can have a 2 ½ week vacation and then come back to face the punishment of our parents." I grabbed the fork on the table and started fidgeting with it, I hope she doesn't say no. "What are we going to do for clothes?" she was right we didn't have clothes with us. "Well," I paused to think about what we could do, "We could by new clothes. I have my dads credit card. Anyway he owes me big time for not letting me back into the garage." She smiled and then nodded in agreement. Our food was brought to the table and we ate in silence. She got full first. After I was done with my plate I grabbed hers and ate what she left. She laughed a little and then looked out the window. We left the resturant and got back in the car. I got the South freeway once more and headed down to our first destination.

It took about 3 hours just to get to San Diego 'cause of L.A rush hour and then we got some of the San Diegan rush hour. We arrived at a mall called Plaza Bonita. We both headed to the directory to look for our favorite stores. Letty found Pac Sun first, so we headed there. She followed me to the men's department, but that was always Letty, a total tomboy. After we found clothes there I followed her to the girls department where she got a two piece swimsuit, when I saw it my imagination ran wild. Once we paid we went to another store. "Hey Dom, I'm going to go to a store dowstairs. I'll be right back, don't leave." I looked at her "Aight." I watched her leave. I wonder where she is going. Yet instead of following her, I left the store and went to the Nextel store. Tomorrow is Letty's birthday and I want to get her a cell phone, so I'll put her on my plan.

Letty's P.O.V

I saw Victoria's Secret when we where going upstairs to Pac Sun. I've always heard Mia talk about the type of lingerie they sell there. Since I am turning 16 tomorrow I think I should at least have some lingerie, you never know what might happen. Especially when you're alone in a hotel room with the hottest guy ever.

There's all kinds of lingerie here. I picked out a silk black bikini and the bra that goes with it, along with a red one. Then I just grabbed a green thong with metal clips at the sides, a red bikini, and a black thong, along with some other stuff. I think that will do. I went to pay and then headed to the bathroom. I got rid of the Victoria's Secret bag and put the stuff into the Pac Sun bag. I saw other stores and went to go look at the clothes. Finally I made my way back to the store where I told Dom to stay at.

Dom's P.O.V

I got the phone and put the box into the Pac Sun bag throwing away the Nextel bag and headed back to the store where Letty told me to stay at. Luckily she wasn't there when I got there. Five minutes later she walked in with a smile on her face. "You ready to go?" "Yeah." she said. We walked out of the mall and got into the car.

I drove onto the 805 freeway and went South. In a few minutes we crossed the border. I got the Rosarito/Ensenada road. The sky was now getting dark as the sun settled to the west. I looked over at Letty who was now asleep, she looked so peaceful. I sped down the lonely highway and saw the ocean to my right. It was beautiful. Then I remembered that are parents had yet to find out where we are at. Her father will probably want to kill me when we get back. I think maybe we should stop at a hotel for tonight and call home. That way they wont sent out a search party.


	12. Chapter 12

Dom's P.O.V

In the horizon I can see the lights of the small town growing as the car pulls forward. I take the Rosarito exit. The town is small and full of nightclubs.

I remember when Vince and I turned 16 and got our drivers license, we drove down here. We went to the nightclubs, got drunk and met some hot girls. It was Spring break and the streets were packed. That was a fun vacation. We got kicked out of a resturant 'cause we were so drunk. I guess we annoyed the customers with our loud talk. Now the streets are empty with a few people walking and cars driving to their destinations.

I pulled into the Rosarito Hotel. I turned to look at Letty who is still asleep. I got out and put the alarm on. You never know who might be watching.

"Welcome to the Rosarito Hotel." An older man said. "How may I help you?" "I need a room." I stated the obvious. "Ok. How many nights?" the guy has a tick Spanish accent. "Just tonight. Can you tell me how long it would take me to get to Cabo San Lucas by car?" The man looked up from the computer. "It will take you two days and 19 hours. Ok, your room number is 359. It's around back, here are your keys. Thank you for choosing Rosarito Hotel." I headed back to the car. I looked over at Letty who is still asleep, man that girl can sleep through anything. I drove the car to the front of the building. Once I was out I went over to Letty's side. I picked her up and carried her inside. She is a very light person.

Once inside the room, I put Letty to bed. I walked over to the foot of the bed and pulled off her boots and her socks off of her. She turned around and got on her belly. I watched as she slept. She looked peaceful, it makes me wonder what she is dreaming about. If her dreams are full of happiness or if she is having a nightmare that I can scare away. I pushed a strand of loose hair away from her face, then I kissed her forehead. Her skin feeling soft against my lips, leaving me wanting more. I look at her one more time then I grabbed a pillow. There is a chair in the corner and that is where I'll sleep.

Letty's P.O.V 

I wake up in a dark room. My eyes finally adjusting to the darkness and I look around not recognizing the room at all. Then I see a dark figure in a corner, I look at the dark figure for a moment. Then I realize that it's Dom. Why is he sleeping in the chair?

"Shit!" The cold tile sends shock waves through my body as I get out of bed. I walk over to Dom and start to shake him awake. "What?" he asks irritated. "Why are you sleeping on the chair?" He blinks and rubs his eyes with his hands. " 'Cause I can't sleep in bed with you." he says sleepily. "Oh come on, we're friends what's so wrong with that?" I grab his hand and pull him with me. He gets in bed with me. I watch the shadows dance across the bedroom walls and listen to Dom's breathing, which relaxes me.

Dom's P.O.V

The next morning I wake up rested and ready to go. Letty got up and took a quick shower. Today we'll call home. "Ok, I'm ready." Let says with that beautiful smile of hers. "Aight, lets call home. You call your house first." She looked at me for a moment. "No, you call your dad first." I grabbed the phone and begin dialing. The phone rings twice then someone answered:

"Hello."

"Dad, it's me Dom."

"Where the hell are you!? Is Leticia with you!?"

"Yeah she is. We're going somewhere we'll be back in 2 weeks."

"Dominic I want you two back here now!"

"No dad, I'll talk to you later."

"Domi…"

I hung up the phone.

"Your turn." I handed the phone to Letty.

Letty's P.O.V

I dialed the number and my dad answered.

"En donde estas?" Where are you?

"Um…en Mexico." In Mexico

"Te quiero en la casa ahora mismo. Si no yo voy a ir por ti!" I want you home right now. If not I will go get you myself

"As lo que quieras. Te veo en 2 semanas." Do what you want. I'll see you in 2 weeks

I wonder when my dad got home, as far as I was concern he was suppose to be gone for three days. I guess Kate told him I was missing.

I hung up the phone and looked at Dom.

"That was my dad, he says that he is going to come get me." He ran his hand over his shaved head. Meaning that he is stressed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I'm back from my vacation which means more chapters. I'm glad you guys like it. I would have updated sooner but the website wouldnt let me.**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing**

**Nikki2513**

**Vinces-Girl**

**Jesca**

**VinsGurl123**

Mia's P.O.V

Vince came over this morning. He told me what my dumb brother and Letty did. I now know why my dad is so mad. To make things worse Dom and Letty left to Mexico. Letty's dad is really mad.

Later on today I'm going to hang out with Vince since my dad and Mr. Rodriguez went down to Mexico to see if they can find Dom and Letty. I think they're worried that Dom and Letty will end up having sex. I think they should, they both like each other and I would love it if Letty became my sister-in-law. Letty is perfect for Dom, she is way better then all those skanks that he has dated.

I'm so happy 'cause I'm going to hang out with Vince. Well we usually hang out, but this time we'll be by ourselves. I have a big crush on him, but I'll never tell, this is my secret. He is so hot, yeah I know he doesn't take a shower everyday and he can be a dumbass, but I love him a lot. What makes me so mad is that he has a girlfriend. He needs to get rid of her.

Someone is knocking on the door. I hope that it's V. I'm right!

"Hey V." I say with a big dorky smile on my face. "Hey Mi." he walks in. I sit down on the couch and watch him walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Vince, where do you think Dom and Letty went to?" He walks into the living room and sits next to me with a plate full of food. "You want some?" I shake my head no. "Well I don't know Mia. When we went to Mexico we went to a small town called Rosarito. They better enjoy their freedom and being with each other, 'cause I know that Letty's dad is going to kill Dom. In my opinion they should have gone to Canada and never returned. Oh and they should have taken me with them. Better then being here in L.A doing nothing right?" Great someone's going to kill Dom. "Why Canada?" "I don't know."

"So where's your girlfriend?" He looks at me surprised, I never ask about his girlfriend. "I don't know, she said she had to go somewhere with her parents." I nodded understandingly. "V, do you love her?" He put a piece of chicken in his mouth. "Love Mia, it's such a strong word. I like her a lot." "Well…would you marry her and have kids with her?" He coughed choking on his food. "Why are you asking me all these questions? Did she say something to you." I rolled my eyes, are all guys this dumb or is it just Vince. "Vince I have never met her. You talk about her a lot that's the only way I know her." He nodded remembering I guess that the only one who knows her is Dominic and I think Letty has seen her. "I'm not ready for marriage and kids."

Vince's P.O.V 

I wonder what is going on with Mia. She has never cared about my girlfriend or my life for that matter. Whatever, I wonder what got into Dominic's head. Mia and I both know that they like each other. Maybe know they will finally get it on.

"Why are you laughing?" Mia brings my out of my thoughts. "Nothing, I was just thinking." "Oh." I watch Mia paint her toe nails. She is becoming a beautiful young lady.

"What are you going to do after high school?" I wish I could tell her that I'm going to be something big like a lawyer or a doctor. Unfortunately I'm barely even going to graduate. "I guess I'm going to work in the garage with Dom." "That's good. My brother says that I'm going to be a doctor. He tells everyone." That's true. Dom tells everyone that Mia will be Dr. Mia Toretto. He loves that girl a lot, he only wants the best for her.

"Hey you want to watch a movie?" Mia looks up. "Yeah sure. Lets go to Blockbuster?" I look at her and smile, "Yeah sure."

Anthony's P.O.V.

"I can't believe this." Humberto keeps saying. Well, I can't believe it either. I know I taught my son better. What was he thinking? "We'll find them." I say trying to calm Humberto down. When I see Dominic I think I might kill him.

"If Leticia ends up pregnant, your son is going to marry her!" A forced marriage never works. "Look I really doubt that they would sleep together." "Oh please! Dominic is known for sleeping around. I don't know how you raise your children, but I definitely taught Leticia better. After this is over Leticia will not be aloud to hang out with your kids again." "Hey Leticia is not a perfect little girl either! She gets into more fights then my son and is always getting suspended! That's how much better you taught your daughter! Anyway, if you say she is so perfect then why'd she ran off with Dominic!? I know that my son would not have taken her if she didn't want to go." I was now angry, angry at my son and angry that I have to deal with Humberto.


	14. Chapter 14

**This one has language, you've been warned**

**3rd Person P.O.V**

After almost 3 days of driving the pair finally made it to Cabo San Lucas. They arrived at the Dolphin Hotel, the room contained a bedroom, kitchenette, a living room and a sliding door which leads to the beach.

The week went by fast with Dom and Letty going to the beach and clubbing. Today was different somehow, the sky was bluer and the sun brighter. Letty felt a twisting feeling in her stomach something was going to happen today, but she didn't know what. She hated that, not knowing what was going on, not having control over a situation.

Dominic walked into the living room and looked over to Letty who was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal. They had become closer during the past week, but she still hadn't put down her walls. He walked over to her determined to find out what she hid from everyone. He sat down on the chair next to her.

"Hey I wanna ask you something." she looked up at him and studied him for a moment. She placed the bowl of cereal on the coffee table in front of her. "So what do you want to ask me?" He looked outside the window at the rolling waves.

"What happened to your parents?" he asked slowly turning to look at her. "Why are you asking me this? It's none of your business." she responded defensively. "Look Letty I just wanna know. You can trust me, I don't understand why you put up so many walls." She downcast her eyes looking at the floor which suddenly looked more interesting.

"My mom left when I was ten. She took my two brothers and my sister. I never knew why she left. All I remember is that when I got home my uncle was in the kitchen talking about someone. She was crying, my uncle told me to go to my room and I did as told. Um, my dad got home and I went out to the banister and stood there watching my mom fight with my dad. She hit him and told him that she was leaving him. She went up the stairs and looked at me. She told him that she was taking my brothers and sister but that I was staying with him. I tried to stop her…but my dad…he didn't let me follow her. I never really knew why she left." She paused for a minute looking up to Dom. He saw the tears coming down her eyes gently making their way down her soft skin. He lifted his hand to her face and gently wiped the tears away with his thumb. "I know that before I was born my parents had had some serious problems. I was an accident and my dad decided to stick around to raise me. My brothers would always tell me that I should have never been born and my sister said that because of me my mom was very unhappy with my dad. I have never understood why my brothers and my sister hate me so much. Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore, they're gone and I don't want nothing to do with none of them." He looked at her and hugged her.

"You know I love you right?" He asked her not letting go of her. "Yeah I know." "No Leticia I mean I'm in love with you." he pulled away from her to see her reaction. She looked at him for a moment then looked away. "Look at me…I'm serious, you're different, you just don't like me for my name, but because of who I am. You aren't fake, you love being yourself and I love that. Other girls they act like they like cars just to get near me and in the end they don't know shit. Your beautiful and I want you to be in my life forever." She saw that he wasn't playing around with her, he was being serious. "I love you too." she gave him a smile and kissed his cheek.

Later that day

"Yes I want red and white rose petals and candles. I need them before 11:00 pm. The dinner will be at 10:00. Ok thanks." He hung up the phone and walked outside onto the beach. Letty was in a 2 piece baiting suite getting some sun. He got an idea and smiled evilly to himself.

Letty had her eyes closed when he sneaked up on her, he grabbed her throwing her on his shoulder and ran to the beach with a screaming Letty. "Put me down asshole!" He laughed a hearty laugh. Once at the ocean he drooped her into the cold water. She came up and glared at Dom. "You fucking asshole." She tried screaming at him but it came out shivery. He just kept laughing at her and finally she started hitting his chest. "Stop, I was just playing with you." "Yeah throwing me in the cold water is really funny Dominic. I'ma get you back." "Really?" "Really." He ran his finger along her jaw line bringing her lips up to meet his. He kissed and licked her soft lips asking permission for entrance. She opened up her mouth, his tongue snaked in massaging her palate. He loved the way she tasted, her soft lips, and how she kissed.


	15. Chapter 15

3rd person point of view 

Mia sat outside on the porch watching a cat hunting a bird.

She thought about how her father and Mr. Rodriguez didn't find Dom and Letty. She had over heard a conversation the other night about how Letty would not be able to come over anymore and how Dominic was a bad influence on her. _'My dad's girlfriend wasn't to happy either. She said that Mr. Rodriguez has a point in being mad, but that it is also Letty's fault for going with him. She later came up to my room and told me that I shouldn't go after guys. That guys should always make the first move. She said that what Letty did wasn't very ladylike. Ladylike is far from what Letty is. Letty has always been a tomboy and that will never change. Great, now because of what they both did my brother is in trouble and I lost my best friend. Why can't Dominic just keep his dick in his pants? Ugh, it makes me so mad that I can't have friends over because Dom would be all over them. I guess I am mad at both of them_.' Mia was in a pensive mood when Vince showed up.

"Hey Mi." Vince said happily, but Mia didn't return the greeting. "Mia." Vince said louder, finally he just tapped at her shoulder. Mia looked up in surprise she hadn't even notice that Vince was there. "Oh. Hey V." Vince let out a small laugh. "What you thinking about Mi?" He sat down next to her. "About Dom and Letty." She let out a sigh. "Ah, your brother and little Letty are in big trouble. Her father threatened that he was going to press charges against Dominic for kidnapping." Mia quickly looked up at Vince, "You're kidding right, I mean he can't do that, she went because she wanted to. Plus Dominic is only 17 years old." She held on to Vince's arm and looked at him as if pleading for him to be wrong about what he just said. "Sorry Mi, but it's the truth. Don't worry about it though, your dad's going to fix everything up and it will be as if this never happened." He held her closer to him. Her tears falling onto his shirt. "You know something V, I always thought that I would be happy because my brother was in trouble or him going away but now I just want him to return." Vince kissed the top of her head gently, taking in her scented hair. "Why would you be happy?" he asked softly. "Because that way he would stop being such an ass to me." She let out a small giggle. "Dominic loves you a lot Mia and I know that you love him a lot as well."

"Why are you out here?" Vince asked rubbing Mia's shoulder with his hand. "Doing nothing really. I just wanted some fresh air that's all. Ever since this happened my dad wants me straight home after school. I think he thinks that I might run off with some guy." Vince let out a scoff, "You would never do that." Mia looked up at Vince and smiled.

"You wanna know something V?" "Yeah sure." Mia looked over a the cat that had lost its prey. "I have always wondered what it's like to be a bad girl like Letty. I wonder if she gets scared about what kinda punishment she'll receive. I wonder if she enjoys it or why she does it. To me it has always seemed exciting to get away with something. Sometimes I want to be like Letty, to not care about what my parents will say or about getting kicked out of school. Yet deep down in my heart I know that I could never do what Letty does, I feel like that would disappoint my dad and I don't want to do that." Vince looked over at Mia he knew what it was like to be a bad person so to say. He had gotten in fights, ditched school, talked back to his authorities and knew how it felt to do the wrong things. "Mia, when you're out there doing something that your not suppose to be doing it gives you an adrenaline rush. You don't think about anything that will happen, your mind just stays on what is going on around you at the moment. Letty, she does what she does because it's a way to release the tension that's growing inside of her. I know what it's like, but I don't want you to do anything bad. You're a good girl Mia. Promise me that you will always be." "I promise" Mia responded softly.

Vince and Mia watched as Mr. Toretto parked his car in the driveway. He got out and walked over to them. Vince got up pulling Mia with him. "Hi daddy." "Hi princess." Anthony kissed his daughter on her forehead and hugged her. "Hey Mr. T" "Hey Vince." Anthony let go of Mia and looked over at Dom's best friend. "Have you heard from Dom or Letty?" Anthony asked as he made his way inside the house, Mia and Vince followed him in. "Um, no Mr. T. I haven't heard from them." They sat down in the living room, there was a silence for a minute while Anthony studied a picture of Dom as a baby. "Well, I guess we wait for them to return next week." Vince nodded his head and Mia looked over at her dad, "Daddy, what's going to happen when they come back?" "I don't know Mia. Dominic is going to be in a lot of trouble." Anthony got up, his face looked tiered and sadness lurked in his eyes. He moved over to the shelves where pictures of his family stood. He looked at pictures of his son as a young boy and of how he had become a man. He felt like he had done something wrong, maybe he didn't give him enough attention or enough freedom. He felt disappointed in the man that Dominic had became.

"Mia don't make dinner tonight, I'm going to sleep." He ascended the stairs and walked into his room shutting the door behind him. "I think our son needed you in his life. I haven't done such a great job at this parenting thing by myself. Look at him, I bet your just as disappointed about the way I raised him. I don't blame you though, I'm disappointed with myself. I don't know what to do with him. What am I suppose to say or do to him when he comes back, his not a young boy anymore, his a man that needs to learn to be responsible." Anthony looked up at the a large portrayed of his late wife with tears in his eyes. She had been beautiful, long black hair, big brown eyes, Mia resembled her mother a lot in the physical and mentally.

Mia walked into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich, Vince followed her in. "You want a sandwich V?" "Yeah sure I'm hungry." Mia let out a small giggle. She loved that he loved her cooking. They had become closer this last week, it was funny how different Vince was without Dominic around. He was so much sweeter and caring. Not the guy that was always making fun of her or being an asshole. Somehow without Dominic, Vince was a different person, he was Vince and not Dominic's right hand man. Mia was falling even more in love with Vince because of how he let her into his life. They sat at the dining table, across from each other.

"So V, tell me about you parents." Mia looked up at him. "Well my mom she has her boyfriend which she cares more about then me and my dad I never met him. I remember I asked my mom when I was younger about who my dad was. She told me that she had slept with so many guys that she didn't know who was my dad. She has always told me that I wasn't suppose to happen, you know. I was the mistake that she remembers every time she looks at me. But I really don't care, when I turn 18, I'm moving out of there. I don't what to be hanging around my crack addict mother." Mia looked over at him surprised at what she just hear. She knew Vince but never knew about his family. Now she felt bad that he had to grow up with that kinda family. She knew he lived with his uncle a few years ago, but then his mom moved back to California and he went to live with her. "Don't feel sorry for me Mia. I am glad that I grew up in that kinda household, it has taught me a lot. I know that when I have children they are going to be treated with love and I will make sure that my children never hurt because of something I did. It's not a child's fault if they were born on accident, it was their parents for making the decisions that they made."

In Baja

"Hey Letty come in here for just a second." Dominic called from the bedroom. Letty got up from her spot on the floor, annoyed at having to leave her comfortable position. "What Dom?" Dominic laughed at her irritated voice. He pointed to a box that was on the bed. "Open it" She looked over at the box curious as to what was in it. She opened the box to reveal a red dress, it reached just above her knees with straps and an opened back. She eyed Dominic suspiciously after having a look at the dress. " What is this for?" Dominic smiled, "Well, I'm taking you out to dinner. Since it was your birthday last week and we really didn't do much I thought about taking you out to dinner." She gave him a sly smile. "Ok, well where are we going?" "Ah, little girl you'll just have to wait and see. I'm going to go out and you have an hour to get ready. When I return we are leaving." Dominic walked out the bedroom and Letty took another look at the dress.

She took a shower and started to get dressed. Once in the dress Letty looked at herself in the mirror, the dress accentuated her curves and breast. She put on the stiletto heels that Dom had left her. She remembered when Mia had told her that she had to learn to walk in heels because someday she would need to walk in some. At this very moment Letty was thankful that Mia had made her learn to walk on heels. She let her curly hair out of its ponytail and began to blow dry it. Once she was done she gave herself another look, she heard a knock at the door and went over to answer.

When she opened the door she was amazed at the man standing in front of her. He no longer looked like a teenager, he looked like a man. Dominic was in a tux with a red tie to match her dress. He held a single red rose.

When she opened the door Dominic couldn't believe that he was looking at Letty. She looked very beautiful in the red dress. He wanted her right there, but knew that he needed to control himself. "You look beautiful Leticia." She smiled, "You don't look that bad yourself." He took her hand and led her out into the hallway of the hotel. They walked to the restaurant that was in the hotel.

When they entered the room Letty was surprised at what she saw, the restaurant was deserted, the only thing there, was a table with two chairs, in the middle a vase full of white roses, and two candles. The lighting in the room was a soft glow. She looked over at Dom and he smiled at her. He led her to the table, they sat down while a waiter served them their drinks. "Thank you" Letty said just above a whisper. Dominic was able to hear her and smiled, she was in shock and couldn't talk that well yet. "Letty, I want to ask you something," he said nervously, "Um…do…do you want to be my girlfriend?"


	16. Chapter 16

3rd person P.O.V

"Stop being so worried, she'll be fine. You know what, I don't even know why your so mad. It was bound to happen at some point. I mean come on she hangs out with the Torettos all the time. He was bound to convince her to leave with him at some point. You know what's so weird is that she became beautiful and he started to pay more attention to her." He looked up at her, he wasn't sure if what his wife was saying made sense. She walked over to him putting a plate of food in front of him. "Have you ever told Letty why her mother left, about how you know me, and about her younger sister?" she watched him, his eyes held a sadness only known to him, he looked older somehow. "No. I haven't told her, I know that she needs to know not just about us, her sister, and her mother. There is something else that she needs to know about." He ate his dinner slowly, thinking about his life and his daughter.

'_Soon she would have to know everything' _he thought to himself.

He walked up the stairs to his moms apartment. The smoke of cigarettes and smell of alcohol burned his nostrils. He opened the screen door, a cloud of smoke filled the room. He could hear the faint sound of his mothers voice. '_Her boyfriend is probably fucking her_.' He thought to himself. He walked to his room and shut the door, turning on some music that played softly in the background. He grabbed his guitar and started playing. Music to him was like a way of escaping into another world. A world different then this one, one that he could only dream of.

"Vince are you home?" The 31 year old women slurred out, she headed for her sons room opening the door. "What do you want mom?" Vince asked looking at his drunken mother. "I'm a going to go out." She slurred out, she headed towards him, "I need money Vince and I know you have some. Give it to me." "No go tell your boyfriend to give you money." She eyed him, "Give it to me or I will call Rick to come in here." He looked at her with disgust and took out his wallet. "I can't believe that you would rather feed your addiction then let me live my life. I earn that money working hard so that I can buy things for myself. Why don't you try to do something with you life?!" She slapped him and looked at him, "Oh and what is so great about your life? Don't you love me Vince? I gave you life, you should be thankful." "Come on lets get outta 'ere!" Rick yelled from the other room. She walked out closing the door behind her. "I do love you and I'm thankful because you gave me life. I just wish that you would quit your addiction and love me the way I love you mom."

He ran out the door with only his backpack, at the driveway he stood taking one last look at the house that he had grown up in. Not knowing where he was going he started running as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't want to be found by police or social services. They would only put him in foster care, somewhere he didn't want to go to. He had heard stories about how foster care children were treated.

He ran miles passing neighborhoods and different people. He came to a stop in front of the train station, taking out some money from his backpack he walked over to the cashier. She eyed him suspiciously, "How my I help you?" "I need a ticket to Chicago." He handed the money nervously over to the older woman. She took it and gave him a ticket. He placed the ticket in the pocket of his sweater. He walked out into the cold and sat down on a bench. Having an hour to kill before the train arrived, he opened his backpack taking out his sketch book and a pencil. He started sketching out his latest masterpiece. The train soon arrived, he got up and walked inside the train finding a seat near a window. He looked out at the people still waiting to get in, he made himself comfortable and began to sketching again.

He saw the many people waiting to get into the train. He began to push himself through the crowed finally making it to the door. He walked into the train and looked at the people already seated. He studied each person carefully trying to decide which one would be a good person to sit by. To the left of the train he spotted a young boy about 14 years old, he decided to sit next to him.

He looked over at what he was sketching and was surprise at the talent this young boy had. "Hey nice drawing." "Thanks" the young blond said shyly not looking up to see who was talking to him. "Names Leon." He extended his hand for a hand sake. "Jesse" the young boy took his hand and shook it. "You into cars?" the blond looked up at the older boy next to him. "Yeah, are you?" he asked excitedly. Leon let out a small laugh at Jesses enthusiasm. They talked for hours about cars.

"So Jesse where you headed to?" Leon asked his new found friend. "I'm going to Chicago." He said nervously. "I'm going to Chicago and then Los Angeles. How old are you? You look young to be traveling by yourself." Jesse looked up at him and smiled sheepishly, "Um…I'm 14. What about you?" "I'm 16. I left my home, well actually my mom left me. I decided that there was nothing in that town for me and decided to check out the city. So basically I'm what they call a runaway." Jesse looked at him and decided to tell Leon his story, "I..um…my dad was arrested. He did something and will be in jail for a very long time. Um…I'm also a runaway 'cause I'm running from cops and social services. They wanted to put me in foster care and a special program 'cause I have that shit ada or…" "ADD." Leon put in. "Yeah that shit." Leon nodded looking at him one more time, "So you don't have anyone?" "Nope." Leon got an idea, "Hey why don't you and I hang out together, you know. We can help each other out. What do you say?" Jesse looked up a big smile on his face, "Yeah sure I would like that."

"Um…do…do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend." They smiled at each other. He was glad that she said yes. They ate lobster and had chocolate mousse for desert.

"You want to go walk?" He asked her taking her hand. She nodded and followed him out onto the small town filled with tourist manly. They walked hand in hand through the streets, feeling the warm night air on their flesh. "Do we have to go back to Cali?" she asked looking up at him. He looked down at her and smiled, "I would love to say no, but I gotta graduate from high school babe." he laughed at her pouting. "Why don't you wanna go back?" he asked softly. " 'Cause I want to keep you to myself. You see I don't share well with others." she smiled mischievously. He grabbed her and sat her down on the concrete railing of the pier, standing in between her legs. "Don't worry I don't share well either." She laughed at his comment. He looked into her chocolate eyes getting lost in them. He leaned down capturing her lower lip and sucking on it for a moment. "Dom lets go back to the room." she said huskily. He swallowed hard and nodded his head taking her down and leading her back to the Hotel.

She took the key to the room and opened the door. She was greeted with a trail of red and white rose petals in front of her and the room filled with candles. She looked up at Dom and smiled. "You like it?" "I love it." she kissed his cheek. She took his hand in hers and followed the trail pulling him with her. The trail ended at the door to their bedroom, she slowly opened the door which reveled the floor covered in white rose petals and the bed covered in red rose petals. The room was filled with candle light and the sliding door let the ocean breeze into the room along with the sound of crashing waves.

She kissed his lips, "Thank you." He smiled at her, she tilted her head to the side a little and studied him for a moment. Then she traced his entire jaw line, making her way down to his chest. She pulled his jacket off, falling to the ground underneath him. Her hands working to undo his red tie, which landed on the floor as well. Her index finger slowly traced down the button down shirt, she stopped at his belt buckle and bit her lower lip. Untucking the shirt, she lifted her hands back up to the first button and started to unbutton his shirt. He watched her with a small smile as she undressed him. "Having fun undressing me?" He teased, she looked up at him and smiled, "You know I am." she smile mischievously. His shirt ended up on the floor along with his other clothes. She unbuckled his belt while he kicked his shoes off. She pulled his pants down and he stepped out of them taking off his socks. Leaving him in just his boxers.

The night ending in their love making and a blissful sleep in each others arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After 2 days and 19 hours of driving, they where finally back in Echo Park. The drive had been silent for the past two hours. Both of them getting themselves prepared for their parents anger. They both thought about the things that they would say to them. The consequences that they would have to face.

The exit was coming into view now. He got off and turned heading in the direction of their house. About two blocks from their block he stopped the car. He looked over at her and smiled wearily. "I love you" she smile, "I love you too." She looked out into the horizon she could see the first house that led into their block and sighed. "Are we going to tell them about us?" she questioned wondering if what had happen back in Baja had been real. He took her hand and kissed it, "Yeah we are." He started the car and drove the short distance to his house.

Outside stood Anthony and Humberto, both staring at the car angrily. Dom and Letty got out of the car, Letty went to stand next to Dominic.

Anthony went over to his son first and punched him right in the eye. Humberto went over to Letty and slapped her. "You two are in serious trouble!" Anthony spoke up first. "Come on your coming inside with me Dominic Alexander Toretto!" Humberto grabbed Letty by her arm, "And you are going home with me!"

The Toretto's House

"What the hell where you thinking?" He looked at his son who was now sitting down on the couch. Dominic cast his eyes down looking at something on the floor boards that was more interesting. "Answer me Dominic!" Anthony yelled. "I don't know." Dom responded quietly.

"Have I not taught you better? What exactly have I done wrong? Have I not given you enough? I'm very disappointed in you Dominic. But I'm more disappointed in myself for not raising my son do respect and to not do stupid things. Tell me something Dominic, did you sleep with her?" Dominic looked up at his father. His father had now sat down on a chair in front of him. "Yeah I slept with her." Anthony looked at his son for a moment. "I hope that you didn't get her pregnant, because if she is your going to take full responsibility and you will marry her. We'll talk tomorrow about you punishment. For now just know that you're not allowed near the garage, the shop or Leticia's house. You are not to use the phone or go out with you're friends. Vince is not allowed to come around and he already knows. Give me the keys to your car because you're no longer going to need them." Dominic handed over the keys to his car. "Go up to your room Dominic, I don't want to see your face right now." Dom got up and walked up the stair to his room.

The Rodriguez's House

"Well well well look who's back the whore." Coney said. Letty looked at her and launched at her trying to hit her, but her dad pulled her back. "Enough!" he shouted. Coney sat down on the couch in the living room ready to hear about Letty's punishment.

"Sientate!" Sit down Letty did as told, she glared at her step sister. "Coney go to your room." Humberto told his step daughter, "Aw dad." she whined but left anyway. Humberto looked over at his daughter, "You are in a lot of trouble. Lets start with the fact that you hit someone with a crowbar! You know how much money I had to pay for the medical bills? Oh but you wouldn't know now would you, because you ran off with Toretto! Que piensas, que tengo dinero para gastar en tus locuras!? What do you think that I have money to waste on your tantrums You are not allowed to go over to the Torettos anymore! I don't want to see you talking to them! Another thing your moving schools, I'm sending you to boarding school." Letty looked up shocked that he would send her away just like that.

"You cannot do that! You cannot just send me away like that and you cannot tell me what to do! I'm not your little girl anymore dad! You have not right to tell me what I can and cannot do!" she yelled at him. "No Leticia I have every right to do what I want. I am your father I will tell you anything I want!" He looked at her as she stood up to face him. "What did you do in Baja?" he asked her bluntly. "What do you want to know dad, you want to know that Dominic Toretto made me his. That he made me a woman, because he did and I enjoyed it." He slapped her across her face. "You better hope that you don't get pregnant or that I don't see him again because I'll kill him myself!" "You're one to talk! Tell me why my mom left you! I know that it wasn't because of something wonderful that you did to her!" She looked up at him now. "This is not about me! You start school on Monday, but your leaving tomorrow. Kate already packet your stuff." He told her. "So you're just going to throw me out like that!?" she followed her father into the kitchen. "Yes I am, I don't need anymore problems." he took a swig of his beer. "Is that all I am to you dad a problem?" she glared at him and then ran up to her room.

In a corner of the room there was a pile of luggage. Her drawers where empty and her closet only consisted of a uniform that she would be using for school. Her anger grew and she punched at a wall to let out some steam. A hole now appeared on the wall she sat down and looked out the window that now had security bars. She looked at Dom's house she questioned, how would she tell him that they where sending her away? To say goodbye, or when would she see him again?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Two months had past since Dom and Letty ran off. Mia was sad because Letty hadn't come around. Her father had not allowed for the Toretto family to contact her. At the moment they didn't know that Letty was at a boarding school.

Anthony was getting prepared for the last race in Palmdale. Dominic and Mia would go see his last race of the season. They began to pack up and load the car and trailer with the necessary parts. "I miss her so much," Mia spoke to her brother, he looked at his little sister, "I do to." Mia looked up at Dom, tears running down her cheeks, "I can't believe that she hasn't tried to sneak out or call. You know how she is." Dominic nodded, it had been weird that Letty didn't sneak out or call, hell they had not even seen her come out of her house. "Come on kids lets go." Anthony called his children. They got in the car and drove off. Something was different Anthony could feel it, he wasn't nervous about the race. What made him feel anxious was that he had had a dream the night before where his late wife came to him in the dream and told him that it was time to go. He decided to talk to Dominic about what should happen in case that something happen to him.

Hours later they arrived at Palmdale Speedway. They found a parking space and got out. Mia and Dom stretched out their tensed muscles. They both took in the scene around them, "I'm going to take the car to its place, I'll be back later. Dom take care of your sister." Dom nodded and watched his father drive away. Their relationship was getting back to normal. Dominic knew that he had lost his fathers trust and was slowly regaining it back. He still missed Letty, it was weird to him not seeing her everyday. For as long as he could remember she had always been there. The images of the night they first made love played back in his head. He didn't want that night to be the last, he was going to go find her when they got back home.

The first day at the races went by fast, Dom and Mia spend the day inside the trailer sitting around. The sun had gone down and darkened sky was now in full view. Anthony walked into the trailer and looked at both his son and daughter. "Dominic come with me outside I need to talk to you. Mia stay in here and don't open the door to anyone." Dom walked outside and followed his dad out to the bleachers. A few people where out on the track preparing for tomorrows big race.

"Dominic, I need to talk to you about something." Anthony took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "If something where to happen to me, I want you to take good care of your sister. If you need to sell the shop or garage for money go ahead and do it. I need to know that you'll take care of you sister. Promise me that." Dominic was looking at his father like if he had just grown another head. "I promise dad, but why are you talking like this?" Anthony didn't want to scare his son by telling him about the dream, "Dom know that I love you and your sister more then anything in the world. And promise me one more thing." "What's that dad?" "That you'll one day marry Leticia. She will make you the happiest man ever. Trust me." Anthony got up to leave, "Dad, I love you too." Dom said to his father. Dominic sat there alone thinking about what his father had just told him. He was becoming afraid about what he meant by anything happening to him.

Chicago

The lights where bright and the city full with people. The buildings where taller then what they had seen before. They walked through the crowed streets and made their way to a park. Where they would sleep for the night.

In the two months that they had ran from home they had been sleeping in the streets and stealing food from leftovers that people didn't finish at restaurants. They would go into stores and steal bags of chips, water, or anything that they could fit into their pockets. Their friendship had grown to one of brothers. At one point their friendship had been tested when a gang had told Leon to leave Jesse because he couldn't be a part of the gang. They told Leon that he would have a better life, but Leon was not about to leave Jesse by himself. He had grown to love him like a little brother and decided that he would stick by Jesse's side.

"Jess man, what do you think if we hitchhike to the next state. Pretty soon we'll be wanted in this state." Leon had a beer on one hand and a cigar on the other. "Well where would we go?" Jesse asked taking a drag from his cigar. "How 'bout California. We would be able to see the ocean for the first time." Jesse smiled from ear to ear, he had never seen the ocean and wanted to see it. "Lets go then. When are we going?" Leon laughed at his excitement. "Well how about tomorrow we do a little shopping for food and then hitchhike outta here." Leon put out his cigar and took the last gulp of beer. "Ok." The two boys laid down on the floor and covered themselves with newspaper to keep the cold away.

Boarding School

She hated her father for sending her away to boarding school. She missed Dominic more then anything, she couldn't believe that they had been away from each other for so long. If only she could tell him where she was at. She wondered if he was sleeping with other girls. Or what he was doing at that moment.

"Hey Letty." her roommate walked in. Alexis was her age and even though they had met each other two months ago, they knew nothing about each other. "Hey Alex." She sat down on the bed across from Letty. "Ugh, I'm so pissed. Jared from English, well he was my boyfriend and I caught him kissing this bitch. Do you have a boyfriend?" Letty looked over at her. "Um, I kinda do, but I'm not sure." Alexis got up from her spot and walked over to Letty. "What do you mean kinda?" Letty looked out the window and then back at Alexis, "Well it's kinda weird 'cause my friend Dominic and I we went to Mexico and the relationship changed. We started dating and then when we came back my father got mad and sent me here. I haven't talked to him or his sister a ever since then." Letty didn't want to tell her that she had lost her virginity to him.

"Want to come to a party? It's a birthday party for Amanda." Alexis was looking through her wardrobe. "Not really, I'm kinda tired." Letty watched as Alexis picked out a skirt and a pink blouse to go with it. "You should go. You know you've been tired a lot lately. Maybe your sick." "No I don't think that I'm sick." Letty replied. Only she was beginning to worry, she had not gotten her period this month and was hoping that it was just late. "Who knows you might even find yourself a guy that you think is hot." Letty thought about it for a moment '_Who could be hotter then Dominic?" _she thought to herself. "Well ok I guess I could go for a couple of minutes. As long as you don't make me dress all girly and shit." Alexis laughed and agreed to Letty's wishes to not dress girly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to Nikki2513 and Vinces-Girl for reviewing.**

**Nikki2513- **Lol, but you know where to find the unedited version.

Anthony kissed and said one last goodbye before he left to the track. "I love you" he said to both of his children. "I love you too daddy," Mia said. "I love you dad." Dominic hugged his dad. "We'll see you at the track dad. Good luck." Anthony walked to his car and got his gear on. The race was about to start, he got in his car and looked at a picture of his children when they where younger. He worried about what would happen to them once he was gone. He turned his car on and moved it to the start line.

The race started with Anthony in first place. Dominic and Mia cheered in the bleachers. "He's doing every good." Mia said happily. Dominic looked at his sister and put his arm around her.

A car pulled up to Anthony's car and tried to pass it. When Anthony wouldn't let him pass, the car hit the back bumper of the car. Sending Anthony to the wall at 120 mph, the car crashed and the crowed went silent. The crew started running towards the car, but all of a sudden the car blew up and it engulfed in flames.

Dominic let go of Mia and ran down the bleachers trying to get to his dad. Mia started crying and soon got up and ran towards her brother. Down on the track security held a screaming Dominic back. Mia tried to calm her brother down, but failed. She started to cry knowing that her father was never coming back.

The car was watered down and paramedics told the crew that Anthony had passed away. "Today we have lost a great legend Anthony Dominic Toretto has passed away. He was a great man. We send our prayers to his family." it was announced over the speakers and the rest of the race was cancelled.

Dominic and Mia where taken into a room in the back. They gave Dominic medication to calm him down. The police explained to them who the racer had been, his name was Kenny Linder. The police soon contacted their aunt, she went to pick them up as soon as she heard about what happen. She took them back to their house, knowing that they would be more comfortable at home.

Their aunt Marie started to make the funeral arrangements and started to contact the rest of the family and friends. The garage and store would be shut down for the rest of the week. A stone would be made for Anthony, he would be laid to rest next to his wife.

Vince

He was at home watching T.V. the race that Mr. Toretto would be at was on. His mom and recent boyfriend where who-knows-where. He was happy to have the house to himself that way he could watch T.V in peace.

Then it happen Mr. Toretto had crashed. Vince watched as the car exploded and flames engulfed it. He watched as the firefighters put the flames out. Then he heard the unbelievable, the T.V. announcer announced that Anthony Toretto had died.

Vince sat down on the floor tears coming down his eyes. Anthony had been like the father he had never had. He thought about Dominic and Mia, he wondered how they where doing. If someone had been able to control Dominic and who would comfort Mia. And then he remembered Letty.

He turned off the television and ran out the door. He ran until he got to Dom, Mia, and Letty's neighborhood. He looked over at the Toretto house, but it seemed empty. No one was home yet. He walked over to Letty's house and knocked at the door.

A young girl opened the door and looked at him with disgust. "Can I help you?" she said. "Yeah, I need to talk to Letty." The girl looked puzzled, her mother soon appeared at the door. "He is looking for Letty." she told the older woman. "Letty doesn't live here anymore." Vince was stunned, "What do you mean?" Kate looked at him, "Yeah she left two months ago. She is in boarding school." Vince thought about it for a moment. "Do you know how I can reach her. This is an emergency." "No. Her father as strict instructions that no one is allowed to contact her." Vince looked at Kate once more, "Ok then, bye."

He walked back down the street and sat down on the porch of the Torettos. He had to figure out how to contact Letty. Now he understood why they had not seen her in two months.

Later that day

Mia and Dom arrived at home. Both had been quiet the whole ride to the house. Marie and the kids walked up to the door and found a sleeping Vince on the porch. Dominic woke him up. When Vince saw them the tears started flowing. "I'm so sorry," he managed to say. Vince and Dominic hugged and then Mia and Vince hugged.

They entered the house and sat in the living room. "Do you want anything to eat?" Marie asked them. They said no, all appetite had been lost. There was a frantic knock at the door and Marie went to open it. Alexia, Anthony's girlfriend was at the door. Marie looked at her, "Tell me it's not true! Please tell me that it's a lie!" Marie hugged her and Mia began to cry again. Marie led Alexia to the kitchen to calm her down and explain the situation.

"Um…I went over to Letty's today." Vince said. Mia and Dominic both looked at him. "Letty was sent to boarding school that is why we haven't seen her. She is not allowed to have any contact with anyone." Dominic shook his head, "Who told you?" Vince rubbed his arm absentmindedly, "Kate. I told her that it was an emergency, but she said that her father was the one who didn't allow it." Dominic nodded. "Mia why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep." Mia looked at him, "I don't want to be alone." Dominic looked at her and smile sadly, "Ok, you can sleep with me tonight. Are you going to stay with us?" Vince looked up at him, "Yeah sure." The three went up to Mia's room. Dominic got in bed with his sister and Vince laid down on the floor with blankets and a pillow. They knew that they would not sleep tonight, but the company of each other was comforting.


	20. Chapter 20

The funeral would be today at 10:00. Mia got up wishing that this was all a dream and that she would wake up any moment with her father by her side. Unfortunately it wasn't and realization dawned on Mia and she started crying. Dominic was awaken by Mia's crying, he turned to see her, tears were rolling down her ebony cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "It's ok Mia, let it all out." Dom cooed. Her tears came down more rapidly. Vince sat down on the bed and stroked Mia's hair. Once Mia calmed down they all got up and began to dress for the days events.

Mia took a shower and then put on a black dress with black high heels. She let her hair loose and put on a little bit of make-up. She walked down the hall and looked at her father's bedroom door. Her body felt numb, she felt anger toward the guy that killed her father. She walked down the stairs, entering the living room she saw Crystal sitting on the couch. Mia went and sat next to her. They both hugged and began to cry again.

Dominic put on the finishing touches to his black suit. He walked out into the hallway and down the stairs. He couldn't bring himself to open his father's bedroom door. He saw his sister and Crystal sitting on the couch. Even though he didn't like Crystal, at that moment he was convinced that Crystal had loved his father more then he thought. He went over to his aunt Marie and hugged her.

Vince walked in wearing a black suit. He wasn't use to that kinda clothing and it was weird to see him all dressed up. In another occasion Dominic and Mia would have made fun of him. He stood next to Dom.

"Lets go," Marie lead the group out the door and into the limousine that Anthony's crew had rented for them. The ride was silent, everyone thinking about their own feelings.

They arrived at the funeral home and were greeted by family members. Everyone saying their sorrys. Their grandmother and aunts concern with what would happen to Dominic and Mia.

During the ceremony family members and friends went up to the podium to talk about Anthony. They talked about how much he loved his family. About how much he love racing. They told stories of Anthony as a young person and when he was a child. They remembered a great person and finally told his children that if they ever needed something to come to them.

It wasn't an open casket because Anthony had been burned, but people still went up to pay their respects and say their last goodbye. They went by the family area to say sorry and hug them.

After the ceremony was over the coffin was carried out to the graveyard. Dominic, Vince and Anthony's brothers and brothers-in-law helped carry the coffin out.

They arrived at Anthony's final resting place, right next to his wife. The priest said a few things. Then Mia and Dom placed two white roses on top of the coffin. They lowered the coffin and Mia began to cry even more. Dominic held on to her. "No dad, please don't go!" Mia began to scream. Her grandmother grabbed Mia by her arm and lead her away. Dominic looked down once more, "Goodbye dad, I love you. Say hi to mom for me. Thanks for giving me a great life." he dropped a red rose into the hole and made his way to the car with Vince by his side.

At Boarding School

Letty was beginning to worry even more. She was now vomiting in the mornings and still had not gotten her period. Unfortunately there was no way that she could get her hands on a pregnancy test. She needed to know if she was pregnant or not. She was afraid of what her father might say or do for that matter. Letty knew that her father was capable of anything, so that he wouldn't look bad. And if that meant Letty getting rid of her baby, then he would make sure that she got rid of it. She decided to wait before jumping to conclusions. She would wait a couple of weeks more, maybe she would get her period later.

"Hey Let, did you finish Mrs. Locks homework?" Letty was brought out of her thoughts by Alexis. "No, I think it's due next week." Letty responded, she grabbed her backpack and looked at the clock. Her class began in 20 minutes. "Oh, I thought it was due today." Alexis said grabbing her backpack as well. The two girls walked out the door and made their way to their English class.

"Hey you know Mark?" Alexis asked Letty. "Yeah his that guy how thinks his the shit." Alexis laughed at Letty's comment. "Yeah him, well guess what? he has a big crush on you. He wants me to hook you up with him." Lettys eyes got big. She couldn't see herself with someone other then Dom. "Um…um.." "Oh come on give him a chance the guy might be cocky but he is cute." Alexis tried to convince Letty. "I can't date him." Alexis grabbed Lettys arm making her stop abruptly. "Oh come on, don't tell me that your waiting for that guy back home. What if he already has another girlfriend? You have been away for two months. Some guys just don't wait around for a girl." Alexis had a point Letty though. She knew the way Dominic was, always sleeping with other girls, but still what if she was pregnant with Doms child. "I can't, you just wouldn't understand." The two girls began walking again. "Ok what if we double date. You and I can go with Mark and his friend Tito. I like Tito his so hot. Come on girl, do it for me please." Letty finally gave in to her begging friend. "Fine, but you own me big time." The two girls walked into class for a boring hour of English.

Jesse and Leon

The night air was cold and clouds surrounded the night sky. Rain was likely to come down tonight. The two boys had been walking the back roads for an hour already. Two semis had passed by, but they wouldn't stop to pick them up. They would keep walking 'till they couldn't no more. The street was dark unless it was illuminated by the cars lights.

"Here comes a truck," Jesse said excitedly. Leon began to show his thumb to the driver. The driver looked at the pair, but kept on driving. "Fine you fucking ass keep driving!" Leon yelled at the car. Jesse's smile dropped, he was getting tiered of walking and becoming sleepy. "Leon why don't we just sleep here for tonight. I'm getting kinda tiered." he yawed looking at his friend. "We would, but it looks like it will rain tonight. Tell you what, will sit here for a couple of minutes. Maybe a car will pass by and we can get a ride." The pair sat on the street and waited. It seemed like hours, when another car's lights began to show in the horizon. Leon got up right away and began to give signs. The driver stopped and Jesse got up quickly.

"Hey where you going?" a young girl about 16 asked. "California." Leon said. "Ok get in I'll give you a ride to the next town." Leon got in the front and Jesse in the back. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Leon asked. "Well I went to a party two towns over and I'm just returning. So what are you two doing out here?" Jesse observed the girl closely. "We are trying to get to California." Leon said simply. "Oh, my name is Morgan. What about yours?" "I am Leon and this is Jesse." he pointed to his blond friend. "You live in the next town?" Leon questioned her. "Yup. My dad dragged me to live out here with his wife and two children. It's the kinda town that everyone knows who you are and all the kids grow up going to the same school and shit. You two need a place to stay?" She asked. "Well are you offering?" Leon said with a smirk. "I might be." she flirted with him. "Yeah sure." Leon responded. She smiled to herself.

They arrived at a big mansion. Leon and Jesse had never seen such a big beautiful house like that. "Wow you never told us that you were rich." Jesse finally spoke. Morgan laughed at his enthusiasm, "No I'm not rich my father and his wife are rich. I just live here." Jesse looked at her, "Oh sorry." "Don't be, I'm not." The boys followed her into the house and up to her room. She gave them the spare room next to hers. Jesse walked in looking around, "You want to spend the night with me big boy?" she took Leon by his shirt. "Yeah sure. Goodnight little bro." Leon had a big grin on his face. Jesse shook his head and got in bed. Leon followed Morgan to her room.

Morgan began to seduce Leon. They fucked and afterwards just laid there. Morgan looked over at him, "Can I ask you something?" Leon looked up at her, "Yeah sure." Morgan twisted her hair around her finger and bit her lower lip, "Can I go with you two to California?" Leon sat up and looked at her. "What about your family? Why would you want to leave such a nice place like this?" Morgan sat up and faced him, "Yeah it's nice and all but my dad doesn't care about me. He cares more about money and his business that his to busy to love me. I want something different, isn't it why you and your friend ran from home?" Leon looked over at her, "How do you know that we ran from home?" "Well Jesse looks to be 14 and you are what 16?" She cocked her eyebrow, "Look if I go with you, you'll have a ride and money to get you to California." Leon sighed, "Ok, you can come with us. I just hope your dad doesn't blame me for it." Morgan smiled, "Don't worry, I can bet you that my dad won't notice that I am gone." she claimed on his lap and pushed him down, she began to kiss him.


	21. Chapter 21

After the funeral everyone went over to the Toretto home for a gathering of family and friends. There was a buffet. The launch was to honor Anthony's life and what a great man he was.

"So what's going to happen to the kids?" Marie asked her two sisters and mother. "Well since Dominic will be 18 in one week, I think we can take them in until his birthday and then hand over Mia's parental rights to him. I believe that right now they need each other more than anything." The women stayed quiet thinking, "What if one of us just stays here until Dominic's birthday and then he can take care of his sister. It would be better if they stayed in their own home." Shannon the older sister of Anthony put in. "Well have you thought about the fact that maybe Dominic will not be able to support Mia financially?" Karen the younger sister asked. "Anthony had life insurance and they are going to give the kids money every month to be able to pay the mortgage on the garage and shop. I have faith that they will be able to make it financially." The grandmother said. "Ok so who will stay with them?" Marie asked. "Well I work and have the twins to take care of." Shannon and Karen looked at Marie. "I wish I could, but I have to go out of town tomorrow on business." Grandma Georgia stood up, "I will look after my two precious grandchildren."

Mia sat outside on the swing that her dad had build for her when she was five. She remembered how much she had begged her dad to put a swing on the tree. Finally he did it and she hugged him and kissed him thanking him as much as she could. Tears began to come down her cheeks as she thought about the fact that her father would never walk her down the aisle, the fact that he would never see her become the doctor he wanted her to be, or that he would never get to see his grandchildren. She wiped at the tears that rolled fiercely down her cheeks.

Vince sat in the living room observing all of the guest. Dominic was off somewhere talking to his two uncles about what he would do with the garage. He finally got up and looked around for Mia. Finally he found her outside on the swing. He grabbed a bottle of water for her and went to her. He saw her tear stained face which broke his heart. He wished that he could take away her pain, but knew that only time would heal her broken heart.

"Hey Mia, I brought this for you." She smile sadly at him and took the water. "I was just remembering when my dad build me this swing." He leaned on the tree trunk and watched as Mia swung herself slowly. "Yeah I remember too. You kept begging your dad and you told him that if you got straight As on your next report card that he had to build it for you." she chuckled softly. "You know, my dad will never see me walk down the aisle or have my fist child." Vince went up to her and stopped her swinging, he squatted in front of her, he took her chin on his fingers and looked at her, "Mia your dad might not be here physically, but he is here spiritually and in your heart. He will watch over you and be there during your happy moments and your sad moments. Him and your mom will protect you and guide you everyday of your life." Mia smiled at him, she never knew that Vince could say such lovely things. She hugged him and thanked him for being there for her and for caring about her.

Dominic watched his uncles talking about what he should do with the shop and garage. One told him to sell it and the other to keep it. "If you sell the shop and garage you will get money to pay for the house and you will not have to worry about putting money into the shop and garage." his uncle Ralph advised while his uncle Carlos shook his head in disagreement. "No no. If you keep the shop and garage you will be making more money and you'll have money to pay of the mortgage and supply the store with the necessities." His uncle Ralph looked at him, his eyes growing big at an idea that had popped in his head, "I got a better solution. Why don't you give us the shop and garage, so that we will take care of it. A young man like yourself does not need those kinds of worries. Of course you will get a portion of what the garage and shop make." Dominic rolled his eyes, his father use to say that his brothers only cared about money and he was right. "Look uncles, I appreciate the concern and the advice, but I have decided that I will run the garage and shop." His uncles looked at him for a moment. Dom started to walk away, he could hear his uncles calling him. He went in search of peace and quiet, he needed to be alone for a moment. All the people were beginning to get to him.

He made his way upstairs to his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed. It seemed to him that everything was going wrong. First he lost Letty because of her father and his strict rules, which he didn't understand. And now his father had died. Even though the family said that they would help out and be there for them, he knew that at the end of the day they would all go home leaving Mia and him to deal with life on their own. He rubbed his head and laid down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. His mind drifted to Letty, he had not seen her in two months. It was unbearable, he almost wanted to go over to her house and strangle her father for information on where she was. Over the last two months he realized that he would never be able to live without her, that she was his life and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He sat up and looked around the room, there was nothing of hers to remind him of her. "Letty I missed you," he said to the empty space in front of him. He got up and went back downstairs to talk to the friends and relatives.

Jesse and Leon

The sun shined through the window and spilled into the room. Leon woke up and looked at the girl next to him. She looked peaceful and happy. He ran his finger on her jaw line and kissed her on the lips softly. Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled at him. "Good morning." He growled out. "Good morning to you too." she said huskily. They both sat up, Morgan stretched her body, she tied a sheet around her naked body and got out of bed. Leon watched her move to get her clothing, he then turned to look at the clock it read 10:00. He got up quickly and put his clothes back on. He sneaked out of the bedroom and went over to where Jesse was at. He opened the door and saw a sleeping Jesse on the bed. He went over to him and kissed his cheek. Jesse opened his eyes and looked at Leon "Good morning pumpkin, time to wake up." Leon smiled. Jesse got his hand out from under the pillow and gave Leon the finger. Leon chuckled. "Time to get up, Morgan is taking a shower. She's going to go with us, ok?" Jesse sat up running a hand through his hair. "But won't she tell on us?" he asked nervously. Leon shook his head, "No, look at it this way we will have a ride to California and I'll have a girlfriend." Jesse rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He got out of bed and put his jeans, shirt, shocks, and shoes back on.

They finished getting dressed and met Morgan in her room. She began to pack her clothes, money from the safe, and some things that she might need. "Ok lets go." They walked out the door and to her car putting her bag in the trunk, they got on and drove off.

They drove for hours finally stopping at a restaurant to eat. "So what are you guys going to do in California?" she asked them. "Well we really haven't thought about it." Leon responded with a puzzled look. "I want to work at a garage." Jesse was more awake now and excited to go to California. "Your into cars?" Morgan looked at him, she liked him like a little brother. "Yeah, I love them. Engines calm me down." The waitress served them their food. "So why are you going to California?" Leon asked her, becoming interested in what she would do. "Well I want to be a model or an actress. Los Angeles would be good for that," she said with a smile. Jesse picked at his hamburger taking away the onion and pickles. "What about you Leon?" Morgan took a bite of her turkey sandwich. "I'm planning to work at a garage too." he responded. Two police officers walked in, making Leon's eyes go wide. Morgan turned to see what surprised Leon, she saw the cops and turned to look at the boys. "What have you done?" she asked just above a whisper. "We would steal stuff to eat and stuff," Leon whispered back. They finished eating in silence and paid for their food. They got up trying not to bring attention to themselves. Once outside they hurried into the car and drove off.

Boarding School

Once class was over Alexis and Letty went out to the cafeteria to eat lunch. They sat on a table outside, Letty picked at her food. She wasn't really hungry, she felt more nauseous then hungry. She pushed her food away and Alexis cocked her eyebrow at her. "What?" Letty asked sharply. "You're not going to eat?" Letty shook her head, "I feel nauseous." she explained. "I think you should go see the nurse." Alexis stated. "No," Letty said simply. "Let, you have been vomiting every morning and now you're nauseous." Alexis paused for a moment and then her eyes got big. Letty looked at her afraid at what she might say next. "Are you…I mean are you…pregnant?" Alexis said the last word quietly. "No." Letty nearly screamed out. Alexis eyed her for a moment and then nodded, "You know you can trust me. I am here for you when ever you need me or you decide to tell me whatever it is you're hiding." Letty sighted, "Look I trust you, but just give me time to get my mind together." "Ok."

Mark and Tito sat down with the girls. "Hey you two." Tito greeted them. "Hey Letty," Mark said shyly. Letty gave him a small smile. "We were wondering if you two would like to go to the movies with us?" Tito said looking at both girls. Alexis spoke up first, "Yes that would be great." "Ok, how about tomorrow night? We will pick you girls up at your room." "Ok." The guys left before the girls could change their minds.

Letty got up and glared at Alexis, she grabbed her plate and threw it away. Alexis followed her quickly. "Why are you mad?" Letty stopped and looked over at Alexis, "Because you just set me up on a date with Mark!" Letty said angrily. "You need to get out, maybe that is why you're sick 'cause you haven't gone out." Alexis tried to convince her. Letty thought about it for a moment. 'Maybe she was just stressed and that would explain why she had not gotten her period and why she was sick. Yes that is it' she tried to convince herself. "Ok I'll go." Alexis smile happily that she had won. "But I will not kiss him or hold his hand. Oh and I will not dress up all girly and shit for him." Alexis rolled her eyes, "Fine." The two girls walked off to the library to use the computers for an essay that they had to write for English.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to Vinces-girl for the review.**

"Let me see what you are planning to wear." Alexis said walking into the room. Letty was wearing tight jeans, a black tank top, and her boots. "I told you I wasn't dressing up." Letty smiled. Alexis rolled her eyes, someone knocked at the door and she went to open it. The two boys stood there, each with a bouquet of flowers. "Hey guys come in." The two boys walked in and handed the flowers to their rightful owners. "Thanks." the girls said in unison. "Well lets get going." Alexis said smiling. The four walked out the door and headed to the theater. Letty tried hard to stay as far away from Mark as possible. The guys started goofing around. Letty rolled her eyes, 'great just what I needed a boy.' she thought. "So Letty, where do you live?" Tito asked. "I live here. Where else." Alexis rolled her eyes at her, "She lives in Echo Park." "Oh, don't you live near there Mark?" Tito looked over at Mark. "Yeah. My parents have a house near Flower Drive." Letty knew where that was at, Vince lived near there. "What street do your parents live on?" Mark asked her, walking over to stand next to her. "Um, they live on Kennedy." Mark smiled brightly, "That's just a few blocks from where I live." Letty nodded and shot a glare at Alexis who put her hands up in surrender.

Alexis and Tito walked off and left Letty and Mark alone. Letty thought about it for a moment and then realized that this was all a plan to get her alone with Mark. "So, what do you like to do?" Mark asked her. The two sat down at a table, "I like to work on cars." Mark looked up at her, "You like cars?" Letty rolled her eyes, "Yes." Mark smile, "So you know how to fix them and stuff right?" "Yeah" Letty said softly. "Cool." Letty looked at the other students passing by them, "Mark do you have a girlfriend?" Mark looked at her, "Uh no. Why? Do you have a boyfriend?" Letty sighted, "Yeah I do." "Oh" Mark said disappointed, "Then why did you agree to come?" Letty studied Mark for a moment, "I didn't." she said shacking her head. "Alexis was the one who made the decision for me. Look Mark I am sorry if you thought that you had a chance with me. The thing is that I love my boyfriend and I just can't leave him or cheat on him." Mark nodded, "It's ok Letty, I understand I just hope that we can still be friends." Letty smiled, "Yeah we can be friends."

Echo Park

Vince and Mia sat in the kitchen just sitting there. It had been two weeks after the funeral, things where getting back to normal little by little. Dom and Mia's grandmother had left just after Dom turned 18. Now Mia was in Dom's care.

"I miss Letty." Mia said sadly. Vince looked up at her, "Yeah I do too and your brother does too. I wonder if she knows about everything that has happened." Mia sighted, "I don't think so Vince, but I know that when she finds out she is going to be sad." Vince nodded.

The door swung opened, Mia and Vince both looked at Dominic. His white shirt was staid with blood and he was holding a wrench in one hand. "What happened Dom?" Mia quickly walked over to him. Dominic sat down and looked at his friend and at his sister. "I went to the store to buy some things for dinner and I saw Kenny Linder walking out with groceries. I got mad and I took the wrench that I had in the car. Then I started hitting him with it. I couldn't stop no matter how much I tried. The people their saw me and called the cops. I…I left before the cops got there." Dom finished breathlessly. Mia began to cry. "Dominic you got to get out of here. The cops will be here any minute, you need to go." Vince said franticly. "No I can't." Dom simply stated.

The police sirens could be heard getting closer and closer. Cops busted in through the doors and ran through the entire house. They found what they where looking for in the kitchen. "Dominic Toretto you are under arrest for the assault and battery of Kenny Linder." Mia tried to fight the cops away from her brother, Vince quickly grabbed her and held her as they took Dominic.

"What are we going to do now?" Mia asked Vice. She held onto him and began to cry even more as she realized that she was now on her own. "Don't worry Mi, I am right here and I will take care of you."

Mia called her grandmother and aunt telling them about what happen to Dominic. Her aunt Marie said that she would contract a lawyer to help with Dominic's case. For the meantime Mia would go live with her grandma.

Weeks later Dominic was sentence in court. He got five years and was banned from the tracks for life. He was sentenced to Lompoc. Mia began to cry and Dominic felt bad for letting her sister down and his father. The guards took Dominic away, not letting him say bye to his family. The court gave the parental rights of Mia over to her grandmother Georgia. Dominic signed papers leaving the garage and store in Mia's care.


	23. Chapter 23

_**One month Later**_

"Oh no! my pants don't fit anymore." she said to herself as she tried hard to button up her jeans. "Will Leticia Rodriguez please come to the main office." The intercom echoed through out the building. She rolled her eyes, 'Great I wonder what happen' she thought. "Hey what did you do?" Alexis entered breathlessly. "Nothing." she finally got the button thorough the hole. "Then why are they calling you?" "I don't know!" Letty said irritated. "Oook, sorry." Alexis turned around ready to head out the door "No wait. I'm sorry I'm just frustrated. Can you please go with me to the office?" Letty grabbed her jacket and put it on. "Yeah sure." The girls walked out the door and headed to the office in silence.

The office was bustling, phones were ringing off the hook. "Can I help you ladies?" one of the secretaries asked. "Yeah I was called to come here." Letty raised her eyebrow. "Your name?" "Leticia Rodriguez." The lady was looking through some papers, "Ah yes, you can wait there," she pointed to some chairs, "the principle wants to talk to you." Letty and Alexis went and sat down.

"What do you think he wants to see you for?" Alexis asked quietly. "I don't know." Alexis looked around the room and then back at Letty, "Maybe it's about all the ditching." Alexis grumbled, Letty turned and looked at her rolling her eyes. "I don't think so."

"Leticia Rodriguez." The principle called out. She got up and walked to the door, "Hi." "Hi." They walked into the office, Letty took a sit and so did the principle. The principle was looking at his computer and finally looked at Letty. "Well I don't suppose you know why you're here right?" "No I don't know why I'm here." Letty responded. "Ok well Ms. Rodriguez your father called this morning. He said that you're going back home, something has happened. He said something about a family emergency. He will be here to pick you up tomorrow morning. You must pack all your belongings, you're not coming back to finish this semester." Letty became daze for a moment a million thoughts running through her mind.

She walked out of the office, Alexis looked at her worried. Letty had become a little pale. "Are you ok? What happened?" Alexis looked at her as she walked by her and out the door. "Hey Letty! Are you ok?" Letty sat on a bench and so did Alexis. "Something bad happened. My dad is going to come pick me up tomorrow." Alexis looked at her a little shocked, "Do you know if your coming back?" Letty shook her head, "No I'm not. Something really bad had to have happen for my dad to come for me." "What if it was you boyfriend?" Letty looked at her for a minute anger washing over her, but then she calmed down, "No. My dad hates him. It has to do with the family."

Letty went back to her room and started to pack her clothing and her stuff. Alexis was helping her out. Both girls had become close friends while there. They both knew that they would miss each other a lot. "Here's my phone number and address." Letty gave a piece of paper to Alexis. "I'm going to miss you so much. Here you go, this is my number and add. Call or visit whenever you want." The girls hugged each other and sat on Letty's bed. "Wow, I can't believe that I'm leaving. At first I didn't want to be here and now I don't want to leave. This has become home to me." Letty said looking around at the room. "At least this way you'll be able to see your boyfriend." Letty couldn't help but smile at the thought that she would get to see Dom and tell him of her little surprise.

Echo Park

Mia finished packing her clothing and necessities. It had been a month since Dom was sentence to jail. Her grandma Georgia had come to stay with her for awhile, but now her grandma had to go back to Montana where she lived. Mia would be going with her and would live there until Dom got out. She wasn't to happy about the move. She sat on her bed and looked around at the room one last time. Vince walked in and saw her, she began to cry.

"Aw, don't cry Mi. Everything will be ok you'll see." Vince tried to comfort her, but it only made her cry harder. "But I don't want to go Vince. I want to stay here, where I grew up." she wailed. Vince hugged Mia and held her for a moment.

"Mia darling it's time to go." grandma Georgia stated. Mia walked down the stairs with Vince behind her. She took one last look around at the house, made sure that the back door was locket and headed out the front door, she locket it. She walked down the stairs to the sidewalk, where a cab was waiting. She looked at Vince and she began to cry. Vince hugged her and a small tear rolled down his cheek. "Bye Vince. Take good care of yourself ok?" Mia smiled at him, "Bye Mia. I will take care of myself, you take care too." Mia got in the cab closing the door behind her. The cab drove off and Vince watched as the cab took a turn. He turned and looked at the white two story house in front of him, he began to walk back to his house leaving behind memories that he would forever remember.

Jesse and Leon

"Are we there yet?" Morgan had to laugh at Jesse's childlike voice. He had been asking the same question every 30 minutes. "No Jess. We still got two more hours." Leon said annoyed. The three where driving thorough the California desert for an hour now and where beginning to get tiered.

Finally after two hours a sign said, "Welcome to Los Angeles" They where finally in the City of Angeles. Morgan drove into downtown and made her way to a motel near Venice. When they arrived they paid for a room and went to it. Jesse ran to the beach followed closely by Leon and Morgan.

"Look at it Le, it's so big!" Jesse said in amazement. He had never seen the ocean in real life. Only in movies, but today his dream had come true. He ran into the water feeling the coolness of the wet sand between his toes. Morgan ran to Jesse and Leon pushed Morgan making her fall into the water. Jesse and Leon started laughing, but Morgan got a hold of their legs and pulled them into the water with her. The group had fun out on the beach for a long while. Near sunset they went in to the motel to take a shower and get dressed.

"Leon maybe we should go see the L.A. scene." Morgan said as she put on the final touches of her make-up. "What about Jess? I am not going to leave him here by himself." Leon looked over at her. "Don't worry we'll take him with us." Leon thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, but his only 14." Morgan rolled her eyes, "Don't worry I got a plan." she gave him a mischievous smile.

Lompoc

He ran his hand over his shaved head. He had been there a month and it was killing him. The first day he got in a fight with some of the prisoners. They where all bigger then him, with large muscles. He was big, but was not that muscular which was a disadvantage. One of the prisoners he had gotten in a fight with threw a hard blow to his face. Leaving Dom with a black eye. He decided that he would start working out everyday lifting weights to gain more muscle. It's not like he had anything else to do.

His grandma Georgia had told him that Mia was going to go live with her in Montana. He wondered how she was doing, how she took the fact that she was no longer going to live in a city with big shopping malls. The town where his grandma lived was a small town in were everyone knows everyone. With no big shopping malls, but small boutiques. 'How I miss you.' he thought to himself as he looked at a picture of his sister and himself at a fair years ago.

"Hey man, what you looking at?" his cellmate Christopher asked. "Um…this is my sister and I when we were younger." Dom handed him the picture. His cellmate was a man in his late 40s, he had been doing 20 years to life for killing a family. He had been driving drunk that night. Chris smiled and handed the picture back to Dom, "You have a love one back home?" Dom downcast his eyes looking at the floor and nodding. "She…I grew up with her. She is 16 right now, but I didn't get to see her the last few months. I don't even think that she knows that I am here. She is everything to me." "You know that if she loves you, when you get out she will still be waiting for you." Dominic had a small sad smile, "Yeah I know she will, but I don't want her to. She is 16 she needs to live her life and go out with other guys." Chris looked up at him and laughed lightly, "You know when I was your age I was just like you. Cocky and stubborn." Dominic looked at him not sure if he should take it as a compliment or an insult. "I had a girl just like you. I knew her since I was 13 and she was 10. I fell in love with her, we became a couple and she gave me a wonderful life. I went to jail when I was 18 and I let her go. Told her that she needed to live her life that she needed to experiment and not wait for me. She waited anyway, but when I got out she had taken my advise and went her own way. I have regretted it everyday of my life." Chris pulled out a picture of a 15 year old girl, with brown hair and blue eyes. "This was my girlfriend." Dominic pulled out a picture of Letty when she was 10 and one of when she was 15. "This is mine." Chris took it and looked at it, "She is beautiful." "Yes she is." Dom said proudly. "Don't let her go." Dom smiled. "Lights out!" The guard shouted. They got in bed, Dom looked up at the ceiling, he had the top bunk. His eyes began to close slowly.


	24. Chapter 24

Letty and Alexis had said their final goodbye. Letty pulled on a sweater, she didn't want her father to see her sudden weight gain. She walked down the hall making her way to the office, where her father was waiting for her. She opened the door and there she saw her father sitting in a chair. He looked older and different somehow. She handed some papers to the secretary, she wished her well and good luck with her life. Letty walked over to her father. They walked out the door, without so much as a hug, kiss, or hello. The last time they had seen each other, they weren't in good terms and they still weren't. They got in the car and drove off. The first hour had been silent.

"So Leticia, como as estado?" So Leticia, how have you been? Humberto turned to look at his daughter who was looking out the window. Letty didn't so much as turn to look at him she just kept staring out the window, "Fine." "There is some bad news. Your sister died." Letty was shocked at what she heard. She quickly turned to look at her father, "Which one?" her father kept staring out through the windshield, "Your younger sister." he couldn't bring himself to say her name. "How?" Letty questioned wanting to know more. "I don't want to talk about it right now." Letty rolled her eyes, that was her fathers way of running away from things by not talking about them. "Why are you such a jerk with me?" Humberto looked at his daughter then back out at the street ahead of him. "I am not a jerk with you." "Yes you are. You hate me, why?" Humberto slowed down and parked the car on the emergency lane, he turned the car off and then turned in his seat to look at Letty.

"I don't hate you Leticia. I love you more than anything in the world. I don't understand what gave you that idea." Letty looked out the side window once more, "Then why did you send me away?" "I hate the thing you do. Running away with Toretto was not a good thing. I don't like him Leticia. You know that." Letty narrowed her eyes at him. "Why dad? Because he sleeps around? Or because I slept with him? Which one is it?" Humberto looked at her and shook his head, "I am not going to answer that question." Letty scoffed, "Why do you run away from everything? You can never face your fucking problems." Humberto looked at her once more, "Do not curse Leticia. I never run from my problems." "Yeah you do. By not wanting to talk about it. That is the way that you run from your problems." He sighted heavily, "Ok what do you want to know? Tell me and I will tell you everything right now." Letty turned to look at him, "Ok, why did my mom leave? Who was that lady that came that one day that may mom left? Why do you hate Dom so much?" Humberto took a deep breath and began,

"You obviously remember that one lady that came that one day. I had an affair with her, she ended up pregnant. She gave birth to your younger sister. Kate she is the woman's sister. Your mom found out and called your uncle right away. She left taking your brothers and sister. The reason she did not take you was because you are not her daughter. You are the daughter of one of her best friends. Your real mother did not want you so I took you in and we raised you telling you that she was your mother. Unfortunately, she had had it with my affairs and she left me. Kate and I decided to get married so that we could raise your younger sister as Kates daughter." Letty was shocked for a moment, but suddenly became enraged, she was so angry that she began to cry. "I cannot believe you! You are a son of a bitch! You bastard!" Letty started yelling at him. "I get it now. I get why the hell you hate Dominic so much, because he sleeps around a lot. You think that he will do the same thing to me." she said a little to calmly. "I want to go home. Take me home right now." Humberto did as told, he started the engine and began to drive back home.


	25. Chapter 25

The flight had finally landed in Montana. Mia and her grandma got off and started walking to the luggage carousel. Her aunt Marie was waiting for their arrival. "Hi sweaty," they hugged, "How are you? How was your flight?" Mia gave a small sad smile, "I'm ok. The flight was good." Marie nodded, "Mom how are you?" "I am good. Just a bit tiered from the flight. We should get going we still got a long drive ahead of us." Marie nodded and led them to the parking lot of the airport.

They drove for hours, Mia remained silent she was not in the mood to talk. She just sat in the back of the car and listened to her aunt and grandma talk. She looked out the window, the state was different, ranches were everywhere. Small towns with populations of 1,000 or more or less people. She sighted heavily, knowing that in five years she would be able to go back home. She missed her brother terribly, not to mention her best friend and Vince who was now more like her best friend as well.

When they arrived to her grandmas ranch it was passed midnight. Marie led Mia to her new room. "Well Mia I hope you sleep well tonight. If you need anything I am just across the hall, ok?" Mia nodded shyly. "Goodnight aunt Marie." "Goodnight Mia." Her aunt left and Mia took a look around the room. The room contained a burrow and a full size bed with a quilt on top. She looked out the window and saw nothing, it was to dark.

"Ugh…What am I suppose to do here? I don't even know my family that well. Tomorrow I am going to have to meet my cousins and uncle. At least I get to see my grandpa, the only one I know. I don't even know my grandma." Mia whispered to herself. She got ready for bed and tried hard to fall asleep.

Echo Park

Vince sat in his room wondering were his mom was at. He was busy playing his guitar and watching television. His mom had changed in the last month. She was now quitting drugs and drinking. She had found herself a new boyfriend, who had changed her in many ways. Even though Vince was happy that she was changing, he didn't like her new boyfriend. He was a cop, a cop that wanted nothing more then to get rid of him. Officer. Thompson didn't like Vince at all and kept telling his mom that she should send Vince to military school so that he can learn some manners.

"Vince I am home! I got some great news!" his mom ran into her sons room. "Guess what?" she asked him, Vince looked at her putting the guitar back in its place, "What?" she had a big smile on her face, she extended her hand out showing a gold band with a small diamond in the middle. "He asked me to marry him!" she shriek. Vince's eyes shot wide open, he could not believe that he would ask her to marry him with out his permission. "Aren't you happy for me? I finally found my true love." Vince gave her a fake smile and congratulated her. "Yeah mom, I am very happy for you."

The phone rang and Vince answered it before anyone else could. "Hello?" "Hey Vince, it's me Hector. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the races tonight." Vince thought about it for a few moments, they had always drag raced but after school. He had never been to a race that was held at night. He had heard that they where very good and that there were cars like you had never seen them before. "Yeah ok I'll go. Can you come pick me up? You know where I live right?" "Yeah ese I know were's you live. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." The phone went dead on the other end, Vince hung up and grabbed his jacket. "Hey mom I am going out." His mom was to busy with her boyfriend to realize that he had left.

Hector arrived in a grey Honda Civic, the car needed a paint job. Vince got in and they drove of to the Valley. "Hey waz up man?" Hector asked, "Nothing much going on, ya know. So where is this being held at?" Hector turned onto the freeway and then looked at Vince, "It's over in the Valley. My cousin called me the other day told me that there was some races going on. He told me to come over and I thought I would invite you." Vince nodded, "So what's it like? I mean you know the cars?" "Ah that's the best part. The cars are all fixed up, they have neon lights, different colors, graphics, and the car parts are the best. You have to see it for yourself." Vince laughed, "I guess it's better then the drag races after school?" "Yeah homie, it's way better."

Vince got out of the car and was amazed at all the different performance cars, the engine revving, all the different ethnicities. There was all kinds of people there and best of all hot girls. He could not help but grin from ear to ear. "Whoa! This is so cool, we got to do this more often." Hector let out a small laugh, "Come on ese, lets go find my cousin." Hector and Vince made their way through the crowds occasionally taking a look at the engines of other cars.

"Hey Hector, how's it going? Who's this?" the young man pointed to Vince. "This is Vince, Vince this is my cuz Victor. He runs the races over here in the Valley." They shook hands, "Hey nice to meet you, this your first time to one of this races?" Vince nodded, "Yeah first time." "Cool, Where you live, ese?" Vince was checking out the engine on Victor's Civic, "I live in Echo Park." "Yeah yeah I know where that's at. Well lets get ready." Victor walked off and went over to the people that would be racing tonight. "Ok, we headed to the racing spot. Follow me Hector." Vince and Hector got in the car and followed Victor to the racing spot. There was a guy to the side that had a police scanner, all the other cars blocked the street closing off anyone who tried to drive through there.

Four cars would be racing tonight, a Civic, Mustang, Eclipse, and a Accord. The four cars lined up revving their engines. Vince and Hector looked on, neither one routing for one particular job. The clear was given and the guy in front put his hands up and then down, signaling that it was time to go. The cars took off, in the end the Accord won. Soon, a young man could be heard over the speaker phone yelling, "The po,po!" Hector and Vince along with all of the people there where running to there cars. Hector followed Victor to the party for the night.

"What did you think?" Victor asked handing a Corona to Vince. "It was good, we should do the same thing where we live." Hector looked at Vince, "You got a great idea going there man." Victor changed the subject, "So how's Dominic?" Vince looked at him a little surprised that he knew Dominic, "You know him?" "Yeah man, he and I had math together." "Oh, his doing good. I talked to him about two weeks ago." Hector and Victor nodded. The night went on, Vince met a young blond girl just the way he likes them. Around 3 in the morning, they went back to their homes. "Hey didn't you use to live next to Dom?" "Yeah but when my grandma left, my mom came back from Vegas and we went to live in some apartments." Vince said. Hector dropped off Vince at his home. Vince walked in, he could hear the snoring of Officer. Thompson.

Leon and Jesse

"Wake up guys." Morgan was shaking Leon, "Stop yelling." Leon said holding on to his head. Morgan started laughing, "That's what you get for drinking to much. Are you ok Jess?" Jesse was trying to get up, but all of a sudden he felt dizzy and fell back onto the floor making Morgan laugh harder. "I am glad that I can make you laugh this morning." Jesse pouted. "Aw Jess, it's just that you two should see yourselves." "Hey! Why don't you have a hangover?" Leon accused, " 'Cause unlike you," she pointed a finger at Leon, "I can hold my liquor." she said proudly.

The night before they had decided that they would go check out the L.A. scene. They arrived at a club. Morgan used her looks to her advantage and got pass the bouncers with Leon and Jesse. The bouncers did not ask them for ids. They paid a guy to buy them beer and liquor at the bar. Only at some point Leon got so drunk that he went up to the stage. He was trying to get up on the stereo to dance, but ended up tripping and pushing the stereo which fell to the side, making Leon laugh. The bouncers ended up kicking them out of the club. They tried to get into another club, but weren't able to get in.

At some point they where driving down a street of neighborhoods, there was a party at one of the houses. They decided to crash it, it ended up being a wedding. They lied their way in saying that they where friends of the braid, of course that did not last long. Jesse decided that he needed to make a speech. They where kicked out and finally returned to the motel.

"So you guys hungry?" Morgan teased. "Eww, don't talk about food, I might just vomit." Jesse said. "Well I am hungry and I don't want to go to McDonalds by myself." Leon looked at her with a face of disgust, "You like McDonalds?" Morgan turned to look at him, "Yes I do. Why? You don't?" Jesse was making vomiting noises. "No, the food tasted nasty and the hamburgers are so small that I need to eat 20 to get full, only to end up with a stomach ache afterwards." Morgan rolled her eyes, "Ok Einstein, what do you suggest we eat." "Um…I don't know." Jesse turned the TV on, the news came on. "On a special bulletin. There is a girl by the name of Morgan Johnson that is missing. Here is her picture." The anchor gave her status and information, along with a $10,000 dollar reward for her. Jesse and Leon both turn to look at her, "Guess my dad is looking for me."

Letty

The drive back home was long, but finally they arrived. As her father drove by the Toretto house she took a look at it. The house looked empty somehow, something was different. They got out of the car and made their way inside the house. Kate could be heard crying upstairs, people that Letty had never met where out in the living room most of them wearing black. She walked up the stairs with her stuff and into her room.

Letty closed the door and took off her sweater. She looked at herself in the mirror looking at the little lump that was now on her stomach. She had not taken a pregnancy test or anything, but she figured that she was pregnant when she did not get her period for the third month and she began to put on weight. She ran her hand lightly over the little knot that was there smiling at the thought that she was carrying Dominic's and her baby.

There was a knock on the door, Letty put her shirt back down and went to answer. When she opened the door her step-sister Coney was standing there. "Can I please come in?" she asked quietly. Letty nodded and moved to let her in closing the door behind her. "What's up?" Letty asked. "Nothing much. I…are you sad that she died?" Letty sat down on the bed and looked at Coney, "Well, yeah I mean she was just so young you know. Um…how did she die?" Coney shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I asked but they have not told me. As a matter of fact they have not wanted to talk to me. Did you know that she was not my moms daughter?" Letty looked up at her, "Yeah I just found out." "My mom obviously loved her as her own." Letty decided to change the subject, "Have you seen Dom?" Coney wrinkled her nose, "Don't you know?" "Know what?" Coney sat down on the bed facing Letty. "Dominic went to jail." Letty shot up right away, "Your lying." she accused. "No. I guess you don't know the whole story either." "No. what happened?" Coney eyed her for a moment. "You better sit down."

"I think it was a month ago, but am not sure. Dominic's father died in a racing accident. Mr. Toretto went to Palmdale to race and apparently a guy named Kenny Linder clipped his bumper putting him to the wall at 120 mph, the car burned up and Mr. Toretto died instantly. Um…about two weeks later Dominic saw Kenny Linder at a grocery store and beat him up with a wrench, sending him to the hospital. He was arrested at his house and they sentenced him to Lompoc for five years." Letty looked at her, not wanting to believe she began to accuse Coney of lying, "Your lying!" Coney shook her head, "No! go ask dad. He knows!" Letty couldn't believe that her dad had not told her anything. Her anger grew and she stormed out of her room, running down the stairs and into the kitchen where her dad stood talking to one of Kates family members. Coney ran downstairs after Letty, she wanted to know what would happen now.

"You didn't tell me that Anthony had died! Or that Dom was in jail! You don't know how much I hate you!" Letty was yelling at her father. Everyone who had been in the living room was now in the doorway trying to hear the conversation and looking at the young girl. Humberto was taken aback by Lettys outburst. "Who told you?" he asked softly putting both of his hands on her arms. Letty quickly stepped back pushing her fathers hands away with a look of disgust. "That does not matter! What matters is that you never called to tell me that Anthony had died!" Letty looked around at all the people that where there, next to her Coney stood, she glared at everyone then she grabbed Coneys arm and ran out the door pulling Coney with her.

"Where…are…we….going? Can you…stop running?!" Coney asked breathlessly. Letty stopped running at the stop sign down the street. "Take me to were they buried Anthony?" Coney looked at Letty and nodded, she knew not to mess with Letty when she was mad. "Okay." They started to walk to the cemetery, Letty suddenly turned to look at Coney, "How did you know about Dom and Anthony?" she asked softly, "It was on the newspaper and on television. Didn't you watch TV or read the paper at school?" "No. We didn't have Television and me read, are you crazy?" she pointed at herself, Coney let out a small giggle.

They finally arrived at the cemetery, they walked down a path of stones that led to a small courtyard. Coney stopped and Letty looked back at her "It's right over there." she pointed at two tombstones, "I'll wait back up at the entrance." Letty nodded and turned to look at the entrance to the courtyard, she took a deep breath and made her way there slowly. Tears started to slowly run down her caramel skin, she had not noticed them until one fell on her lips. She wiped away at them with her palm. Letty walked to the final resting place of Mr. Toretto, she sat down in front of the stone and traced the letters with her fingertips. Next to that stone sat another, it read; Isabella Toretto Loving wife and mother. Letty turned to look at the stone in front of her, it read: Anthony Dominic Toretto Loving Husband and father.

The tears began to flow freely again and even tho, she had promised herself that she would never cry for anyone, she could not help it. Anthony had been more of a father to her then her own. "Hi Mr. Toretto. I am so sorry that I was not able to be here for your funeral or for your family. It just hurts so much to know that you're gone, but I know that you're happy because you're with your wife again. Say hi to her for me. I love your son more than anything and I promise you that I will take care of him. I have something to tell you. You're going to be a grandfather, I am going to have a baby, Dom's baby. Well I better go, but I'll try to come back later. I love you, bye." Letty slowly got up and wiped at the tears, she walked back up to the entrance. Coney was waiting there patiently, when she saw Letty she gave her a small smile. The two girls walked back to their house in silence.

Lompoc

"Get up!" the correctional officers went cell to cell with the bar hitting the cell bars to wake the prisoners up. Dom slowly got up and rubbed his eyes, he looked out the small window and looked up at the sky. It was blue with no clouds and sunny. He jumped off of the top bunk grabbing his shirt. "Another day in hell," Chris said smiling, Dom nodded. "Yup." They walked to the showers.

Later that day they walked outside for break. Dominic started to make his way to the weight lifting area. Robert saw Dominic walking toward them, he quickly got up and went to meet Dominic half way. "Look who it is Dominic. What are you doing here? Coming back to get your ass kicked?" he laughed. Dominic stared at him seriously, "No Robert, I just want to lift weights." Robert nodded, "Ok, I guess I can let you in." From across the yard a tall, bulky, Latino shouted, "Robert!" Dominic and Robert turned to look at the guy. "I am here to get my revenge." The Latino put his hand into his pocket taking out a gun, he moved it and pulled the trigger hitting several prisoners and one guard in the process.

"Bring a doctor! This prisoner is losing to much blood!" Dominic heard as he looked around at the chaos around him.


	26. Chapter 26

_Dear Dom, _

_Hey wuz up? Well how are you doing? Is everything ok are you doing ok? How are they treating you over there? I wish that I could see you, maybe I can get grandma Georgia to take me to visit you. And don't say no! because I will go and if you say no I will kick your ass! _

_Everything is weird around here, people look at me like I'm some sort of weirdo. I'm doing fine so far, except for the fact that I now go to a new school and that I have to make new friends. Now I know what Letty felt when she got to Echo Park. You know what I found out today? There are no malls, Dom! Grandma said that there are only boutiques and that you need to make an appointment to go to one. I don't know how I'm going to survive the next few years. _

_Well Dom, I am going to let you go and let you get started on writing to me. If you need anything just tell me and I will send it to you. Just don't ask me for Playboy magazines 'cause I will not send you any. _

_I love you lots, _

_Mia_

Mia placed the letter in an envelope and ran down the stairs. She ran into the living room where her cousin Brianna and her grandma sat crocheting. They both looked up as Mia ran in. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Mia looked at her grandma and smiled, "Grandma Georgia, I wanted to know if we could go to the post office. I have a letter for Dom." Brianna looked up at her and wrinkled her nose, "Why? He's in jail, why don't you just forget about him." Mia looked over at her and then at her grandma, "Yes Mia, we can go right now. I have some letters to send too."

They walked into town, most of the kids hang out in the arcade or at the fountain drink store. Mia had not made friends yet, her cousin Brianna was no help. They arrived at the post office and she put the letter in the mailbox and left. She waited for her grandma outside, a young boy with dark hair and blue eyes was walking by her. He stop at the site of her and looked at her for a moment, finally looking up at her and smiling. Her grandma walked out and looked at the young man, "Hi Jeremy, how are you and your parents doing?" he looked at the older woman and smiled, "Hi Ms. Toretto, my parents are great and I am doing good." Georgia looked up at her granddaughter, "This is Mia, my granddaughter. Mia this is Jeremy, he is a great handsome young boy, who knows how to treat a young lady." Mia felt herself blush from embarrassment, "It is nice to meet you." Jeremy took her hand and kissed it, making Mia blush more. "Maybe you two can get to know each other over dinner." Georgia suggested. Mia looked at her grandma, 'is she trying to hook me up!' Mia thought to herself. "I would love to take your granddaughter out to dinner, if you don't mind." Georgia smiled widely, "No I don't mind. How about Saturday at 7:00." Georgia agreed. 'Great just what I need, my grandma hooking me up.' She smiled at her grandma and nodded. They walked back home in silence.

Echo Park

Letty got up early the next day surprising herself. She got up, grabbing a pair of jeans and pulling them on, the only problem she could not get them to zip up and button up. "Ugh. I give up, how could I have gotten so big during the night?" she questioned herself. She stood sideways in front of the mirror taking a good look at herself. Her belly had grown during the night. Suddenly the door sung open and Letty looked over at the doorway. Coney stood there looking at her weirdly, "What are you doing?" she pointed at her. "Shut the door!" Coney quickly shut the door, "You gained weight." Letty rolled her eyes, "I kinda know that. What do you want?" Coney sat on the bed, watching Letty get some loose cargo pants and putting them on, "Well I was thinking, I know we haven't really gotten along all that great, but I was wondering if maybe I could hang around with you for awhile. I don't want to be here, my mom treats me differently now." Letty looked up at her, "Well I guess, but don't be a pest or try to get into my business." Coney smiled, "Ok." They walked out of the house and down the street, "So where we going?" Letty looked over at her, "To V's house."

The two girls walked in silence 'till they got to the apartments where Vince lived at. They walked up the flight of stairs. Letty knocked at the door. "Yes." A man answered the door looking at the two girls. "I am looking for Vince." The man looked at them once more, "Vince! Someone is here for you!" The man walked off, Vince came into view. He looked at her a little shocked, then he hugged and picked her up. "You hear?" he asked her once he had put her down, she nodded slowly, "Yeah Coney told me, I went to visit his grave yesterday." "Who is Coney?" Letty let out a small laugh, "My step-sister." "Oh, well come in. We can go to my room." The three made their way to Vince's room, he shut the door. The girls sat on the bed.

"Have you talked to Dom?" Vince looked at her. "Naw man, I haven't had time to go." Letty stood up looking at Vince and at her sister. "Um, I need to tell you something. Coney I need for you to promise me that you will not say anything. If you promise I'll let you hang out with me all the time." Coney looked at her wide eyed, "Yeah I promise." Vince looked at Coney then at Letty, "What's wrong?" Letty took off her sweater and lifted her shirt to show him her belly. "So you gained weight, what's so wrong about that?" Letty rolled her eyes and Coney stood up right away, "Oh my gosh! No way!" "What?!" Vince asked looking at Coney. "I am pregnant you dumbass!" Letty finally said. Vince looked at her wide eyed, "Who's the father?" Letty rolled her eyes at him, "Dominic who else!" Letty became annoyed. "How many months are you?" Coney asked. "I think I am four months." Letty said unsure. "What do you mean you think!?" Letty looked at Vince, "Well I don't know. I didn't even take a pregnancy test, I have not been to a doctor either. I have to tell my dad, but he might try to kill me and well right now is not the best time to tell him. My younger sister Emily died. That is why I came back." "Oh, sorry." He said looking at Coney then at Letty. "I need you to tell Dominic that I am pregnant. He needs to know Vince." "Ok, I will try to go see him on Saturday. Saturdays are visitation days." Letty sat down on the bed looking at the ground. "Where is Mia?" Vince leaned against his desk, "Mia went to live in Montana. Her grandmother lives there and Mia had to go live with her." "Oh."

Vince grabbed his guitar and looked over at Letty, "Oh hell yeah!" he said all of a sudden. Coney and Letty looked at him, "Dom and I made a bet, years ago when we turned 13. I bet $400 that he would have a kid first and he did the same, betting that I would have a kid first. Anyway, I am $400 dollars richer." Letty punched his arm playfully. "Guess what?" "What?" Letty asked. "Hector and I went to some races out in the Valley. Man, the cars they are beautiful. Everything is so different, then the drag races after school. I mean it was wow. You have to see it for yourself." He said in amazement, Letty laughed. "Who is the guy that answered the door?" Letty finally asked. "Oh him, that's my moms latest boyfriend. Well actually her fiancé, his a police officer and wants me outa here. My mom has changed a lot, she stopped drinking and doing drugs just because of him." Letty nodded rubbing his hand. "We better go. I'll talk to you later, please tell Dominic." Vince looked at her nodding, "Yeah don't worry, just take care of yourself." Vince walked the girls to the door. "See you guys later." "Bye man." "Bye."

Jesse and Leon

Morgan looked at both Leon and Jesse wondering what they would do know. "Um…you know I'll understand if you turn me in for the money. I know that you are young and most likely you will want the money, instead of getting stuck with me." she lowered her eyes to the floor. Leon went over to her and hugged her, kissing her on the forehead, "Naw baby, we wouldn't do that. If you want to go back you can, but we will not turn you in just for money. Right Jess?" Jesse looked up at them, "Right." he said with a smile. Morgan let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Ok, so now what are we going to do?" Jesse questioned. Morgan thought about it for a moment, "Well I could go down to the store and I can buy hair dye to change my looks. I'll cut my hair short and make a few changes, so that I wont look like the picture on the news." Leon and Jesse agreed, Morgan left the house and walked down to the corner store.

She was busy selecting a hair dye that she would like. An older man kept looking at her, she looked over at him to see if she recognized him, but she didn't. Morgan pick out a hair dye and went to the make-up department, choosing a few styling colors. She walked to the cashier and then noticed that the man was now following her. She paid for her stuff and then walked out. She turned and saw the man following, becoming scared she began to run 'till she got to the gate. Her hands where shaky and she could not find the key to open the gate. The man grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth, dragging her towards a truck, she kicked and screamed but it wasn't helping.

Leon came out and saw what was happening. He quickly went over and tried to fight the guy off of her. The man grabbed a pole from his truck and slammed it against Leon's head.

He fell to the ground with a loud thug. "Morgan…" he whispered.

Hospital

He woke up in a white room, monitors to his sides and needles on his arms. A pain shooting through the side of his body. He couldn't remember what had happen, he looked around one last time and fell asleep.

Dream

He looked around he was in a house, but he could not figure out who's house it was. He could hear a little girl crying and a man yelling at her. He walked towards the sounds only to find a five year old little girl with caramel skin, dark brown hair in pigtails, and those eyes, big chocolate brown eyes. He went towards her and picked her up, she looked at him intently, tears running down her eyes.

"Letty…"he whispered.

The little girl looked at him intently.

He smiled at her, he was about to walk out the door with her, but a young blond woman took her from him. The little girl began to cry once more and screamed a horrific scream.

End Dream

He woke up sitting up and sweating, his heart rate had increased and a nurse walked in.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Um, yeah just a bad dream." The nurse nodded. "Ok, you need to get as much rest as you can get." Dom looked at her for a moment, "What happened?" he asked groggily. "Oh, you don't remember? You where shot at Lompoc correctional facility. As where other prisoners and a guard. There are two guards outside your room, just so you know." He nodded his head, "Can I make a phone call?" "I am sorry but orders are that you are not allowed visitation, phone calls, and you may not leave the room." The nurse walked out the room.

'What kinda dream was that? Why was Letty so little? I am so tiered and weirded out by this whole situation.' he thought to himself. He let sleep come and take him away again.


	27. Chapter 27

Days later

Vince had gone to Lompoc to try to visit Dominic and tell him about Letty's pregnancy. Only thing was that once he was there he found out that Dom was in a hospital for getting shot with a gun. He was told that Dom was not allowed visitors and so Vince went back home. He had not told Letty yet that he had not told Dom, she had to attend her little sisters funeral.

He walked down the stairs of the apartments where he lived at. He was headed to his girlfriends house, but instead was greet with Johnny Tran.

"Well well well, puppy lost his owner?" Johnny teased.

"What do you want Tran?" Vince said becoming irritated and angry. Johnny walked over to him, looking him up and down.

"I have a proposition to make," Johnny smirked, "You see there is a car, it's a Viper and well I want it. So, I was thinking that you could do me the favor of getting it for me. Boost me the car and I'll leave you and Dominic's whore alone. What do you say?"

"No! I am not going to work for you." Vince began to walk away, Johnny started laughing hard.

"Well then I guess Toretto will go back to jail when he finds out that little Leticia was raped and beaten to death because his best friend didn't want to do a job for me."

Vince turned around to face Johnny, anger written all over his face. "Fine!" he growled out.

"Good, I knew you would see it my way." Johnny smiled, "Here's the address. I want the car in my hands tonight. You got that?" Vince nodded his head. "Good. See you later V."

Later that night Vince prepared himself. "Mom I'm going out." "Ok Vince." He walked out the door, outside there was a black Honda civic waiting for him. He got in and looked at Lance. They drove off to the address were the car was located at.

"That is it." Lance pointed at the car. It was in the front driveway of a mansion. Vince could see light inside the house and someone walking around. He scanned the yard for guards and cameras. "Aight, I'm going." Vince opened the door and started walking towards the car quietly. Lance parked the car a few feet away in a dark area. Vince had managed to pop the hood and was in the process of unarming the alarm when he heard sirens. Lance quickly spend off leaving Vince by himself.

"I knew I was right about you." Officer. Thompson said walking over to Vince. "You got me, happy now you get to send me away." Officer. Thompson smirked, "Trust me you're going to go somewhere that will teach you respect." Another cop showed up and they arrested Vince taking him down to the station.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Dear Mia, _

_Who do you think you're threatening like that!? Just 'cause I'm here doesn't mean that you can talk to me like that little girl. Anyway, I'm doing fine. Not much going on here. Well maybe I should tell you._

_I was shot by accident the other day. Some guy went psychotic, he shot me and a couple of other people. I 'm doing fine now, nothing to worry yourself over. You know that I miss you a lot baby girl right? I wish I could be there with you right now. I'm so sorry that you have to restart your life because I could not control my anger. _

_How is everything over there? Say Hi to grandma for me. _

_I don't need you to send me anything. Oh! One more thing little girl you are certainly not coming to visit me. I don't care how much you want to. This is no place for you! You better not even try to get you big ass over here! You got that!? _

_I got to go. I miss you a lot and I love you._

_Dominic_

_P.S_

_Ha Ha Ha, very funny about the playboy magazines._

He reread what he wrote and finally put it into the envelope. He went to put it in the mail box and was walking back to his cell, when someone called him. "Mr. Toretto." "Yeah." The middle age women was handing him an envelope "this just came in yesterday." "Oh, ok thanks."

He headed back to his cell and once there he opened it.

_Dominic,_

_You're going to be pissed when you find out what happened. I was send to military school. Why you ask? Well that is a long story. Let me explain._

_Johnny Tran came over to my house and told me that he had a job for me, he wanted me to boost a Viper. At first I did not agree, but then he said that if I didn't that he would rape and kill Letty. So I went along with the plan. Only I got caught, by my moms boyfriend who is a cop. Anyway, he send me away and now I'm in military school. Which my mom agreed that I needed. Now I'm just scared as to what might happen to Letty. Johnny is very intend on getting revenge for what happen with you and his sister. _

_Look if you can get Mia to go to L.A or have her talk to Letty about Johnny that would be good. I got to go, I'll try to write later. _

_Vince_

Sure enough Dominic became mad and confused at the same time. Mad that Johnny wanted to start a fight and mad that Vince was in military school. He was confused about the whole Letty situation. What did he mean Mia talk to Letty? Wasn't Letty away at boarding school? He only wished that Vince could have been clearer.

There was no return address, so he could not write back to Vince to get things straightened out.

Echo Park

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her stomach was growling loudly, she looked through the fridge and then heard someone walk in. She turned to find Kate looking at her.

"Hey" Kate greeted her softly. "Hey" Letty gave her a soft smile. "You hungry? I can make you something." Kate insisted. "No it's ok. I'll make something for myself." Kate went over to her and had her sit on a chair, "I need something to do Let, just let me make you something." Letty nodded. "Um…Kate can I ask you something?" Kate didn't look at her she just nodded, "Um…I was wondering how Emily died." Kate stopped doing what she was doing and turned to face Letty. Coney walked in and sat on the table. "Well I guess you two should hear what happen. Since your dad does not plan to tell you. Um…she was killed, she was shot and killed. We don't know by who or why. We only know that she was killed." Letty and Coney looked at each other wide eyed. "Are we in danger?" Coney asked. "I don't know that girls." Kate said softly. They stayed in silence for awhile.

"I need to tell you something. I can't keep it a secrete anymore, well Coney knows, but yeah. I just need you not to tell my dad." Kate looked at her with concern and sat down on a chair next to her, "I wont tell your father." Letty looked at her and then sighed, "I'm pregnant." Kate's eyes became wide with shock, "Do you know who the father is?" Letty rolled her eyes, "Of course, it's Dominic." "But sweetie that was almost five months ago." Letty nodded and stood up lifting up her bulky sweater and exposing her growing belly. "Oh my…" Kate swallowed hard for a moment, "Have you been to a doctor?" "No, I'm afraid of what my dad will do." Kate nodded, "Tell you what, I will make you a doctors appointment with my gynecologist. We wont tell your dad yet, but at some point you will not be able to keep it a secrete anymore. Even though you been doing a good job of it. Does Dominic know?" Letty looked over at Coney who was playing with her hair, "Well Vince was suppose to tell him, but I haven't heard from Vince." Kate nodded. "Ok, well just don't say anything to Humberto, he is going to freak when he finds out."

After breakfast Letty decided to go over to Vince's house, Coney of course followed her there. "So what are you going to do?" Letty looked at her, "About what?" Coney pointed to her hidden belly, "Keep it." Letty responded. "But what if dad doesn't let you?" Letty shrugged, "I don't know yet. Why are you asking me this?" Coney shrugged, "Just curious. So does Vince have a girlfriend?" Coney asked as innocent as possible Letty looked over at her with a smile, "I don't know. Why you crushing on my friend?" she laughed, "Maybe." Coney said blushing.

They reached the apartment and Letty knocked at the door. "Hello?" "Hi, I'm looking for Vince?" The lady looked at her, "Vince was sent to military school. He got into some serious trouble." Letty was shocked. "Do you know where I can reach him?" The lady shook her head, "No his not allowed contact for anything. Um…I don't mean to be rude but is that all?" Letty nodded and walked back down the stairs. "It's an emergency." Coney tried to get information out of her. "Sorry no can do." With that she shut the door. Coney rolled her eyes and went to catch up with Letty.

"So now what?" Coney asked. Letty sat down on the curb of a street and Coney joined her. "I don't know. Vince was the only one who would be able to tell Dominic that I was pregnant." Letty said disappointed. "Maybe you can get my mom to take you to Lompoc." "My dad would find out and he would be seriously mad. I mean I would do it, if I wasn't pregnant, but I can't get angry I don't want nothing to happen to my baby." Coney nodded. "You've got a point." she paused then looked at her older sister.

"Let, what does it feel like?" Letty looked at Coney confused, "What are you talking about?" "What does sex feel like? Does it hurt? Does it feel good?" Letty let out a small laugh which made Coney blush. "Don't you think that you're a little to young to be asking me this." Letty raised her eyebrow. "Well I was just curious and no I'm not young. For your information I'm going to be 14 years old next week." "Curiosity killed the cat, honey." Letty stated, "Yeah but it had nine lives." Letty looked at her, "Fine. At first it hurts like a btch, but then it gets better. It feels really good." Coney looked at her, "What about being pregnant? What does that feel like?" Letty chuckle softly, "What is this 21 questions?" she smile, "It's a surreal feeling to know that you're carrying the child of the man that you love. It's unexplainable, you have to experience it yourself. But of course just 'cause I said that does not mean that you can go and get pregnant." Coney laughed. "I know. You know, I never thought that we would be sitting here talking like this." Letty smile and put her arm around Coney's shoulder, "Yeah well you're not as bad as I thought you were. We where just mad that we got put into one house without us wanting it." Coney smile, "I agree to that. Your not bad yourself. If I could pick any sister it would be you." "Aw, thanks but lets not get to mushy 'cause that's not my thing." The girls got up and started walking back home.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Dear Dominic _

_Who are you calling a little girl!? I am not a little girl! I am a grown women for your information! You hurt my feelings by telling me that I have a big ass. _

_Well since you will not let me go visit you, expect a letter every month or week whichever I can do. I don't blame you for what you did and don't be sorry because I have to start a new life. _

_When I read that you where shot I got so worried. Are you ok? Did they treat you with care at the hospital? Stay way from people who might hurt you! Don't talk to any strangers you hear me? _

_How are you doing? If you need anything just tell me. Oh guess what grandma Georgia did? She set me up on a date with this guy Jeremy. We had dinner and it was horrible, he is so old fashioned, I mean no kiss or anything. He gave me flowers and candy. It was nice, but weird we had nothing in common. He was cute and maybe I would have kept dating him, if grandma had not set us up. Plus I wanted my first kiss and he did not deliver. Oh well maybe next time. _

_So have you talked to Vince? I called and found out that he was sent to military school. He is not allowed any communication whatsoever. I wonder what he did? If you know something you better tell me!_

_Well I'm doing good in school my grades are good and I'm making friends. I met this girl named Joanna. She is cool and likes just about the same things that I like. We're getting along great. _

_Well Dominic I should let you go. I expect your letter soon. _

_Love you,_

_Mia_

Echo Park

Letty walked down the stairs and straight into the kitchen, she was having a craving for ice cream. Nobody was home or at least no one was suppose to be home until after 3:00, which meant that Letty could walk around the house without the big sweater to hide her belly. She went back into the living room and sat down turning on the TV.

"Ugh nothing good on TV." she said to herself. She heard a car and got up as quickly as she could. Walking over to the widow she saw her father coming up the walkway. She headed upstairs as fast as she could and got to the top just as her father opened the door.

"Hi Leticia." he said looking at her back. "Um hi dad," she walked into her room and grabbed a sweater putting it on and going back down. She entered the kitchen and sat down looking at her father as he rummaged the fridge.

"Why are you here so early?" Humberto turned to look at his daughter. "Why? not happy to see me?" he asked playfully. Letty just stared at him seriously. "No it's just that you're suppose to be at work." "And you're suppose to be at school." he sat down with a sandwich. "You have not registered me for school. All you did was take me out of boarding school." "Oh yeah. I forgot with everything that has been going on." She got up intending to leave, but she heard the front door open and Kate walked in.

"Letty! I made the doctors appointment." she practically yelled it. "Why does she need a doctors appointment? She doesn't look sick." Humberto said coming into the living room. "Um…it's…um…a…um…p…physical." Kate stammered out. "Well then I'm going to go with you for this 'physical'." Kate and Letty's eyes became wide. "No! It's not something for you to worry about. You know it's just a women type physical. I don't think Letty would like for you to be there with her." "You know what I think? I think you two are hiding something from me. I want to know what it is. Now!" Humberto nearly screamed out. "Why do you say that?" Kate questioned. "Because all of a sudden you two get alone so great. When as before you two could not even be in the same room. Secondly, all of a sudden you're always wearing big baggy sweaters. Tell me now Leticia Rodriguez!" Letty swallowed hard when she heard her full name.

"I'm pregnant."


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you to Vinces-Girl and Maliek for reviwing. Happy New Years. **

"YOU'RE WHAT!" he bellowed out. "Who's kid is it?"

"It's Dominic's." Letty informed him calmly.

"You're getting rid of the kid. I don't care what you do, but get rid of it!" he yelled at her.

"NO!" she yelled back, "I am going to keep my child whether you like it or not!"

"Well then if you plan to keep that," he pointed at her stomach and then headed to the door, opening it wide, "Get out of my house right now!"

"No!" Kate went to close the door, "Humberto calm down before you do something that you will regret. Letty please go to your room or out. Let your father calm down ok." Letty nodded and went upstairs to her room.

"You cannot kick your pregnant 16 year old daughter out the door. Where is she going to go? Tell me. She needs to see a doctor and she needs our help." Kate said as they walked over to the sofa. Humberto sat down stressed out, "I don't want her to have **his **child." "Is this what this is all about? That it's Dominic Torettos child? I can't believe you. That child is also your daughters child. They both created it and are both responsible." she scold. "How is he going to take care of his responsibility if he's in jail? He is serving for 5 years." Kate sighed, "When you see your grandchild you're going to fall in love with that little kid. Trust me then you will not care about whose child it is or is not." "I'm going out." Humberto walked out of the house.

Letty sat on the bed when the door opened. Kate walked in and sat next to her, she gently rubbed Letty's back. "He'll get over it trust me. I'll help you out, just don't worry about anything ok?" Letty looked up at her, "Are you serious? You're going to help me?" Kate smiled softly at her, "Yeah I'm going to help you. I know that we haven't gotten along from the start, but that baby is innocent and I know that you love Dominic a lot. You have a right to be happy." Letty nodded.

_One hour later_

Humberto got back to his house with the purpose of taking Letty out to talk to her in private. He opened the door and was met with the smell of dinner. He walked into the kitchen to find Kate making dinner. He kissed her cheek lightly.

"Did you think things over?" Kate asked, "Yeah I did. I guess I could let her keep her kid, but I want to talk to her so we'll be back later ok?" "Ok, but don't get mad at her." Kate kissed Humberto goodbye.

He walked towards the stairs, "Leticia come down here!"

Letty rolled her eyes and wondered what he wanted now. She walked down the stairs and looked at her father. "What?" "We're going out come on." Letty followed him to the car. Humberto was unlocking the car when a red car came up to the driveway. A lady got out of the car and walked to the driveway then stopped pulling out something from her purse.

"Humberto! This is for letting my daughter die!"

Gun shots where heard in the neighborhood then the squeal of tiers.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks to Hersheybear and Vinces-Girl for reviewing. I know I havent update with 3 chapters like usually but it's for the cliffhangers. Enjoy!**

Muffled sounds were heard, but where they came from she didn't know. She couldn't even remember anything that had happened or where she was. Her eyes slowly opened, but the light was too bright and she closed them right back. She tried one more time having more success then the last. She looked around the room which was white, next to her where a bunch of monitors, in a corner were her step-sister, her step-mom, and a girl that she did not recognized. Her hand quickly ran down her stomach and the bump was not there no more.

She shot up removing the sheets and looking at her stomach.

"Where's my baby?" she ask, making the women in the room look at her in shock.

The women in the room stood in silence, not knowing what to tell her. She had been through a lot and was about to go trough a lot more.

Dominic sat outside looking out at the prison yard, he had a bad feeling. He had been having it for awhile now. Only problem was that he could not know what was going on. So he did the only other thing that he could do, he began to write a letter to Mia.  
_  
Mia,_

Hey, well I know that I've taken my time to write to you. I'm doing better from my wound. How are you? I think I might need to talk to grandma about you dating. I don't like it at all. Especially if I'm far away and I don't know that asshole.

How is everything at school? How are you? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Please try to contact me as soon as possible. I've been having a bad feeling lately. If you can please try to contact Letty. I need to talk to her. I've decided that she should be able to live her life and go on without me. She needs to have fun and go out with other guys. She doesn't deserve someone like me. A criminal. I miss her so much Mia. I never knew that you could love someone else so intensely.

Well Mi, I'll let you go.

I love you

Dom. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Vinces-Girl: Ok sorry if I confused you, my bad. Letty was living with her parents and Vince went to jail. And the dream that Dom had, I really dont know why I put it in, cause it makes no sence. Thanks for reviewing. **

Kate walked up to the side of Letty's bed, she took Lettys hand, "Sweetie um…your dad and you were shot outside of the house. Um…you've been unconscious for two weeks. Honey your dad was shot on the chest and was killed instantly." Letty started to cry, "What about my baby?" Kate swallowed hard, "Sweetie you were shot on the stomach and arm. The bullet went through your stomach and to the baby. I'm so sorry Letty."

"Noooo!" Letty cried out, she began to pull at the IV's on her arms. She was screaming and out of control. The nurse rushed in and gave Letty a tranquilizer shot. Letty quickly stopped and soon began to drift off to sleep.

Kate looked at her with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what would happen to Letty now since her father died. He didn't leave a will saying where Letty would go incase something happened to him. Social services would certainly try to place her in a foster home.

"What are you thinking about mom?" Coney asked her mother. "Nothing sweetheart."

"Do you know what is going to happen to Letty?" Kate asked the other woman in the room. "No. I have to call my brothers and my mom. I guess they'll know what to do." Kate nodded, "Alright Dahlia well I'm going to take Coney home. You're going to stay with her?" Dahlia looked at her younger sister, she softly stroked her hair. "Yeah"

Dahlia waited for Kate to leave, once she was gone, Dahlia grabbed the phone and began to dial to Chicago. "Hello?" "Hey Juan it's me Dahlia. Leticia was shot, she's in the hospital. I need you or Estevan to come over here. I don't know what to do with her." "Alright, I'll try to get there as soon as possible." Dahlia clicked the phone when she finished the conversation with her brother.

Mia had received another letter from Dom. She opened it and read it, she didn't know what to write him or how to contact Letty, so she decided to wait.

She had been invited to a party from one of the popular girls at school. She wasn't sure if she should attend or not. Jeremy said that he was going to go and that he would pick her up if she wanted to. On the other hand Brianna her cousin wasn't to happy about it. Her and Mia kept getting into arguments mainly because Brianna was always talking bad about Dom.

Mia had learned to love it in Montana, even if it wasn't the same as home. She had made a lot of friends mainly with the popular crowd. They were known to party and drink a lot, she had never drunk alcohol, she had seen Dom and Vince get drunk, Letty even tried it and liked it, but she had never tried it. She didn't know if it was fear of getting in trouble with her dad or just not having the guts to do it.

"So are you going to the party?" Brianna asked her, "Maybe, why? It's non of your business if I go or don't go." Brianna shot her a glare, "I care because you're my cousin." "No. You care because you want to be all up in my business. Plus you're just mad because you didn't get invited." Brianna rolled her eyes and left.

Mia sat down on a stool and stared out the window. She was happy that for once in her life she wasn't in the shadow of Dominic. Back home everyone knew who her brother was, which made people stay away from her or people trying to be her friend just to get to Dom. She had never been invited to a party because they knew that if she got drunk or something happened to her, they would have to deal with Dominic. And well nobody wanted to have their face rearranged by Dom.

Then she started thinking about Vince. She wondered what he was up to. He had been so caring to her for the last couple of months. She missed him, but she would never tell. She hated the fact that girls where always all over him or that he was all over girls. She especially hated his girlfriend. But she also knew that nothing could ever happen between her and Vince. Dominic would probably kill him and then Vince has his "Type" of girl. The only girls she had ever seen him with where blond, big boobs, blue eyes, and well fake everything. Yup those where the kind of girls he hung around with.

"Hey Mia what did you do to my CD's!?" Brianna yelled. "Nothing!" Mia yelled back she saw Brianna heading towards her. Next thing she knew something had hit her and she fell to the ground. A shot of pain was going through her arm and she began to cry.


	33. Chapter 33

Letty woke up slowly looking around and remembering the events from yesterday. She felt a deep hurt a sense of loneliness. She hated everyone and everything, she had no will to live anymore, but knew that she had to go on. She wanted to hate Dominic for not being with her, for not protecting her and their child. Yet she couldn't her heart wouldn't let her.

She saw a young woman sitting in a chair watching TV. She recognized her from yesterday, but couldn't quite place her in her memories. The girl turned to look at her and she slowly got up making her way towards her.

"Hey," she smiled sweetly. Letty looked at her and glared 'why is she smiling?' Letty thought to herself. "I am glad that you're awake and calm. I brought you this." she showed Letty a pair of sweatpants and a sweater. "I thought that you needed something more comfortable then that ugly gown. You can change into it whenever you want. You do remember me right?" Letty eyed her for a moment then shook her head no. "You don't. It's me Dahlia your sister." "Oh" was all Letty managed to say. "Look I know that you're hurting right now and I am so sorry for what happened. Everything will get better. Um…Estevan is going to come for you and he will take you back to Puerto Rico so that you can live with abuelita grandma. Meanwhile I'm going to stay and take care of you. Kate will not be coming back since she has no legal rights over you or the house. She had to go live with her mom out in the East coast. She left this morning, when she came to say goodbye you where asleep." Letty stayed silent not wanting to talk and getting the beginnings of a headache. Everything in her life had changed in a moment and over the past few weeks she had lost control of everything. She watched as Dahlia went back to sit down on the chair. She eyed the clothes for a moment then laid back down on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling and then began to wonder what had happened to her baby. She was afraid to ask, afraid to cry in front of someone, afraid to see the lifeless body of a small innocent child.

Hours passed a Letty watched in silence as people came and went out of her room. She said nothing to no one. Her eyes where dead, as if her soul had died, a darkness filled her features. As if there was no life, just a body. She glared at everyone that came and went, especially the nurses and doctors that came to check her. A doctor had recommended that she see a psychologist, but she would not let them put her anywhere. She watched as Dahlia fell asleep on the same chair she had been seating at.

An idea popped into her head. She looked at the clothes on the end of the bed and back at Dahlia. She got a pen that was next to her and dropped it on the floor. The pen made a thumping noise and then rolled away. Dahlia made no movement. "Hey Dahlia." Letty said loudly and again Dahlia stayed asleep. Letty slowly got out of bed, as she stood up she felt dizzy and her legs felt weak. She made her way to the bathroom, quickly changing and getting a pair of shoes that her sister had brought. She ripped the hospital bracelets off and walked out of the room. She made it to the elevator going down to the first floor. She began to walk a little faster trying to make sure that she didn't get caught.

"Miss? Miss?" she heard someone calling after her. She stopped and turned around, a guard was looking straight at her.

At the doctors clinic Mia sat patiently after receiving some pain medication. She had an X-ray done on her arm. Her grandma had found her laying on the floor crying, Brianna had left.

"Ok, we found the source of your discomfort Miss. Toretto." the doctor put up the X-ray and showed it to the young girl and her grandma. "It appears that you have a broken bone, but it's not that severe. It only broke about a hairline, but can still be very painful. I'm going to wrap it in a bandage and I want you to keep off of it. Don't do anything with it because it could brake even more and we don't want that." Mia nodded in agreement. The doctor began to wrap up her arm.

Back at home grandma Georgia sent Mia upstairs to rest.

Mia heard someone knocking on the door but didn't think much of it, until Jeremy walked into her room.

"Hey there. I heard what happened and came to see if you where ok." he gave her a small bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear. "They are so beautiful, thank you. I guess news travels fast around here doesn't it? Don't get me wrong I'm glad you came." she smiled at him reassuring him. She then patted the empty space next to her for Jeremy to sit down. "Yeah well Brianna told me that you fell and hurt yourself." Mia looked over at him. "I did not fall on accident Brianna hit me and I fell of the stool landing on top of my arm, but whatever. Lets talk about something else."

"Ok. Are you going to the party on Saturday. I really want you to go." Mia smiled at him, "Well if the doctor says that I can take the bandage off then yes I'll go." Jeremy smiled at her then began to run his finger along her jaw line. Mia watched him intently as to what he would do next. Jeremy lifted her chin to his and then began to kiss her smooth lips. Mia's eyes became wide as she felt his tongue begin to tease hers. She couldn't believe that she finally got her first kiss. Once they pulled away Jeremy looked at her one more time.

"Mia do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Jesse and Leon had been wondering the streets of L.A for a while now. Leon had looked for a job, but no one would give him one. He was depressed most of the time for not being able to save Morgan. They had heard nothing from her since the day she was kidnapped. He wondered if she was still alive, if she was safe, if something happened to her. Jesse kept trying to reassure him by telling him that she was probably back home. That whoever had taken her probably took her back to her family in order to get the money. Leon wanted to believe it, but he could not seem to forget about her just like that. He felt guilty for not being able to save her and vowed that he would take good care of Jesse and let nothing bad happen to him.

"So where we going?" Jesse fidgeted with his fingers. "I don't know man, lets find somewhere to crash for the night." "Um Lee, we need money or food. I'm hungry man." Leon looked over at Jesse, "I know man, me too, me too." The pair kept walking towards a park a few blocks down. The park was filled with other runaways, kids who had fled home in search of something better then home, others where there because their parents where to strict with them or so they say, others where drug addicts who where trying to get by everyday. Leon didn't like the way they where living, but they had no other choice. He hoped that someday that would all change.


	34. Chapter 34

"Miss you dropped this." the guard handed her a necklace Letty took it and put it around her neck then walked out of the hospital. She walked to the street and then started heading back to Echo Park or somewhere. Where she would go, she did not know.

She walked for hours and finally got tired she saw a park and walked towards it. There she saw a lot of teenagers, some where getting high, some having sex, and others where sleeping. She looked around for a spot finding a clear place and went to sit down. Exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

In the morning she woke up looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Everyone that had been there last night was now gone. The only person she saw was a young boy with blond shaggy hair, he wore clothes that looked a little to big for him, a beanie was on his lap and he was asleep. He was by himself in a corner, he looked to be about 14 to 15 years old.

She studied him, she watched as he awoke and looked around. As if he was looking for something or someone. He got up and looked at her, then he picked up his beanie that had fallen to the ground. She decided to get up and start looking for food. The young boy kept watching her and she began to have a problem with that.

"Can I help you or are you just going to stare?" she glared at him and cocked her eyebrow. He looked at her nervously and began to fidget. "Um…n…I'm sorry. It's…ju…just that I have never seen you." He stuttered out to her. She watched how uncomfortable he looked. "What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Jesse." she began to walk towards him, he looked scared of her. "I'm Letty." "Hi, so you're new out here?" Letty smiled sadly at him and then nodded. "How old are you?" She was curious to know. "I'm 14 years old. How about you?" Letty studied him from top to bottom before she answered, "I'm 16. You out here by yourself?" Jesse looked around, "No, I came with Leon, but I don't know where he's at." "Oh so you're with some guy?" she stated more then asked. "Yeah, his your age and his very cool. He is also nice. You out here by yourself?" He looked at her "Yeah. I ran away from…somewhere." Jesse nodded. "Well you can hang out with us."

She saw a guy walking towards them. He was taller and bigger then Jesse. He wore a jersey and some baggy jeans. He had green eyes and dark shaggy hair. He stopped when he saw her, he studied her just like she was studying him. He turned to Jesse, "Who is this?" he pointed at her. "She's Letty. I met her right now." Jesse responded. "Hi I'm Leon." She nodded. "So how old are you?" Letty watched them both for a moment then answered. "I'm 16." Leon nodded and thought about it for a moment. "Why are you out here?" Letty shot him a glare, " 'Cause I ran away. You don't need to know the reason why or anything else about me." "I…um…I told her that she could hang with us." Jesse said nervously. "Aight, but I don't want problems. You got that princess." Letty rolled her eyes, "Yeah I got that asshole." Leon turned around and shot her a glare which she gracefully returned.

Saturday came fast for Mia. She now had a boyfriend and was getting prepared to go to the party with him. She was in her room getting her clothes, hair accessories, and make-up organized.

She began with the make-up, applying dark blue and shimmering light blue shadows on her eyes. She did her mascara to finishing with her favorite gloss. Once she was finished with make-up she moved on to her hair. She made little rolls on the top of her hair and left the rest down. Then finally she put on her outfit. She wore a shimmering light blue halter top, a black skirt that went just above the knees, and black high heeled boots.

She heard the door bell ring downstairs. She grabbed her purse and took one last look at herself. She walked down the stairs with a seductive look. Jeremy could not stop staring at her form.

"Hey, lets go. I'll see you later grandma." Mia grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him towards his car. "So how do I look?" Mia smiled at him. "You look amazing. You look so beautiful." Mia laughed at his show of emotions. "Maybe later you can see more." Mia seductively purred into his ear. Jeremy looked at her with a look of a kid with a new toy. They got in the car and drove to the party.

Once at the party Mia was greeted by a whole bunch of people, telling her how good she looked. She walked to the kitchen and got a beer for Jeremy and one for herself. She wanted to know what beer tasted like. She took a drink and made a disgusted look, but kept on drinking it as she went to the living room where Jeremy awaited her.

After a few more drinks Jeremy looked at Mia who was drunk by now. "Hey you want to go upstairs?" Mia looked at him for a second and then nodded trying to get up but failing miserably. The two headed to a room upstairs, Jeremy locked the door and Mia threw herself on the bed laughing hysterically. Jeremy headed over to her, laying next to her and running his hand up her shirt.


	35. Chapter 35

In the morning Mia awoke with a bad headache and nausea. She rubbed her eyes as she looked around at the room, then she realized that she didn't recognize the room. She felt something move next to her, turning her head slightly she saw Jeremy sleeping next to her. She turned to look up at the ceiling, trying to remember what had happened yesterday.

She began to remember that she had drank, then Jeremy and her walked into a room. She remembered his lips on her, his soft touch, and warm body. Then she remembered kissing him, touching him, and loving every second of it. She remembered the slight pain she felt when he entered her and remembered the ecstasy she felt when she had her first orgasm. She smiled slightly and then turned to look at Jeremy. She kissed his soft lips and he fluttered his eyes opened. Looking at her he kissed her bringing his hand up to her cheek and touching her lightly.

"Good morning." he smiled at her. She looked at him, but before she could say something she felt her stomach flip flop and nausea running up her esophagus. She quickly got up throwing a sheet around her and running to look for a bathroom. Jeremy got up wrapping the other sheet around his waist and ran after her. He found her in the bathroom hugging the toilet bowl and vomiting.

"You ok?" she looked up at him and nodded. "It's just the alcohol having an effect on you." he told her pulling her up, he shut the toilet bowl and sat her down on the lid. He grabbed a towel and began to wipe her mouth. When he finished he carried her back to the room and placed her in bed. "Just sleep, I'll go get you something." Mia nodded and shut her eyes. She could hear him walk out the door.

Jeremy went back to the room with Advil, crackers and orange juice. He placed it on the nightstand and watched Mia sleep. He was in love, something that he had never felt before until now. He looked at how peaceful she looked, there was something about her that he loved, she seemed so different, and all he wanted to do was take care of her. He traced her lips with his finger and watched as her eyes slowly opened and looked at him with does almost black eyes.

"I brought you crackers and orange juice. It will sooth your stomach and I brought you Advil for that headache that I'm guessing you have." He helped her sit up and handed her the Advil and juice, she took it and then ate a cracker. "How come you don't have a hangover?" she pouted making him laugh lightly, " Ah, that is because I have drank before. That was not my first time drinking, it was yours wasn't it or can you not hold your alcohol?" she eyed him carefully, "Yeah it was my first time drinking. My brother would've killed me if he saw me drinking." "Oh, so your brother is overprotective." Mia laughed, remembering Dom. "Yes and no. Yes because he takes care of me and no because he lets me do what I want. I love him a lot." she looked at him with sad eyes. "Where's your brother at? I haven't seen him around here." Mia looked off to the distance, "My dad died and then two weeks later my brother saw the guy who had killed him and well things went down hill from there. Dom had a wrench and began to hit the guy, afterwards he ran and he came home with blood on his shirt. The cops later arrested him and he was sentence to five years in Lompoc located in California. I moved over here because I'm too young to live on my own. I still talk to Dom, we send letters to each other." Jeremy looked at her and smile, "I'm sorry about your dad and brother." Mia took his hand in hers and looked at him, "Don't be. What's done cannot be undone."

They got up, redressed and headed back to Mia's grandmas house. Mia and Jeremy kissed saying goodbye. Mia walked back into the house hoping that her grandma had not noticed her missing last night. She went up the stairs and to her room. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

'_Wow, I can't believe that I finally lost my virginity. Ugh I wish I could tell Let about it. Oh how I miss my best friend, I wonder what is going on with her, how she is doing. Well I better take a shower and get ready before grandma sees me in the same clothes as last night.' _Mia thought to herself.

Dominic was going crazy having not heard from Mia in awhile. She had not responded to his last letter and he was beginning to worry. The feeling that he had felt was now gone, he wondered if anything had happened.

"Hey man, wuz up?" Dom turned to look at one of his friends. "Nothing much going on, I was just heading out to do some weight lifting, wanna come?" The guy looked at Dom, "Yeah sure." The two men began to walk outside to the weight lifting area. "Hey man, guess what?" he didn't give Dom time to answer the question, "I'm going to start to take some classes for my high school diploma." Dom stopped walking and looked at Miguel. "Where are you taking the classes and how?" Miguel turned to look at his friend, "Here, they're giving classes. You want to take some." Dom nodded, "Yeah I would also like to get my high school diploma. Can you show me now?" "Yeah sure come on." Dominic followed Miguel back inside.

They walked through the white washed halls, doors with bars on them, guards standing at every door and cameras watching their every move. He was tired of walking through those halls everyday, getting an attitude from the guards or other prisoners. He wanted to be free, to be able to see his family again, to see her again. What he would give to be able to touch her again, kiss those lips of hers, and look into her big chocolate brown eyes. He missed life and the freedom he had. He wanted his life back, he was counting the days till he was out.

"Here we are man." Miguel pointed to an office. Dominic walked in with Miguel following behind him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_**A year and 11 months later**_

As months passed Letty, Leon and Jesse got to know each other better. Letty and Leon learned to trust each other and were now good friends. Jesse was easy to get along with and Letty had had no problem in getting to know him.

Leon had been able to get a job, but Letty and Jesse had not. They would spend their days walking around L.A. Until Leon would get out of his job. The money that he made was going to food and necessities that the group needed. They lived out on the streets and the boys would protect Letty as much as possible, even if they had learned early on that Letty could take care of herself. She had beaten up some guy for calling her a bitch and groping her ass. She had told them her story just like they told her theirs.

The pair waited silently outside of Leon's workplace for him. They finally saw him walkout but he didn't look to happy, he actually looked mad. "Hey what happened man?" Letty asked Leon as they began to walk. "I lost my job guys, they said that they needed someone else." Leon spit on the ground. "So what are we going to do about money?" Jesse asked. "I don't know." Leon ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know how we're going to pay for the merchandise." Letty and Jesse both looked at him, their eyes going wide. "I think I can help out. I know someone who has money." Letty downcast her eyes.

She wasn't sure if going to him was a good idea. She knew that if Dominic or Vince found out, she would be in serious trouble. She didn't even like the guy, he was cocky and arrogant.

The boys both looked at her pensive mood. "What is going on in that mind of yours?" Leon asked her. Letty looked up at him, "I got to go to the rich side of L.A. I need to talk to someone. I know that he'll give me the money to pay off our debt. I'm going by myself." "No you're not, we're going with you." "Yeah what he said." Letty turned to look at Leon and Jesse. "I'm going by myself and if you don't like that then you'll have to deal with my fist." The boys nodded and left the topic alone.

Mia's world was spinning and full of Technicolor. She was looking up at the spinning ceiling above her. She laughed as different shapes formed in front of her and how she could almost touch the ceiling.

Within a year and 11 months Jeremy and Mia's relationship had blossomed into something big. They spend all the time that they had with each other outside and in the bedroom. They loved each other a lot and had promised each other marriage and kids. They got along great with each others families. Mia had even told Dom and he gave her his blessing. Things had been going good, but all good things must come to an end.

Five months ago Jeremy had been killed in a car accident. Jeremy was hit head on by a drunk driver, he had died instantly. Mia had cried, screamed, and kept telling herself that it was not true. She hit a state of depression, she was introduce to drugs and she loved the feeling. She could no longer feel the pain she felt for Jeremy. She stopped feeling completely, she didn't care about anyone but herself. She was always on a high and made sure that she stayed on it constantly.

Mia needed help but no one was able to help her. Her grandma had not notice what Mia was up to. The only one who knew was Brianna but she could care less.

"Hey Mi, look what I have." Mia's friend went over to her showing her a small packet full of tablets. Mia sat up and happily took them. "You going to take some?" Jo nodded. They took the tablets and waited for the effect to take place.

A guard walked up to Dominic's cell, "Mr. Toretto you have a visitor." Dominic stuck his wrists out through the small box while the guard placed handcuffs on him. "Open cell number 334." the guard said out loud. The cell opened up and Dom stepped out. The guard walked Dom to the visiting area. Once they got there Dom saw his lawyer sitting there.

"Dominic I'm glad to see you." they shook hands and sat down. "I have good news for you." "What is it?" Dominic asked impatiently. "The judge decided to let you go on probation. Which means that next month you get to go home for good behavior. Of course you will have to keep in contact with your parole officer." Dominic had a wide grin, finally he would be able to go back home. The guard took him back to his cell and he began to think about next month.

He had not heard from Mia in five months and knew that something was wrong. He would finally be able to know what was going on. He was know 20 years old, Letty would be 18 years old and Mia 17 years old. He couldn't wait to be with his family again. He wanted to know what was going on and take care of everything.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 37**

Letty took the bus and headed to the one place she wished she didn't have to go to. Unfortunately she had no choice, she had to help out the only family that she knew now. As the bus passed different neighborhoods she thought about what she would say and the consequences that could occur. She thought about how Dominic and Vince would not be too happy with her when they find out what Leon and she had been doing. Jesse wasn't as involved because of his ADD and the fact that when they started he was only 14 years old. Now at 16 years old he wanted in on what Leon and her where doing.

She got off the bus and took a look around. The neighborhood was full of mansions and nice expansive cars. The rich people and their spoiled kids lived here, she couldn't believe that she was there. She began to walk up the block to the peach house at the corner. She slowly walked up there, thinking and rethinking if she should go knock at the walnut wooden door. She knocked on the door regretting it just as her fist hit the wood. The door opened and there he stood with a shit-eating grin.

"Well well well how the mighty have fallen." he teased her, she rolled her eyes at him. "I need your help." she said woodenly. His grin got wider and he thought about the possibilities. "What kinda help?" She took a deep breath feeling her heart race, "I need money and I know you can give me some." he nodded. "Ok you got my attention." he motioned for her to walk in.

She walked in looking around she saw a grand staircase to the side, a big living room in front of her and she could see the dinning table from where she stood. The house was the biggest she had ever seen.

"Sit down and explain to me exactly why you needed the money. Then I might consider giving it to you." she sat in one of the white sofas and began her explanation.

"I see. Well I guess I can loan you the money of course you will have to work for me." he told her after she had finished explaining. "I will work for you, but I wont fuck you, I wont kill anyone for you either and I wont do anything that has to do with hurting Dominic in anyway, shape or form." He laughed lightly, "You are some stupid bitch to be in love with him. Why would you want to be with someone that has slept around, not to mention the fact that he slept with my sister." Letty glared at him, "I know he slept with your sister, but that was before we got together. Anyway I wouldn't be talking if I was you 'cause as far as I'm concern you go around fucking everything with legs or a hole." "Now now lil' Letty don't play games with me because then there wont be any money. Wait here." he got up and walked up the stairs, minutes later he came back with a bag in his hands. He sat down and placed the bag on top of the coffee table. He slowly retrieved the money. "For now I will only give you $10,000. I know you need more, but I want to make sure that you keep to your word. Here you go." he handed the money to Letty, she took it and began to count it. Once she finished she looked back at him, "Thanks." she spat out. "Tell you what I'm heading out to downtown L.A. I'll do you a favor and give you a ride, plus I don't want you losing the money. Lets go." They got up and got in his car. The ride was silent neither one said anything. He dropped her off in downtown and she went back to meet with Leon and Jesse at the park.

Once she had arrived the boys quickly ran over to her. "So did you get it?" Leon questioned her with anticipation. "Yeah here it is." Letty showed them the money, Leon smiled and Jesse's eyes went wide. "Where'd you get that much money?" Letty cringed at the thought. "From an old friend." "Oh." Leon took the money and put it away in Jesse's backpack. "Ok lets go give this to George before he comes looking for us."

The three began to walk towards South Central L.A. Once there they made their way into a dark alley. Homeless and drug addicts where scattered around the alley. They found the old broken door. Leon knocked and they waited for the guard to open up. When he did only Letty and Leon walked in, Jesse stayed outside waiting for them.

They walked through the dark hallway to the end where there was another door. The guard opened it up. A man sat in a chair, a cigar in one hand and money on the other. He looked up to see the two young teens walk in.

"Well nice of you to finally drop by. I was about to send my men looking for you, you wouldn't want that now would you? You are two weeks late, but since it's the first time this happens I'll let you go with a warning." A tall, heavy set man walked in and took Leon by his shirt and dragged him into another room. Letty was about to protest but the man that was sitting down interrupted her. "Now now, you wouldn't want to interrupt little girl because my guys would love a taste of you." he laughed heartily, "Where's the money?" Letty handed him the money and he began to count. "It's all there George. Can you just give me the merchandise, so we can go." George looked at her and growled at her, "I will count it 'cause I don't trust you bitch." When he finished he motioned for another man to go get him the supplies. "Here it is, I'll give you two weeks to pay for it, plus don't forget that you still own me a lot more. You better be on time because next time my boys will have fun with you." he laughed. Leon walked into the room with a busted lip, a bloody nose and an eye that was becoming black and swollen. He limped into the room and looked at Letty making sure that she was ok. She got up and walked over to him, she placed an arm around his waist he placed his arm around her shoulder for support, they walked out of the building.

Once outside they began there journey back to the park they stayed at.

"He's giving us two weeks to pay for the merchandise, says that if we don't pay back that his asshole men will have fun with me." Leon groans, "Don't worry baby girl I wont let nothing happen to you." "I wont either." Jesse adds. Letty smiles and hugs both of them, "I love you guys." they smile back at her happy to see the loving side of Letty.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

The phone rang in the house grandma Georgia answered it.

"Hello?" "Hi, grandma it's me Dominic." "Oh, how are you? Are you ok?" Georgia smiled at hearing her grandsons voice. "I'm ok, how about you and Mia?" She shook her head in disappointment. "Oh Dominic, I'm ok but Mia isn't." "Why? What's wrong?" he sounded worried. "Well remember Jeremy. He died five months ago and well Mia is in depression. She goes out a lot but she has been doing drugs. I just found out yesterday. I don't know what to do. I tried talking to her, I tried taking her to a psychologist or a therapist, I thought that maybe they could help her out of her depression, but she refused and ran away. But she came back this morning." "Alright, Um grandma I'm coming out of prison next month. Maybe you can bring Mia back to L.A and I'll see what I can do." "Ok, I'll see you later then. Bye." "Bye." She hung up the phone and headed upstairs.

She opened the door to Mia's room. She was lying down on the floor looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes where not moving and her breathing was ragged. White foam began to spill out of her mouth. Georgia screamed at the site of her granddaughter. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

The ambulance took Mia to the hospital, Georgia sat in the waiting room. She saw Jeremy's mother walk in and went over to her. They hugged and then sat down next to each other.

"What happened?" Lila asked. "I don't know, I just found her in her room like that. I don't know, the doctors haven't told me anything yet." "Don't worry she will be fine." The doctor walked over to Georgia and knelt down in front of her. "Hi Mrs. Toretto, I'm doctor Anderson, I'm taking care of Mia. What happened is that she poisoned herself with drugs. We found traces of cocaine and heroin in her blood system. We don't know if she took them at the same time or if one was taken hours or days before and then the other. Anyway, the two combined poisoned her. Right now she is having her stomach pumped and we are doing everything possible to stabilize her. I do suggest that she be looked at by a psychiatric, we have one here if you want the psychiatric to look at her when she wakes up." Georgia had been crying for Mia, she looked up at the doctor and gave permission for a psychiatric to talk to Mia.

Hours later Georgia was finally able to see Mia. "Hi baby." Mia looked at her grandma with anger and hate in her eyes. "What are you doing here? You bitch why you bring me here for? So they can put me in some hospital for crazy people!?" Mia yelled at Georgia which made Georgia cry. "No honey, if I hadn't found you would be dead now. Mia you're going to get some help for your drug problem. Which means that you're not coming home with me. You're staying here and then you'll be moved to a clinic where you can be helped. Dominic called and said that he comes out next month. I told him that you where doing drugs. I'm going to go now. I'll see you when the doctor says it's ok." Georgia walked away and went back home.

Dominic couldn't believe what he had heard. His baby sister doing drugs, but how? Why? He didn't understand why she would go that low instead of asking for help. Then he put himself in her shoes. He knew that if Letty died he would go crazy. He wouldn't do drugs but he would drink himself to oblivion. He felt a great sadness for her. He hated not been able to help her, to be there for her.

"Mr. Toretto you have a phone call." Dominic got up and followed the guard back to her office. He took the phone, "Hello?" "Dominic it's grandma. I don't know how to tell you this. Mia is in the hospital." Dominic's eyes got wide, "Why? Is she ok? What happened?" "Dominic she poisoned herself with drugs. She took cocaine and heroine. Um, they told me that there is a treatment center that can help her with her problems. I am going to admit her there. She will get the help that she needs and she'll be better. They told me that she will be there for six to eight months. I just wanted to tell you." Dominic didn't know if he should be angry or sad by all this. His feelings where confusing him. "Alright grandma, do what you have to do. I'll support you 100." "Ok thanks bye." "Bye." He hung up the phone and just stood there for a moment thinking. Then he got an idea.

"Can I please make a call?" He asked the guard. She looked at him and then at his file. "You already made a call today. You can only make one call per week." Dominic ran his hand through his shaved head feeling the stubble that had grown. "Please, I need to talk to my lawyer." The guard looked at him for a long moment. "Ok, go ahead use the phone." Dominic smiled at her, "Thank you so much." He grabbed the phone and dialed his lawyers number.

"Hello?" "Hey, it's me Dominic Toretto." "Ah yes. How can I help you?" Dominic took a deep breath and slowly let it out before responding, "I want to know if you can come. I need to talk to you." "Alright, I'll go over tomorrow." "Ok thanks bye." Dominic hung up and thanked the guard one more time. He walked back to his cell and began to think about what he would tell his lawyer tomorrow.

Letty walked the streets of L.A by herself, she thought about everything that had happened in the last year and this year. She thought mainly about the baby she had lost. She had found out that she had had a baby girl and decided on naming her Elisa Karina Toretto. By now her baby would have been one year old, she wondered what she would have looked like, who she would have looked like. She wondered if she would have had Dom's eyes or attitude or if she would be like her.

A car pulled up next to her, she knew right away who it was. He rolled down the window and looked up at her, "Get in, we need to talk." she opened the door and got in with him. They drove off going no where in particular. "So what do you wanna talk 'bout?" "I have a job for you. It's simple or at least it should be for someone like you. I need you to boost some cars for me. Here's the list, I want them at the warehouse tonight. You can get help from whoever you want, but be warned if you go to the cops or anyone about this you'll be seeing you father sooner then you thought." He smirked. She looked at the list and frowned. "Where exactly am I suppose to get some of these cars?" "I don't know sweetheart. That's not my job that is yours so figure it out before midnight tonight. This is your stop." He stopped the car in front of the park. She got out and walked the length between her and the boys.

"Hey where you been at?" Jesse asked her. "I went walking around. I have a job I need to do for the guy that loaned me the money. Only I need help." Leon looked at her for a moment, "What is the job about?" Letty thought about it for a moment should she actually tell them and get them involved, but she needed the help. "Well, I have to boost some cars. He gave me a list and said to have them at his warehouse before midnight tonight." Jesse looked at the list while Leon thought about what was happening. "How are we going to get these cars?" Jesse asked looking at Letty then cutting his eyes to Leon. "I was thinking the rich part of L.A," Letty said. "Ok we can do this." Leon turned to look at Letty and Jesse.

They began a plan, Leon and Letty would try to take the car while Jesse was on the look out. They planed everything perfectly, they planed what they would say if they got caught and what they would do if they had to run. They agreed in going in different directions and then meeting up at a small café near the park. They got their things together and started walking in search of the cars.

They began the process of stealing the cars and by midnight all the cars where at the warehouse. Leon, Jesse and Letty couldn't believe how easy it had been, they also couldn't believe that they didn't get caught.

"I see you got all the cars, very good I like your work. Now who are they?" he asked Letty. "That's Leon and Jesse, guys meet Johnny Tran and Lance Tran."


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for reviewing here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 39**

Dominic walked the prison halls to the visitors area. He sat in front of his lawyer and waited for the guard to leave.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Dominic shifted slightly in his seat. "Well I talked to my grandma yesterday and found out that my little sister Mia is having problems. She got caught up in drugs and they took her to a hospital. I really need to see her, I need to help her. I was wondering if maybe I could get out earlier." The lawyer looked at Dom for a moment and then nodded, "Ok I'll see what I can do, but I don't promise you anything. I'm going to do what I can and I'll call right now. Wait right here I'll be back." The lawyer left and Dominic waited for more then an hour.

Finally the lawyer came back with a huge grin. "I've got good news for you. The judge said that you can leave today. He is faxing the paperwork to the prison office right now. Go get your things because you're leaving with me right now." Dominic felt like he was in a dream, he couldn't believe that he was finally leaving this place. He said his goodbyes to all his friends and walked towards the office. After signing paperwork his lawyer and him walked out the door.

The breeze he felt against his skin made him feel free. At last he was free to go home, to see his family, to see the love of his life. But first he had to make a trip to Montana to see Mia. The lawyer had gotten him a plane ticket and he was headed straight to LAX. He wondered what Mia looked like now, how much she had grown up. He didn't know what he would say to her, he didn't know if he should be mad at her or have patience with her. Yet doing drugs is something that he didn't want for her. He couldn't believe that sweet innocent Mia would do something like that. Well he would find out soon enough why she did drugs.

He boarded the plane, on the ride over there he fell asleep. Once he got there he got a ride to the hospital that Mia was at. He arrived at the hospital, when he got there he saw his grandma sitting in a chair in the waiting room. He walked over to her, "Grandma Georgia." she looked up at him shock to see him, "Dominic. What are you doing here?" they hugged and Dom kissed her cheek. "They let me out early to see Mia. I'm so glad to see you." "Me too. I am so glad to see you, maybe you'll be able to get Mia to talk. She refuses to talk." Dominic sat down next to her. "When can I go see her?" "Right now. Lets go I'll show you. Let me warn you, they have her strapped down because she is acting violent." Dom nodded and tried to prepare himself for what he was going to see.

They stopped at Mia's room, Georgia motioned for Dom to go in. He walked in and saw Mia strapped down to the bed, she was crying. Dominic's heart broke when he saw her, she looked hurt, tired, and a sadness that he had never seen.

"Hey baby girl." He smiled down at her. She looked up and saw him there, her eyes grew wide with shock. She wanted to touch him to make sure that he was real and not another hallucination. He extended his hand and caressed her cheek lightly and then kissed her forehead. "Dominic," she cried.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Dominic wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Yeah Mi, its me. Mia why?" he asked her, she turned away from him in shame. "Mia look at me. I need you to explain it to me. I'm not mad at you. Just tell me why." She looked at him and nodded sniffing.

"Well I guess it all started when Jeremy died. I guess I should tell you about him. I met him when I first got here. Remember I wrote to you about him and I told you about him." "Yeah I remember." "Well I fell in love with him and I kinda had sex with him. I started drinking because he introduced me to alcohol. We were tight and we talked about kids and marriage. I loved him Dominic and I know that he loved me." she cried some more and Dominic held her hand and wiped at the tears. "Then some fucking drunk asshole hit him with his car. He died instantly. Dominic I didn't get to say bye to him or that I loved him. The pain was so unbearable I wanted to kill myself. Not only that but everything that had happened to us was starting to become unbearable. I mean not having a mother hurt so much. I remember how all the other girls use to talk about their moms and I always wished that I had one. Then dad died and that hurt so bad, I started thinking about the things that I would never get to do with him. That he would never get to walk me down the aisle or how he wont get to see my children. It hurt me so bad. Then you left me, you left when I needed you. You only thought about yourself and not how your actions would effect me, Vince or Letty. I don't blame you for what you did, but it hurt me so much that the only person that I had left also left me. All of that pain was stabbing at me and I wanted a way out. So a friend of mine introduce me to acid. It felt wonderful, I felt like I was flying I felt free the pain was gone. Everything was in different colors, shapes and sizes. I remember the feeling was wonderful and I wanted to feel like that everyday. Then she introduced me to other drugs and I loved it all. But a few months later the amount I was taking was no longer getting me the high that I wanted. I guess when grandma found me I had over done it. But Dominic I am sorry and I promise you that I'll never do it again. I just wanna go home, please take me home." she cried as she told Dom everything that she felt. In some ways Dominic felt guilty for what Mia had felt. He did leave her, he didn't think about the consequences. Yet it doesn't justify what Mia did.

"Mia I can't take you home with me. I'm going back to L.A, I need to find Letty." He told her. "I want to go with you, I promise you that I will never do that again. Please just take me with you." she began to sob. "I can't, you need to stay here and get some help. The doctors are going to help you put your life back in order. They will help you figure out your feelings and stuff." Dominic caressed her hand. "I want to go with you or at least stay here with me." "I can't, you got to stay here on your own so that you can get better. I got to go find Letty, I need to see her." Mia's face grew red with anger, "You're going to leave **me** for that bitch. I can't believe you!" she screamed at Dom. He looked at her with anger. "Do not call Letty a bitch!" he yelled back at her. "I am going to go now. I wont be able to visit you for two months and you will be admitted to a rehab center for more then six months. I am not going to take you out until the doctors tells me that you are ready. I love you a lot Mia. I'll see you later. Bye." he kissed her goodbye and walked out the door. "Dominic!" he could here Mia crying out his name and it hurt him a lot to have to leave his little sister behind in a hospital with no one.

He walked out the room and to the waiting room where his grandma awaited. "How was she? Did she say anything to you?" Dom nodded and sat down next to her. "Yeah she did. She explained what she did and why. My plans now are to admit her to a rehab center in Los Angeles. I was going to leave her here but I decided that maybe I should take her back with me." Georgia looked at her grandson caressing his cheek. "I think maybe you should leave her here. It will be better and I'll be here for her if she needs me. You go back and prepare the house and start working, so that when she goes back home everything is in order." Dominic rubbed at his forehead stressed out in what to do.

The doctor walked into the waiting area and explained to Dominic what would happen now. Dominic made the choice of leaving Mia in Montana, he signed the papers admitting her to the rehab center. The doctor explained that she would be transferred there tonight. The doctor then asked Dominic if he could stay for a week so that the psychiatric could interview him and he could give some background information of Mia's life. Dominic hesitantly agreed and spend the week in Montana.

Letty and Leon worked the streets trying to sell the merchandise to make more money. Somehow they had gotten themselves into a lot of debt with all the wrong people. If money wasn't paid they would pay it with there lives.

Letty finished selling her part then began to walk back to the park, when she heard her name.

"Letty!" someone yelled. She turned around and saw Hector running towards her. "Hey wuz up man? Long time no see." they hit their fists together then hugged. "Nothing much going on muchacha. girl Where is Dominic at?" Letty looked at him like he had gone crazy. "In jail don't you remember." she drawled out. "Oh, I thought maybe he was out or something. So how come we haven't seen any of you at the races?" Letty didn't want to explain the situation to him. She trusted him, but he wasn't part of the team therefore what goes on in the team stays in the team. "We've been busy." she lied. "Oh well come by anytime. The races are getting good, you should see Johnny Tran is the king of the streets, but we still have some fun." Letty frowned at the mention of Johnny's name. "Look Hector I gots to go. I'll see ya around." "Ok bye." They hugged one last time and Letty walked away as quickly as possible.

She was about to cross the street when a black car pulled up in front of her. "Asshole!" she yelled angrily at the car that was about to run her over. The window rolled down and she saw her ugly nightmare. "What do you want?" she spat out. "Now now Leticia be nice." he teased her, she rolled her eyes at him. "I have another job for you. Get in the car." she opened the door and got in. "So what do you want?" He smirked at her. "I need you to help me kidnap someone." "No!" He looked over at her, "Yes you will. Her name is Brandy. All you got to do is befriend her and get her to me. I'll take care of the rest." Letty growled lowly, "No I'm not going to kidnap no one!" He smirked and pulled into his warehouse. "Get out." she did as told, she followed him to the warehouse and as he opened the garage door her eyes went wide at what she saw. "I knew you would say no, so I did the only thing I could and I took Coney here to use as blackmail. Now are you going to do what I am asking you to do or will my men have more fun with her?" Letty shook in anger she wanted to kill him. She saw the one person she considered her sister crying and in a pool of blood. Letty saw red and went after him. "I'm going to kill you Johnny Tran!" she screamed as she pounded on him. Two men came and got her, they tied her down to a chair and sat her there. "You bitch, you're going to pay for that. Have your fun with her boys." he pointed at Coney. Letty began to scream no as Coney began to scream for help. Letty watched as man after man raped her young sister and cried. When they finished they took Coney to another room.

"So Leticia will you help me or not?" Johnny asked her. "Yes." she whispered. "Good I knew you would see it my way." he laughed and grabbed her, he dragged her out the door and left her. She cried out in heartache, she wanted to kill all those guys for raping her sister, but she couldn't she needed help. Rain began to pour down hard, soon she was socked. She walked and walked for miles finally getting to were she wanted to be at. She went up the stairs and sat on the porch. She brought her legs close to her, resting her chin on top of her knees. She began to sob loudly for her young sister, the thunder was blocking out the sound that left her lips.

She saw a cab pull up in front of the house. She dismissed it and rested her forehead against her knees looking down at nothing. She heard doors closing and footsteps walking towards her. She looked up to see who was coming towards her. Her eyes went wide as she saw who stood in front of her.

"Dominic?" she whispered.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

He looked at her and couldn't believe that she was sitting there in front of him. He put his bags down on the steps and went up to her. He cupped her face and kissed her lips, with hunger, passion, and love. He lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She began to cry harder and buried her face in his neck.

"Oh baby. I missed you so much." he held her tightly afraid that it might be a dream. "Dominic I love you." she whispered into his ear. They went into the living room, he gently put her back down. He kissed her one more time then went to get his bags. She sat down on the sofa and waited for him to return. Once he was back he sat down next to her. He took her face and looked into her eyes, only there was something different in them. Her eyes where dead, as if she had died. It hurt him to see her that way, she looked different, even more beautiful if that was even possible, she had also matured more she looked more like an adult then a teenager.

"You don't know how much I've missed you. I now know that I can't live without you." she looked at him shaking with the coolness her body felt and afraid of telling him everything that happened in the last year or so. She was afraid about how he might react when she told him about their child, but that would have to wait.

"Dominic make love to me." she said in almost a whisper. He smiled at her and began to kiss her soft lips.

They spend the rest of the night making love until early morning then fell asleep.

Later that morning Letty awoke feeling Dom's arm on top of her stomach. She turned to look at him, she kissed his lips and smiled when he captured her bottom lip with his teeth. "Good morning" he smiled at her. "How you sleep last night?" she asked him sheepishly. "Mmm I had an amazing night." he kissed her forehead. "I was thinking that we should repeat last night." he smiled into her hair. "Wouldn't you love that. However we can't, you and I have a lot to talk about." she downcast her eyes. He lifted her chin up with his finger so she was looking at him. "What is it my little girl?" she smiled at his nickname for her. "Not now, I just want to enjoy having you, being in your arms again. I missed you so much Dominic. You don't know how much I've needed you." she began to cry, he kissed away her tears. "Tell me what's wrong, I see it in your eyes." she shook her head no. "Not now there will be time for that later." she kissed him one more time. "Now how about you give me a bath." He grinned like a little kid at Christmas. He grabbed her and took her over to the bathroom. He turned the shower on sitting her down on the tub getting in himself.

She ran her hands all over his body exploring him, she ran her fingers over his new muscles and scars. Then it hit her he had a scar that was not there before, she looked up at him he was looking down at her. "What happened?" she ran her finger over the scar tracing it. "I was shot." Her eyes got wide with surprise, shock, and worry. "When!?" he ran his hand through her hair loving how soft it felt even when wet. "When I was in prison. A guy had a problem with a friend of mine and he shot at my friend, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But I'm alright now baby." he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Once they where done getting ready, they went to eat. "Jesse and Leon." Letty all of a sudden remembered. They didn't know where she had gone and she hadn't returned to them last night. "Who are Jesse and Leon?" Dominic felt a stab of jealousy. "Um they are two guys I met a year ago. We became good friends, they both like cars and they're cool." Dominic nodded but was not to happy about it. "I'll explain to you later, it has a lot to do with what we need to talk about. I want you to meet them, trust me you'll like them." Dom smiled, "Yeah I trust you on that, for you to like them that takes a lot." she playfully punched his arm. "I'm happy to have you back." she said softly. "I'm happy to be back with you."

Letty bit her lower lip noticing for the first time that Mia wasn't around. "Uh Dom, where's Mia at?" He looked at her with sad eyes. "Letty, Mia is having serious problems. She's a drug addict." Letty looked at him with shock, "What!?" "Yeah it all started a while back. I only know what she told me which I guess I'll tell you. She had a boyfriend named Jeremy, they where both happy together and had plans. She wrote to me telling me that they wanted to get married and I gave them my blessing even though I wasn't to happy about it. Anyway Jeremy died about five months ago in a car crash and Mia was devastated. Then everything just came down on her. She had a crisis and a friend of hers introduced her to drugs. She became addicted, one night she overdosed herself and ended up in the hospital. I got out last week and went straight to Montana where she has been all this time. I came back without her because she needs to stay in a rehab center for a couple of months. She's not allowed to have visitors for two months and then they'll call me so we can visit." Letty was quiet, she felt sad for her best friend, bad that she was not able to be there for her.

"Dominic I have to tell you something. Johnny Tran took my sister hostage and his men have been raping her." Dominic looked at her confused and then with anger. "What!? We have to do something about it!" Letty's eyes grew wide, "No!" she said quickly "I got to explain something to you first. Mainly tell you about my life for the past year and you have to hear it. There is something that concerns you, but you might hate me after I tell you." she looked at a piece of crumb on the table that was suddenly more interesting. "Baby I'll never hate you. I love you more then life itself." he went over to her and hugged her tightly. "Now tell me about your life."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"Remember when we went to Mexico?" he nodded looking confused. "Well I kinda got pregnant." she stammered out. He looked at her with shock, "What?" "I was pregnant but my dad had problems with someone because my younger sister Emily died. Anyways, well some woman shot my dad and I. I was in the hospital for two weeks in a coma or whatever, when I woke up Kate told me that my dad had died and that…." tears began to roll down her caramel skin. "the bullet went through my stomach and hit the baby. I lost the baby." she began to sob for the first time really grieving the lost of her daughter. Dominic got up and went over to her tears streaming down his own cheeks, he hugged her and placed soft kisses on her face. "Baby it wasn't your fault. Is this why you said that I would hate you?" she nodded. "Aw baby I have no reason to hate you. What happened was not your fault and I don't blame you. Do you know if it was a boy or girl?" he swallowed hard when he asked her. "Yeah, I was five months pregnant. It was a girl and I named her Elisa Karina Toretto." Dominic had a soft smile on his lips, "That's a nice name. Where is she buried? I would like to go see her." Letty downcast her eyes, "She is buried in the same commentary as your father and mother. I've only been there once I couldn't take the pain." he caressed her cheek lightly, "We'll go together, but right now I want to know why your sister is in trouble with Johnny Tran."

"Well while I was in the hospital Dahlia my older sister wanted to take me back to Puerto Rico. So one night when she fell asleep I left the hospital. I walked to a park and spend the night there. The next morning I met Jesse and Leon and we've been living together ever since. We live in a park, they are very good friends of mine and have helped me through a lot. We needed money and we started selling some drugs for this guy but we owed him money and he said that if we didn't pay him back in two weeks he would do something to me. So I went to Johnny Tran, he leaned me the money with the deal that I would work for him. I started boosting cars for him, Jesse and Leon helped me, but they don't know how I know him. Well yesterday he told me he had another job for me but he wanted me to kidnap some girl for him. I refused and then he took me into his warehouse and my sister was there. I need to get her out of there Dom. Please help me."

He looked at her unable to believe that she had been selling drugs and putting her life in danger that way. He felt anger but he also understood her.

"Ok I'll help you, but I want to meet this Jesse and Leon." she smiled at him and kissed his lips softly.

Jesse woke up and found the spot where Letty usually slept empty, he looked around and didn't find her. "Lee wake up Letty is missing." Leon shot up and looked around then rubbed at his eyes. "She probably went for a walk." Jesse was fidgeting with his fingers. "Well what if something bad happened to her?" Leon looked at Jesse with narrowed eyes, "Don't say that dawg. She is fine she knows how to defend herself." Leon stood up stretching his sore muscles, "Ugh we got to stop sleeping on concrete." "Look." Jesse pointed at Letty and a big guy standing next to her.

"Hey guys." she greeted them and walked over to them, Dominic followed her. "Hey" they both responded. "Guys this is Dominic, Dom this is Leon and Jesse." the guys all looked at each other. "So this is the guy you told us about?" Leon questioned suspiciously. "The father of Elisa?" Jesse asked nervously eyeing Dominic's big frame. "Yeah guys, this is him. So we talked, how would you guys like to come and live at his house?" she asked with a smile on her face. Jesse got a big grin and became excited, "Are you for real?" Leon asked looking at Dominic. "Yeah, Let tells me that you two helped her out and that you're good friends of hers. That alone says a lot." the boys laughed knowing that it was hard for Letty to become friends with people. "Well I guess we can take you up on that offer, what da ya say Jess?" "I want to go." Jesse replied with excitement.

They grabbed the little stuff that they had and headed towards Dom's car. When they arrived at the house Dominic showed Jesse and Leon where their rooms where going to be at. They all sat in the living room.

"So what are you going to do with DT?" Letty asked. "I was thinking of opening it. I don't know maybe we can get it running again." Dominic ran his hand on his head. "What is DT?" Leon asked the couple. "My dad's garage." "You have a garage? What are you going to do with it?" Jesse asked with more confidence. "Yeah my dad used to work on cars. I think we can open it. You two know anything about cars?" Jesse and Leon nodded, "Yup we know some things." Dominic nodded taking in their information and thinking about what to do. "Hey have you heard from V?" Letty looked over at Dom. "Yeah about a year ago when I first went to prison. He's at some military school and I don't know when he gets out. Tell me something did you graduate from high school?" Dom questioned Letty. "No." she looked away in shame, Dominic took her chin and his fingers turning her to face him. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you or anything." he kissed her lips softly. Jesse and Leon smiled at the couples display of emotions.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Dominic began to think about what they would do to help Letty's sister. How would he go after Johnny? He needed his best friend Vince to help him out. Unfortunately they didn't know were Vince was at. He paced around his room thinking. He felt sad about the child that had been lost. He sat down on the bed. He could hear someone walking towards his room, the door opened and Letty walked in.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a smile. "Nothing much. Why?" he smiled back at her putting his arms around her waist and resting the side of his head on her stomach. "We need to go to the store and buy food because there is nothing in the fridge." He looked up at her with a confused look. "But there is food. I went to the store the other day." She laughed, "Oh you really think that all the food that you bought would last for a long time. Remember now we have two new people living here and well they eat a lot." "So do you." he mumbled. She slapped the back of his head and moved away from him. "Very funny Toretto!" he got up and followed her out into the hallway. "Baby I was just playing." " You're sleeping on the couch tonight." she walked down the stairs. "Aww baby girl you know I love ya. Come on you also know you can't sleep without me." he smirked. "You basically called me fat." he wrapped his big arms around her while she fought to get out of his grip. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean it that way." he kissed the top of her head and let go of her.

Jesse and Leon where in the living room watching TV when the phone rang. They looked at each other Jesse shrugged his shoulders and went to pick it up.

"Hello?" he questioned into the phone, while Dom walked in. "Who is this?" a ruff voice came from the other end. "Who are you? You're the one calling here?" Jesse nervously fiddled with the cord of the phone. "Is Dominic there?" he growled out. Jesse handed the phone to Dominic, "For you" and walked away.

"Hello?" Dominic finally asked wondering who could be calling. "Hey it's me Vince." A big smile spread across Dom's face. "Hey brotha. How are you? Where are you?" Vince laughed into the phone, at all the questions. "I'm still at military school but I get out next week. I heard that you where out, so I called. I was wondering if you could come pick me up?" "Yeah I'll be there. I need you here, we've got problems with Johnny Tran I don't have much time, so I don't think that I'll be able to wait for you." Vince was stunned to hear this. "What happened man?" "Something to do with Letty and her sister." "So how's the baby?" Dominic frowned at the question. "She lost the baby. Long story I'll tell you later." There was a moment of silence. "Sorry brotha." "It's okay. So I guess I'll see you next week." "Yeah" they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Letty walked into the living room and looked at Dom. "Who was that?" Dom looked at her touching the back of his neck. "Vince. He gets out next week." Letty smiled happy that her friend was coming home. "Come on lets go to the store." he motioned for the boys to follow. They all got in the car and left.

Dominic grabbed a shopping car and the first aisle he headed to was the beer aisle. "That's nice we need food and you head for the beer." Letty teased. "I got to have my beer and you know your going to be drinking too, so I don't think you should be complaining." he teased back she stuck out her tongue at him. "You better put your tongue back in your mouth because I might bite it off." Dom teased her some more, she laughed. "Promise?" she asked with a childlike voice, he laughed at her and kissed her lips softly. Jesse and Leon found them and put about 10 bags of chips in the shopping car. "Man guess how much they cost." Leon said happily. "How much?" Letty asked. "10 bags for 10 dollars." Dominic looked at them, "So go get 10 more." the boys ran off and Letty shook her head slowly.

When they got back home Letty went to go pick up a box that was at the front door. She took it inside and opened it. Inside there was a head of a cow. She quickly pushed it and yelled, "Dominic get over here!" Dominic, Jesse, and Leon all ran into the dinning room. "What!?" They all asked in unison. "Look." she pointed to the box. They all took a peek and moved away. Jesse saw a note and grabbed it.

_Dominic_

_This is just a welcome back present from me. Take good care of that skank of yours, wouldn't want anyone to just take her from you._

_Your friend._

Jesse read the note aloud. All four where fuming and wondering who it was.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

They sat around the dining table looking at each other. "So what do you think we should do guys?" Dominic asked Jesse and Leon. Letty had gone upstairs to rest she was tired of all the events from that day. "I don't know, what does he have against you two?" Leon ask cautiously not wanting to upset the bigger man. "Along time ago before Letty and I got together I dated his sister. I slept with her then we broke up. When I started dating Letty, she decided that she wanted me back. I refused and she went to tell Tran all this bull. Johnny and I got in a fight and Letty hit his cousin with a crowbar which didn't go to well with either of them. Anyway after that I went to jail and you know the rest." Jesse and Leon both looked at him wide eyed. "Do you think that he will actually do something to Let?" Jesse asked nervously. "I don't know. He will if he wants, but if he's smart enough he wont." Someone started knocking on the door, Dominic went to go open up.

"Hey man" Dominic greeted Hector with a hand-hugshake. "Hey ese, how's it going homes. I heard you was out." he smiled. "Yeah I guess word gets around fast. Come in." they walked into the dining room and sat down. "Hector these are Leon and Jesse. Guys this is Hector a friend from high school." they greeted each other. "I came cause I heard you was out and I had to come see for myself, you know what I mean?" Dom nodded. "So what's up with everything around here?" Hector smiled big. "I don't know if baby girl told you, but the racing scene has gotten good." Dominic looked at him confused and Leon and Jesse looked at him with excitement.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked enthusiastically. Hector eyed him for a moment then sensing trust he answered. "Well you remember how we used to drag back in school. Well now it's better, guys will spend thousands of dollars to trick out their rides man. You'll see this great graphics and the engines and parts are great man. In one night you can win thousands man. You guys should come check it out. There's a race tonight where the vegetable market is held at, it's at 1 in the morning. You coming man?" Dominic thought about it for a moment then looked over at the two men sitting next to him. The excitement played in their eyes. "Yeah will be there." Hector smiled one more time "Aight homes, you can hang out with me and my crew. I just got to tell you, Tran is the one who's running the scene, he's suppose to be the king of the streets. No one seems to be able to beat him, of course now that you're back maybe that'll change." Dominic smiled at the thought of him being king of the streets. "Don't worry we'll be there." Hector got up and Dom walked him to the door.

"Aight guys get ready." Dominic told Jesse and Leon. He walked up the stairs and into his room.

Letty felt someone in the room and quickly woke up. "Dom." she mumbled sleepily. "Yeah baby it's me. Let are you still tired." She looked at him confused. "No why?" Dominic sat down next to her and faced her. "Hector came over a couple of minutes ago. He told me about the racing scene, I told him that I'd go, the boys are going, you wanna come?" Letty sat up and looked at him. She had always loved racing mainly the speed and adrenaline. "Yeah I'll go." Dominic looked at her and smiled softly at her. "Ok get ready babe we leave in an hour." Dominic got into the shower while Letty got up and got dressed.

They all got in Dom's 95 Monte Carlo, a car that his father gave him as his first car. When they got there they couldn't believe what they where seeing. Cars everywhere, they had neon lights on the underbelly of the car, graphics like no other, aftermarket wings, and stereo systems loud enough to give music to all of L.A.

Dominic parked next to Hectors crew and they all got out. They greeted each other and introduced each other. Some guys started to go over to Dom remembering him from High School and greeted him. Girls started to stand next to him, trying to get his attention or at least touch him. Letty saw this and didn't like it one bit. She walked up next to Dom, he immediately wrapped his arm protectively around her seeing as how all the guys were looking at her. All the skanks glared at Letty, some walked off knowing that she was capable of anything while the others stood by waiting for Letty to leave or Dom to move away from her.

"Well well well look who we have here. It's Big Bird and the Sesame Street gang." Johnny laughed. "Oh shut up chopstick." Letty shot back. "Oh I see the little one finally learned to talk. I suggest you shut up before I have to shut that whole in your mouth." Johnny looked at Letty. "Did yo mama have you in a sewer 'cause you smell like one." Letty smiled innocently, Johnny was fuming. Dominic looked at her with a warning to stop. "what do you want Johnny?" Dom finally asked. "Umm, I don't know a lot of things. I got one, a race. What do you say Toretto?" "What's the buy in?" Hector asked. "One night with your girl." Johnny smiled evilly. Dominic's face became red with fury and the vain on his forehead was now popping out. Jesse, Leon, Hector, and Edwin hurried to grab him before he pounded Johnny to the next life. They where to busy paying attention to Dom that they didn't notice when Letty ran passed them putting a hard punch on Johnny's nose, Johnny fell to the floor with Letty on top of him punching him again and again. "What do you take me for!? Your slut sister!?" she yelled at him in anger. Once they noticed what was going on, Dom tried to pull her off of Tran but failed. Finally Leon, Jesse and Dominic where able to pull her off. Johnny got up wiping his clothes and blood off of him. "I suggest you watch her or I'll have to teach her a lesson." "What do you want?" Dominic asked once more.

"I want one race with you Toretto. The buy in is 2g. Are you in or out?"


	45. Chapter 45

**03-Baby Girl-93 - I can't change the story to POV because I have it all finished. Although I do wish I had put some of it in pov. It stays in 3rd person for the rest of the story. Thanks for reviewing and reading. **

**Vinces-Girl- Thanks for the reviews. **

**Nikki2513- Yeah I saw the review, but didnt get the chance to reply. It's alright, but thanks again for the idea and for reviewing.**

**And now on to the storie. Enjoy**

**Chapter 45**

"Aight I'll race you." Dominic looked over at Hector after Johnny handed his money over to Hector. "Hey man can I borrow 2g?" "Sure ese, actually if you win you don't even have to pay me back." they hit fists and went over to one of Hector's cars. Dominic got in, while the rest of the people got in their cars and drove off to the racing place. Tonight it would only be two cars racing. Nobody complained because they all wanted to see Dom win.

Dom and Johnny pulled up to the starting line and a skank went to the middle. She put down her arms and the race began. Dom was ahead, but Johnny was not far behind. Dom changed gears redlining every single one. The finish line was coming closer, Dom pushed on the NOS button never having used it before, he passed the finish line ahead of Johnny by a cars length. He drove the car back to the beginning, once he got out a large crowd surrounded the car and him. Hector had a big smile on his face, he handed Dom his money. "Man that was good. Hey everyone we have a new King of the Streets!" Hector grabbed Dom's arm and lifted it up in victory everyone in the crowed cheered except for Johnny's crew. Letty, Jesse, and Leon went up to congratulate Dom on his win. The crowd made way for Johnny to pass.

"Nice race Toretto, but you aint seen the last of me." Johnny had a look of anger.

"Party at my place! Lets go before the po po gets here!" Hector shouted to the crowd. Everyone returned to their cars and headed over to Hector's place.

Once at Hectors, Dom, Letty, Jesse, and Leon went inside. Dominic was ambushed by guys and girls quickly. Letty, Jesse and Leon watched him being pulled away from them. "I'm going to go look for something to drink, wanna come?" Leon asked the other two. Letty scuffed at how the girls were trying to get Dom's attention and some were succeeding. "I'll go with." Letty turned to look at Leon. "Yeah me too." Jesse added. They made their way to the kitchen and found a cooler. They all grabbed a beer and headed outside where more people were at. "Man did all of L.A come out?" Leon asked no one in particular. "Nah man just the night crawlers." Letty smiled. "So what now? Your boyfriend seem to be King now. What does that mean?" "It means that he now runs the streets. Of course he needs a better car and money if he wants to keep on racing. I don't understand where the money's going to come from." Letty cocked her eyebrow at a girl who was in the distance. She was glaring at Letty which wasn't going over to well with her.

"You got a problem?" Letty questioned the girl. The girl looked away immediately and Letty gave a smile of satisfaction. "Whoa girl down." Leon laughed at her. She looked over at him giving him the finger. Jesse began to smoke a cigar. "So are we also going to get to race or what?" Jesse turned to look at Letty. "I don't know. I don't have a car nor do either of you. Dom is either going to want to fix the Monte Carlo to sell or use it. I doubt that he'll use it, he has never liked that car. He wants a Mazda RX-7." Leon looked over at her, "But where is he going to get the money to buy one of those? They are worth a lot of money." "No man, Dom wont buy a new or use one. Dom will go to the junkyard and buy it wrecked. It cost less and you don't have to change stock parts. All you do is order aftermarket parts at a performance store. The engine you rebuilt." both boys nodded.

Inside Dominic was busy talking to the guys around him. He was learning about a high performance store called Racer's Edge. Some of the guys where talking about what they had in their cars and other stuff. Dominic was taking note of every detail. After a few hours he got up and headed to the bathroom, unaware that someone was following him. He was going to close the door, but something stopped it pulling it open.

"Hey Dom." she smiled at him. "What do you want?" he asked annoyed at her presence. "Aw come on Dommy you know I want you." she responded seductively, she moved to place her fake nails on his chest. "Get out now!" Dom began to get mad and was afraid that Letty would see this and get the wrong idea. "But baby you know you want me. Remember all the fun we used to have, well guess what, now we can have it again." she purred grabbing him and kissing him on the lips.

Letty walked pass the hall and saw what was happening. She grabbed the girls blond hair and yanked her out of the bathroom throwing her to the wall. "You bitch!" she punched the girl in the face knocking her to the ground. Dom grabbed Letty, "Stop Let." "Stop! What!? You don't want me to destroy your bitches fake face!?" Letty yelled at him, she tried to get out of his grip and then bit his arm. He let go once he realized that she was biting him. "Why you bite me for!?" he roared. "You know what Toretto fuck you!" she ran down the hall and out the door. Dom tried going after her but some girl came out of nowhere and stopped him. "Don't worry, you don't need a little girl like her you need a woman like me to satisfy you." she purred, he looked at her with discuss and walked off to look for Leon and Jesse.

"Guys we have to go look for Let." Leon and Jesse both turned to look at Dom. "What happened?" Leon asked what Jesse was thinking, Dom explained the whole incident to them. They got in the car and began to look for her. "Try the park she might be there." Jesse suggested. They drove by there but didn't find her, then it hit Dom. "I know where she's at?" they drove to the cemetery and sure enough she was there. Dom got off and told the guys to stay there, he walked over to Letty. She was sitting down in front of her fathers stone.

"You know even after everything that happened, I still love him and miss him." Dominic squatted down behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I just wish I could have made things right before he left." Letty kept on going. "Let he knows that you forgave him just as much as he forgave you. I can tell you right now that he is always with you and that he loves you no matter what. Baby what happened tonight was not something that I wanted, she just kissed me without warning." Letty turned around to face him. "I know. I guess I just got jealous and it made me mad to see you with someone else. Don't ever leave me Dom." He smiled softly at her, "I wont." "Promise?" Dominic chuckled, "Promise mi amor." The couple shared a passionate kiss before getting up. They began to walk back to the car when out of nowhere someone grabbed Letty from the shadows.

Dominic turned to look at who had her. "Let her go!" he roared. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut, you wouldn't want to get her brain blown to pieces. Lance come out." Johnny commanded. Lance came out holding on to Letty with a gun to her head. "Now Leticia here owes me something." Johnny smiled at Dom. "She has yet to complete an assignment for me, which she hasn't done and I am not to happy about it. But you see today.." he turns to look at Letty, " When your boyfriend here won, I got even more angry. So I thought, well how am I going to get my job done and how am I going to get back at Dom. Then I thought well maybe if I kill Coney but I noticed that it wouldn't hurt Dom that much, so I thought I'll hurt him where it hurts the most. Guess what that would be, you Leticia." Johnny pointed at her. Dominic would have loved to killed him right there but he wasn't about to get Letty killed.

"What do you want from Letty?" Johnny rubbed his chin in thought. "Letty owes me money. She owes me over 10gran. I want it in 16 weeks. If I don't have it by then, Letty here and Coney both die." Dom sighted, "Where am I suppose to get that much money?" "I don't know Toretto. You figure it out on you own." Lance looked over at Johnny signaling something with his head, Johnny nodded. "Lets make a deal." Johnny proposed. "What kind?" Dom narrowed his eyes at him. "There are a couple of cars that I would like and well you can help me. You boost some cars for me, I'll give you the list and we'll sell them and split the profits." Dominic looked over at Letty then back at Johnny. "How about you keep all the profit and you let go of Coney and Letty tonight. Along with what Let owes you and you break off the deal she has with you." Johnny thought about it for a moment. "I'll think about it, but you can have Leticia back. I don't like the feisty ones anyway." Lance pushed Letty towards Dom. They watched as Johnny and Lance got on their motorcycles and left.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Dominic awoke in a cold sweat and shaking lightly. He ran his hand over his head and turned to look at the clock, it read 4:00 am. He grunted at the fact that he had only slept one hour. He laid back down and played with Letty's hair for awhile, she turned to lay on her tummy. He then started running his fingers from the base of her neck to the small of her back. She turned away from him with a moan, after a few minute she finally woke up. "What the fuck?" she turned to look at Dom. He smile innocently at her, which melted her heart and made her forget she was mad at him for awakening her.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked as she moved to her side. "I couldn't sleep. I was having this nightmare." "About what?" she asked with curiosity. "About my father. He was standing there telling me that he's about to go race and that he hopes to win this one. Then he walks down the track and this car comes out of nowhere and it's coming straight at him. I try to help him but I can't. I can't even talk to him. Then it hits him and that's when I woke up." Letty moved her hand to rub the back of Dom's neck making him relax. "Have you always had nightmares about your dad?" Dom nodded, "Sometimes of my dad, sometimes of prison." he tangled his hands in her hair laying her on her back he rested his head on her stomach.

"Dom what was prison like?" she asked cautiously not wanting to upset him. "It's not a place that I want to return to, it was the worst experience of my life. When I came out I promised myself that I would die before I go back." she ran her fingers up and down his shaved head feeling the growing stubble like small needless.

"You need to shave your head." he chuckled at her comment. "Dominic, what's going to happen with the racing?" he thought about it for a long moment, entertaining himself by circling her bellybutton with the tip of his index finger. "We are going to race." "What do you mean by we?" Letty asked hoping that he would let her. Even if he was against her racing she would still do it. "I mean all of us, you I'm not so sure of, but you've done a lot of life threatening things in your lifetime to not let you race." "Ah yes those where the days. I remember I would get home with scrapped knees or blood coming out of somewhere," Letty chuckled. "You did break your arm when you tried to skateboard down a hill." "Yeah but it was yours and V's idea." Dom looked up at her with a shock expression. "Our idea? I don't think so little girl." "Yes it was. You two decided to bet that I wouldn't do it. So to prove you wrong I did it, which you already knew I would." she accused. "Ok maybe I knew you would, but remember I told you not to." "Whatev' I am getting sleepy" Dom move so his face was up next to hers. "So go to sleep princess." After a few moments she began to doze off. "Dommy?" "Yeah baby?" "Stroke my back." Dominic smiled, he lifted her shirt up and began to make small designs on her bare back.

Later that morning Dominic got up trying hard not to wake Letty up. He took a shower to awaken himself up some more. Then he walked downstairs and began making coffee. Once it was done he served himself a cup and went outside to pick up the newspaper. When he walked back inside he thought about going to the garage which he hadn't done in a long time. He decided to go, he wrote a note to Letty and left.

He slowly opened the car door when he got there looking up at the building brought back memories of better days. He opened up the gates and finally the garage doors, dust filled the air. Everything was left the way it had been before he went to jail. He took a look around noting the changes that would have to be made. He went to the stockroom looking at the parts, some would have to be thrown away because of old age. He went into the office and looked at papers that where left on the desk. Many where old and would not be needed anymore. He sat down on the chair and began to reminisce.

Letty finally woke up and looked over at the empty spot next to her. She took a look at the clock and was shocked when it read 1:00pm. She had practically slept all day, something she had not done in a long time. She quickly got up and noticed that the house was quite. '_Maybe they went out'_ she thought to herself. She took a quick shower and put on whatever she could find. When she entered the kitchen she saw a note on the counter and read it.

_Let,_

_I went to the garage. I'll be back later but if you need me I have my cell with me._

_Love Dom_

She put the note back down and heard a knock at the door. She went over to answer, when she opened the door she made a disgusted face. "What do you want?" He smirked, "Now now Leticia is that a way to treat a guest?" she rolled her eyes at him. "Aww you call yourself a guest, but I don't call pigs guest." she smiled innocently. "Where's that boyfriend of yours?" "He's not here, so you can take your Asian ass outta here." "I wouldn't be talking like that if I was you. All alone in your house." he shook his head in disapproval. Letty smiled, "For your information I am not alone the boys are here and need I remind you that I did beat yo ass last night." Johnny growled out in frustration, "Fine tell your boyfriend that I'm looking for him." Johnny walked down the stairs and left.

Letty walked back to the kitchen where Leon and Jesse where coming up the stairs with sleepy eyes. "Hey guys." "Hey." they both said in unison. Jesse sat down on top of the counter while Leon began to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Ah! this is cold." Leon immediately spit the coffee right out. "What'd you think that I'd made you coffee? I don't think so." Letty and Jesse laughed. "Well maybe you could be nice and make some." "I don't drink any. Dom's the one that drinks coffee." Jesse kept laughing and finally stopped when Leon shot him a warning look. "So do you think your boyfriends ok with us staying here? Because he didn't even tell us that we had to pay rent or anything." Letty wrinkled her forehead. "Don't worry," she paused for a moment, "Dom he doesn't like people but he seems to have taken to you. He doesn't mind and don't worry about the rent, he'll probably have you work at the garage and store anyway." Jesse hopped off of the counter and took a look inside the frig frowning at not having found anything good to eat. "So Let do you cook or something?" Jesse asked. "No I don't know how to cook first of all. Secondly I'm not your maid and thirdly I don't know how to cook." "So what are we suppose to eat?" Leon asked making a new pot of coffee. "I donno."

Dominic walked in the back door and saw all the occupants of the house sitting around the kitchen. "What's going on?" he asked as he walked over to Letty and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Nothing we where just trying to get Let here to cook something for us." Leon responded with a smirked and Dom laughed. "Yeah right, unless you want to die soon you can try her food." Letty slapped Dom's arm glaring at him. "Why don't you shut that big mouth of yours and make something to eat, 'cause apparently you're the only one in this house who actually knows how to cook." Dominic raised his eyebrow at her. "I don't think so I've got other things to do. Actually why don't we just go out to eat then we can go to the garage to do inventory." "Inventory?" Letty asked. "Did I stutter? we gotta get the garage up and running again. Oh and we can talk about how we are going to work this racing thing out." They all agreed on a restaurant and headed there.

After they where seated they all looked over the menu and ordered. "Um Dom, Johnny came by the house when you weren't there, said to tell you that he is looking for you." Dominic looked over at Letty wondering what exactly Johnny was up to. "Did he say what he wanted?" "Nah." Jesse didn't really want to talk about Johnny and all that at the moment he was more interested in the cars and garage. "So when are we going to start working in the garage?" Dom turned to look at Jesse. "First I have to get some parts and clean out the garage. I need to figure out the paperwork, but I think we can start next week. I was thinking that we could go over to Racer's Edge and take a look around." "Cool. When are we going?" Jesse asked with excitement. Leon saw the excitement in his eyes and was glad that his best friend was finally happy. He was also glad that they now had a place to live and a family.

"Dom what are we going to do about Coney?" Letty was worried about her little sister. She wondered what they where doing to her. She knew Johnny didn't care for people unless it was worth it to him. Coney was just a young girl which Johnny wouldn't find her worth his time.

"I don't know but if he doesn't agree with the plan I'll take matters into my own hands."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

From within the shadows he studied the family. There appeared to be three men and one woman. _'Make sure you know which is the girlfriend. I want her.'_ His boss had said before he left. He assumed that the girl sitting at the table was the girlfriend. He had been told to befriend them or somehow get close enough to know everything about them. He didn't know what the plan was or why he was hired to get close to these people. He knew about the package that had been send to them, but didn't know what it contained. Now he stood there like every other night watching what this family did.

He had followed them to some illegal street racing where what appeared to be the man that runs the family won. Then he had followed him to a building that looked like a garage. He wondered what these people had done to anger the boss so much. He watched them as they laughed and enjoyed the cool night. He had yet to create a plan to get close to them. He walked back to his car, which was a block away. Another end to another day.

Lance looked over at Coney feeling sorry for the young girl. Then it hit him he was feeling sorry for her. _'Great time to grow a conscience Lance' _he thought to himself as he looked at the young girl sitting in a corner gagged with blood coming out of her cuts. He walked over to her squatting down next to her. She looked at him with fear and tears began to pour out of her eyes. He lifted his hand to her face making her flinch in fear. "Shh…it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to dry up the tears and clean your face up." he soothed her. "Will you let me clean your face?" he asked her. She eyed him carefully then nodded. He took a small rag drowning it in water and squeezing it out. He slowly and carefully began to wipe off the dried blood and cleaned up her cuts. She watched him with wide eyes wondering why he was being nice to her. Once he finished he left to get a bottle of water, he returned and looked at her. "I'll give you water if you promise not to scream when I take the rag out of your mouth." she looked at him then decided that she was thirsty and would comply with his demand, she nodded. He carefully took of the rag and opened the bottle giving her a drink.

"So you're Letty's sister? You look nothing like her." he questioned her. "She's my step-sister." She took another drink of water, it felt refreshing and cool against her dry and scratchy throat. "Why do you do this?" she asked him cautiously, she didn't want him to get mad at her. "I don't know." he looked at her for a moment. "I guess I let other people tell me what to do. Actually you're the first I've actually regretted doing this to. Are you done?" "Yeah." she watched as he grabbed the rag and gagged her again.

"Yo Lance!" Johnny called as he walked into the room. "Yeah?" Lace got up and walked over to Johnny. Johnny eyed him then looked over at the girl. "My dad is calling us." "Ok, I'll be there in a moment." Johnny nodded and walked away. Lance turned to take on last look at Coney then walked away locking the door so no one could get in.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"Come on Letty lets go?" Dom shouted up the stairs. Letty came running down the stairs "ok." they walked out to the car where Jesse and Leon were already waiting. "How long is the ride over there?" Leon asked. "About 2 hours." They were on their way to pick Vince up from Military school.

Once they got there they sat down in the benches and waited for the graduation ceremony to began. Vince walked up and received his diploma, he was happy to see his best friends. Once the ceremony was over Dominic and Letty went to meet him, Leon and Jesse followed behind feeling awkward. Letty and Dom hugged Vince, the three happy to see each other again. They presented Leon and Jesse to Vince and they got along right away. On the drive home Dominic and Letty told him everything that had happened in the last two years.

Vince was finally happy to be back home. No more authority figures to tell him what to do, it was all over. Now real life began for him and his family.

He had heard about Mia and was saddened by what he heard. He never thought that she would do such a thing. It still could not fit into his mind that she was in rehab, it felt like a dream, an illusion, he was afraid to wake up and find that it was all just a dream.

"Hey man, you look a little lost." Letty interrupted his thoughts something he was happy about. Now he knew for sure that it wasn't all a dream, it was reality.

"Hey Let, I was just thinking, you know." Vince looked at her as she nodded in response. "So have you talked to Mia or something?" Vince watched as the young girl pulled herself onto the kitchen counter and sat there. "Nah man, she isn't allowed to have visitation or phone calls." Letty reached over and grabbed an orange then watched Vince silently. "Why?" he questioned after a long moment of silence. "It's part of her rehab or something."

Dominic walked into the kitchen and saw his girlfriend and best friend in there already. "We need to talk." he said simply and walked back into the living room where he sat down next to Leon. Letty and Vince walked in moments later and sat on the sofa. "What's up brotha?" Vince questioned first. "I got a phone call. Johnny told me that Coney was gone. He said that he knew that we had taken her and he wasn't very happy about it." "What do you mean gone?" Letty interrupted him. Dom looked over at her and could see the confusion in her face. "She is gone as in she ran away or something. I doubt it that she ran away Johnny has that place guarded to the fullest. Something is wrong that even Johnny himself doesn't know about. Someone else had to have gotten her out. But who?" "Maybe a friend of hers." Leon put in. "Nah I don't think her friends would have helped her." Jesse thought for a second. "How about a family member?" he fidgeted with the pillow. "Who? They don't have family here, there all in Puerto Rico." Dominic responded softly. "Don't worry Let will find out who it is." Vince reassured her.

_Last night_

Lance walked into the room that held Coney. He walked up to her, she watched him carefully. He sat next to her and stayed silent for a moment. He took her chin and kissed her forehead lightly. He took off the gag, she tilted her head slightly and looked at him. He took her chin in his fingers and gently kissed her raw lips.

She wasn't sure if she was ok with him kissing her or not. He had changed a lot with her, he treated her differently, lovingly. He wasn't that bad looking, but he had helped in her kidnapping. For that she was confused with her emotions towards him. She felt as though she should be mad at him because he had taken her away and killed her mom. Yet somehow she felt like she liked him almost as if she could spend the rest of her life with this man.

Lace pulled away from her lips missing her instantly. He had never felt this way about someone before. He felt a need to protect her like she was apart of him. Only there was a problem, if Johnny found out about his feelings towards her he was dead. Johnny had always told him not to fall in love, that it only brought problems. Lance knew that it would be worst if he fell in love with someone that was close to Toretto. He looked at her once more and stood up.

"I'm taking you out of here." Coney looked up at Lance with shook. "What?" "I'm taking you somewhere else." he helped her up. "Where to?" She asked as she tried to keep up with him. Ignoring her question he walked fast towards a door at the end of a hallway. Trying hard to get out of the warehouse before Johnny noticed that he was taking Coney with him.

"Um…Lance when we get out of here can I call my sister to tell her that I'm okay?" Lance stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her with a soft smile. "Yeah you can. With one condition. You can't tell her where you are at." Coney nodded. "But I know she'll understand if I talk to her about it." Lance looked at her and held her cheek in his hand. "We'll talk about this later ok? Now lets just try to get out of here." The two walked out the door and got on Lance's motorcycle.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Dominic, Letty, Jesse, Vince and Leon entered the garage and took a look around. For Letty it brought back a lot of memories. Times when they would have all the fun in the world and not give a care in the world. Times when they thought they where invisible, when they had their future all planed out and thought that it would go according to plan.

She remembered when Dominic had said that he would be a pro-stock racer just like his father, but where once he announced his career he now had to changed it and become a mechanic a passion that he had. Yet she knew that deep down Dominic had wanted to follow in his fathers footsteps.

She looked around her eyes landing on the back counter, she smiled remembering how one time when she was little she had fallen after running around and Anthony had placed her on top of the counter and cleaned the wound up. Many times she had been placed there and Anthony had always helped her. She felt big arms wrapping around her waist.

"What are you thinking about?" Dominic asked as he nipped at her neck. Letty loved the way Dom kissed her neck. "Just memories." "I know baby." Dom whispered into her ear, he hugged her even tighter. "We should get to work." Letty told Dom softly, she didn't want him upset over memories that where flooding her mind. They both walked to the boys who stood further away from them.

Later that day Letty heard the sounds of a few motorcycles headed their way. She thought for a moment about who would come to a car garage with motorcycles. She walked out onto the driveway and saw Johnny and his crew except for Lance there.

"Where's Dominic at?" Johnny smirked. Letty rolled her eyes and sighed. "What do you want?"

Inside Vince and Leon had heard the same noise. They both walked out to the driveway to see what was going on. Vince saw Johnny standing in front of Letty, she was asking him a question. Johnny ignored her completely when he saw him.

"Well look who's back." Johnny smirked crossing his arms over his chest and moving over towards Vince. "Have a fun time?" Vince would have kicked his ass if it wasn't for Dom who came out to see why his employees where not working.

"What do you want Tran?" Johnny quickly turned his attention to the deep voice. "I want you. Now that you are here, why don't we go somewhere were these circus clowns wont listen to our grown up conversation." Letty rolled her eyes at him, Leon gave him the finger, Jesse kinda hid behind Letty, and Vince growled at him. "Aight lets go into my office." Dominic walked away motioning for Johnny to follow. He then looked over at the guys "Get back to work." They looked at him and headed inside to the garage and back to their projects.

Dominic walked into his office and shut the door taking a seat at his desk. He looked at Johnny for a slight moment. "So what do you want?" Johnny looked at Dom and then thought about something for a moment.

"You don't have Coney?" Dom sighed he couldn't believe that Johnny had come to the garage for that reason. "No I don't have her. Now why don't you tell me how **you** lost her?" "Calm down Toretto, I don't know where she's at. I would like to know the same thing as you." Dominic looked at him with anger. "What do you care?" Johnny turned to look at him "I ask you the same question." Dom's voice began to raise, his anger becoming more evident. "She's my girlfriends sister, of course I'm going to care." Johnny chuckled then stood up. "Are you that pussy whipped?"

Johnny paced the office for a bit thinking. "I've been thinking a lot lately and I've decided on something. I'll let the money that Leticia owns me go and the deal is off. I just want one thing." Johnny sat back down and Dom stared at him trying to figure out if he was serious or not. But before Dom could even begin to answer he heard his name from the garage.

Vince was under a car working hard, Jesse above him telling him what to do, Leon was in the stockroom looking for parts, and Letty was busy looking at an air filter. She didn't notice when a guy wearing all black and a ski mask walked in.

He had slowly made his way over to her, thinking about how easy this was. _'Like taking candy from a baby'_ he thought to himself. He grabbed her and pulled her to him.

She felt someone grab her from behind and at first thought it was one of the boys playing around with her. But then she felt something cold touch her right temple. Then heard a voice she had never heard before.

"Don't make a sound, I'll pull the trigger if you do." he whispered in her ear. She contemplated not making a sound but decided that the boys could help her. She looked around at the garage and saw them all working and not paying attention to what was going on. She was suddenly turned around and saw a tall man with a black beard and fair skin. He looked to be one of those tough guys, heck he looked like Vince and Dominic. She remembered the wrench in her hand and dropped it loudly.

Jesse quickly turned his head, his ADD diverting his attention and saw the scene before him, he nudged at Vince's foot. Vince got out from under the car and became enraged when he saw Letty and the men.

"Dominic!" Vince called.

Dominic got up and quickly went to the door. When he opened it he nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. He turned to look at Johnny who was now standing next to him looking at the same thing.

"I thought you said the deal was off!?" Dom bellowed at him. "This isn't my doing." Johnny frowned.

Johnny took a careful look at the big guy then remembered him. A long time ago Johnny had made a deal with him, the guy ended up playing him and he had raped his younger sister at the age of 12. Johnny had never gotten revenge 'cause the guy ended up in jail. Well now was his opportunity, but that meant having to help Toretto out. Should he do it or not?


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Dominic looked at the guy carefully and quickly remembered him. This guy had been in jail with Dom. They weren't the best of friends. The guy who's name is Ramon was always hassling him. Dominic and Ramon had gotten in fights many times for stupid things. But one time Ramon wanted to do something to him, something that he still had nightmares of. Dominic defended himself by stabbing Ramon and the court let Dominic off on that declaring that it was self-defense. It didn't go to well with Ramon, but before he was able to do anything about it Dominic had left Lompoc.

"Let her go!" Dominic demanded. Ramon laughed hard then recomposed himself. "Aww have I struck a cord with you."

Ramon didn't seem to recognize Johnny at all. So Johnny moved over towards Letty. "Stay back or I'll have her killed." Johnny laughed. "Go ahead kill her I don't care. I was going to do it myself, but wanted a little taste first." he winked at Letty who looked at him with disgust. Ramon eyed him then nodded in approval.

"What do you want?" Dominic finally asked rubbing his forehead. "Well if I remember right you and I have some unfinished business. I'm here to finish it then kill you. But if you refuse, then she goes." Vince looked from the guy to Dominic. "What unfinished business?" Vince asked and regretted it when he saw pain on Dom's face momentarily. "Nothing." Dom answered flatly. "Oh your not going to tell them." Ramon laughed loudly. "How you stabbed me…of course I could take my revenge now, seeing that I have your girl in my power."

"Did you get my gift. I send you a box remember? Did you receive it my dear?" He looked at Letty and touched her face. Dominic wanted to kill him for touching her but didn't want to get her killed either. "What was in it?" He asked her. She wouldn't respond until the guy that was holding the gun nudged her with it. "A cow's head." she spoke trough her clenched teeth. "That's right." Ramon smiled, he looked around and saw Johnny standing next to him.

"You have something against him?" Ramon asked Johnny with a smirk. Johnny was doing everything possible to hold his anger. "No not really, I only want the girl she has something she owes me." Ramon nodded. "Well you can have her, I don't go that way. I am just here for Dominic." Ramon turned to look at Dom and licked his lower lip with lust. Then he grabbed Letty's arms and pushed her to Johnny. Johnny gladly took her arms. "Well I guess I'll be leaving now." He walked out the door with Letty. Leaving Dominic with wide eyes at having just seen his girlfriend taken away. The guy with the gun grabbed Jesse quickly since he was the closes to him.

"Let me go." Letty growled at Johnny. "Calmed the fuck down! I saved you because I want that f er alive. I'm going to torture him until he wishes he was dead." Letty looked at him confused wondering what the guy had done to Johnny.

Johnny looked at his men and said something to them in Chinese. The men quickly got their guns and walked to the garage. "Stay here." Johnny ordered Letty and went after his men.

Letty heard gun shots and then silence.


	51. Chapter 51

**Sorry for taking too long to post...thanks for the reviews and enjoy. **

**Chapter 51**

Letty stood there wanting to go see what had happened, but at the same time she didn't want to know. She felt relived when four of Johnny's men came out. Two with the body of the guy with the gun and the other two with Ramon. She wasn't sure if they where alive or dead and she didn't care to find out. She walked into the garage and jumped into Dom's arms who caught her and kissed her passionately. He put her back down and looked at Johnny.

"I guess I owe you." Johnny shook his head in disagreement. "No actually I am glad to take Ramon of off your hands. He raped one of my sister the youngest one. I want payback for what he did to her and for driving her to kill herself. I just want one thing from all of you. You stay of my block and I'll stay off yours everybody stays happy." with that Johnny walked out of the garage and left.

As the months went by the garage was doing good and so was the store. They would go to the races and would win big cash. Dom was about to finish building his Mazda RX-7, Vince was also putting the finishing touches on his Nissan Maxima, Jesse had gotten his fathers Jetta sent to him and was in the progress of putting the last of the decals, Leon was still saving money for his car, but he wouldn't say what he was going to buy, and Letty was also in the progress of looking to buy a car. She knew she wanted a Nissan Silvia S15, but had yet to find the right one.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, they hadn't worked that day, which was the norm. Summer had made its self known, it was hot well over the 90s.

Vince and Leon were outside in the backyard with only shorts on drinking beer and laughing at stupid things. Jesse and Letty were in the living room playing video games with all the windows and doors wide open, but it wasn't helping much. Dominic was in his room taking a nap in the nude with the ceiling fan on.

"Beat you again!" Letty shouted at Jesse. Jesse glared playfully at her. "Yeah only after 35 times that you wanted a rematch." she poked her tongue out at him. "I still beat you." she smile. Jesse turned the console off and headed towards the kitchen. "I am going outside." "Aight, I'm going to check on Dom." "Is that what you call it?" Jesse laughed and ran out the door before she could get him.

Upstairs Dominic had awoken and just stared at the swirling fan. He was thinking about how happy he was but was not fully happy. He missed his sister, she was his best friend apart from Letty. Mia had always been there and could always relate to him. She reminded him of his mother who he missed so much. When they where younger they use to have lots of fun together something that no one knew about. When he was about 6 and she was 4 they would pretend that he was racing a car and she was right next to him cheering him on. They would play airplane with a cardboard box and he would be the pilot and she would be the co-pilot. He went so far as to play Barbies with her just to see her smile and laugh. They shared many secrets and had a great time. As he got older thing did change, he treated her differently, made fun of her and she was even annoying. Nonetheless he still loved her and oh how he missed her.

He heard the door open and light footsteps, but didn't bother to look to see who it was or cover his nude body up. He knew who it was the only other person allowed in his room the love of his life.

She smiled cheekily upon seeing his nude body sprawled on the bed. "Having fun?" she asked as she climbed on top of him and sat on his thighs. He smiled at her "I'll have more fun now that you're here." She laughed, "That's nice and all but I got something that I want to do to the guys and it involves a lot of ice." Dom sat up pulling himself to the backboard to rest his back in the process pulling her with him. "Ah…what exactly are you going to do my little girl?" he smirked. She tilted her head and looked at him. "You'll see." She got off of him and grabbed some clothes for him, she threw some shorts at him. "Come on, help me." He laughed with her. "Oh I'll help you." he growled, "I'll help you take those clothes off of you." She laughed and watched as he got up. "What are you doing?" she ask with innocent curiosity, but he only looked at her with a smile. "No Dom." She began to walk towards the door slowly and Dom walked to her like a lion after his prey. She made a run for it but Dom caught her. She was able to wiggle out of Dom's arms and ran to the bed. He went after her and chased her around the room until finally he caught her and threw on the bed getting on top of her.

He leaned down to her lips and she looked at him waiting for him to kiss her. Instead she felt his hand tickle her sides and a surge of laughter erupted from within her. "No stop!" she laughed and wiggled around. Unfortunately tickling Dom back was useless, he wasn't ticklish. "Dom! No!" she screamed in laughter. He laughed with her "Give me what I want." he told her. "What is that?" she asked laughing and teasing him. "You know what that is." he stopped tickling her and began to kiss her bare stomach. Letty was trying to catch her breath, when she felt him bite her softly. "So it's going to be one of those afternoons?" she asked with want. "Maybe." he responded to her question taking off her clothes and proceeded.

Letty finished taking a cold shower after her and Dom's coupling. She walked downstairs were Jesse was getting juice and a bunch of beer bottles. "Hey Jess you want to do something with me?" Jesse looked at Letty "Ok. What is it?" Letty opened the freezer door and took out a bag of ice. "Throw this at the boys." she smirked pointing at the ice bag in her hands. Jesse smiled widely and agreed to it.

They walked out the front door so the boys wouldn't notice them. They made their way around the back and walked quietly to where the boys where at. The three of them had their backs to Letty and Jesse. "okay now." Letty whispered to Jesse. They took the bag and poured the contents all over the boys bare chest making them jump up and scream. Leon ended up shrieking like a girl.

"Oh are we going to get you two!" Vince said looking at both Letty and Jesse. The two decided it was a good time to run. Vince, Leon, and Dominic ran after the pair. Leon grabbed the hose and began to spray it at Jesse. Dominic and Vince wrestled Letty to the ground and began tickling her. Leon walked over to them and began spraying Letty with water. "Okay! Stop it!" she laughed. After a few moments they stopped tickling her. Dominic took her in his arms and walked into the living room.

"Lets watch a movie." Leon suggested. "Aight but someone has to go to the store." Jesse looked at Dom and Letty who was sitting on his lap. "What do we need?" "Corona and junk food." Letty quickly responded. "I'll go. Come on Le Le." Vince said hitting Leon's leg. Dominic grabbed the phone and ordered two king size pizzas one pepperoni and one with pineapple Letty and Vince's favorite with a side order of bread sticks, cheese sticks, and spicy chicken wings. Then he called a Chinese restaurant and ordered some food from there.

When everyone arrived and the food had arrived they got to watching the movie and eating. A good way to put an ending to the weekend.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Coney was happily sitting on the breakfast bar stool. She was swinging her feet back and fort all the while rubbing her swallow belly. Lance walked in and smiled at the scene in front of him. He kissed her gently and lay his hand over his unborn child.

"Lance I want to talk to my sister." Lance looked at her and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "Then talk to her if you want baby. But I ask you to tell her not to tell Johnny about us. You know he would get mad and kill us." She nodded with a smile "I'll make sure she doesn't tell Johnny." she took his face in her hands and kissed his lips. She couldn't believe how much she had fall in love with this guy.

Letty was sitting in the lounge area when the phone rang. She let it ring twice hoping that someone else would get it. "The phone is ringing and you'll answer it." she told Leon as he walked passed, but he ignored her. "Answer the phone!" she heard Dom's deep voice. She rolled her eyes and got up to answer.

"Hello?" Letty asked into the receiver. "Hi um…I am…is Leticia there?" "Yeah this is she." Letty answered slowly. "Oh good. It's me Coney." "Are you ok? Where are you at?" Letty began questioning her franticly. "I am ok Let. I have to talk to you about something. Can you meet me at the park down the street from your house?" "Yeah sure." "Ok I'll see you around 2. Oh and come alone." The phone went dead on the other end.

Letty was still shocked to hear from her sister. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned and saw Dom walk into the living room. "What's wrong baby?" he asked concerned. "Nothing." she stammered. "Your lying. Tell me." He went up to her and kissed her forehead lightly. "Um…I just heard from Coney." she whispered. Dominic pulled back from her and looked at her strangely. "When? Where is she?" "She's fine. She wants to talk to me, but other then that she is fine." Dominic narrowed his eyes at her he knew she was keeping something from him but he let it go. "That's good. I'll be in the garage if you need anything."

Letty sat down on the couch wondering why exactly Coney wanted to talk to her alone. She didn't tell Dom because she knew he wouldn't let her go by herself.

In Montana things where starting to look up for Mia. Her psychiatrist had helped her manage her emotions and grieve her fathers and Jeremy's death. She had learned many things about herself during the last couple of months. At first it was hard, with the withdraws and people talking to her constantly about how she was going in the wrong path. Now she was grateful for all she had gone thru. She had matured and learned not to fear love.

"Ok Mia I have good news for you. You can go home as soon as you want." Mia smiled brightly. "Are you serious?" "Yes Mia, you have worked hard and have progressed a lot. I think it's time for you to go home." "Thank you so much, you have helped me through a lot." She said delighted. "Well I couldn't have done it without you." "Can I call my brother?" "Yeah go ahead."

The doctor left the room and Mia began to dial the house number.

The phone began to ring again, this time Letty got up willingly. She grabbed the phone. "Hello?" "Letty?!" Mia immediately recognized her voice. "Mia?!" Letty screamed. "What are you doing there? I thought you where at school?" Letty laughed at all the questions. "Whoa hold on. It's a very long story girl that I have to tell you in person." "Good because I can go home!" "For real?" "Yeah" Both girls where happy. "I'll let you talk to Dom." Mia smiled at the mention of her brother. "Ok, I'll see you later." "Yeah same here."

"Yo Dom!" Letty screamed towards the kitchen. "What?" he came out and saw her extremely happy. "Phone." she handed it to him. "Who is it?" She smiled widely. "Why don't you find out."

"Hello?" Mia began to cry at hearing his voice again. "Dominic it's Mia." Dominic couldn't believe he was hearing his little sisters voice. "Mia! How are you baby?" "I'm fine. Guess what?! I get to go home!" she screamed into the phone. "What!? When?" "Whenever I want. Are you going to come or am I going to go by myself?" Dominic had a huge grin on his face. "I'll be on the next plane baby. I missed you so much Mi, you don't know." "Me too Dom. I love you and I'll be here waiting for you." "I love you too bye."

Vince walked in and only heard I love you too come out of Dom's mouth. He then saw Letty who was sitting on the chair next to him. "Ok what's going on?" Dominic turned to look at his best friend. "Mia's coming home." Vince looked at Dom then at Letty with a big grin. "You for real man?" "Yeah, I am headed over there today. We might come back tomorrow."

Dominic picked up the phone and dialed the airport. He bought one ticket for Montana which left at 4 that same afternoon. He looked at Letty who was still sitting on the chair next to him.

"You're going to leave me?" she pouted. "Baby it's only for a few days." he squatted in front of her placing his arms on her thighs. "A few days?" she cocked her eyebrow in question. "Three days, I have to visit my grandma." Letty tilted her head. "Two days?" she put on her best pouting face. Dominic smiled at her and knew he wouldn't resist. "Two days." He told her. "Promise?" she smiled at him. He stood up and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands held onto his arms. "If you help me pack I'll promise." "Fine." she kissed his forehead then his lips.

Letty looked at the clock and it was nearly two o'clock. She headed out the door without telling anyone she was going out. She walked to the park when she got there she saw Coney sitting on the swing set and she looked to be pregnant. Letty made her way to the swing set, Coney got up and both girls hugged.

"I'm so gland to see you." Letty told her sister. "Me too." Coney smiled at her. "I see you've been busy." Letty said patting Coney's swallow belly. Coney laughed, "Yeah." The girls sat back down on the swings and began to swing themselves.

"I guess I should start." Coney began. "I'm well I fell in love with someone and I am living with him. I know you might not approve at first, but I love him and I know that he loves me." Letty looked at her with curiosity. "Who is he?" "Lance Tran." Coney responded. Letty was shocked she didn't know what to say or think. "Look I love him. He means everything to me. You just can't tell Johnny about us. Johnny would be mad and he would probably kill us." Coney looked at Letty worriedly she hadn't said much. "Um…I don't know Coney. Lance he…he's…I don't know what to tell you." "Just be happy for me. I love him and if someone should know what love is. It's you." Letty knew Coney was right, she did know what love was and loving someone with all your strength was something incredible especially when that person loved you back. "I am happy for you. Know that I'll always be here for you and I'll always love you no matter what." The girls hugged once more. "I love you too." "Just know that you better let me see my nephew or niece." "Of course your going to be auntie Letty." both girls laughed.

They talked for awhile longer about what had been happening. It was almost time for Dom to leave and Letty wanted to say bye to him.

"Well I better go. I'll see you later." Letty and Coney hugged once more. "Yeah I'll call you and stuff. Bye." "Bye."

When Letty got to the house she saw Dom sitting outside on the porch. She was the bottom of the stairs.

"Where have you been?" she could tell that he was angry. She shrugged her shoulders and headed up the stairs. "I've been looking for you. You can't just leave Let." She sat next to him. "I saw Coney." was all she said. Dom turned quickly to look at her. "Where?" he asked more softly. "At the park. She's living with Lance Tran." "What!? I'm going to kill him." "Dominic!" she stated firmly. "She's happy with him, she loves him. She's pregnant with his kid." She said the last sentence softly. In away she was jealous that her sister was going to have a baby, but she was also happy for her. "Oh. So she's ok?" "Yeah."

Leon walked out to the porch and looked at the couple. "Ah you found her." they both turned to look at him. "Yeah." Dom answered. "Well Coyote said we need to head to the airport." "Aight."

They got Dom's duffle bag in the car and left. When they got there they went with him to his gate. The lady was announcing that they where boarding. Dominic said bye to the guys and finally Letty.

"Take care of yourself and behave." he told her with a smile. "Behave? I always do." she smiled. "I'm going to miss you. I love you Let." "I love you too." he kissed her lips passionately. "Alright say bye already." Leon whined. The couple laughed and kiss one more time. "Call me when you get there." Letty told him. "I will. Bye." "Bye" she said softly. She felt as though she was loosing him but knew that that wasn't the case. She blew him a kiss and he smile walking into the corridor.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Dominic finally arrived in Montana once more. He headed straight to his grandmas house. She was happy to see him and so was he. They talked for awhile and finally he called the hospital and asked if he could go pick up Mia, they told him he could. His grandma and him drove to the hospital.

When they got there they had them wait in an office for the Doctor. He grabbed his cell phone and called home.

"Hello?" Jesse asked. "Hey Jess it's me Dom." "Oh hey man." Jesse handed the phone over to Vince. "Hello?" "Hey V?" Vince recognized Dom. "Oh hey brotha. How is she?" "I don't know I haven't seen her. What's all the noise in the background?" Vice laughed "It's just that Leon finally got his car and the guys are trying to kill him." "Why?" Dom asked confuse. "Man he got the holy grail of cars man." "He got a Skyline!?" "Yes I did. A Nissan Skyline, it got shipped in today from Japan and they just delivered it an hour ago." Leon was now on the phone. "That's nice you wait 'till I leave to get your car." They both laughed. "Let me talk to Letty." "Here girl it's your man." he heard Leon say.

"Hey baby." Letty said giggling. "Having fun?" he questioned her. "A lot so much that I already forgot about you." she teased. "You know you can't live without me Leticia." she laughed at his comment. "Have you seen her?" "Not yet. I am waiting to see her doctor." In that moment the doctor walked in. "Baby I have to go. I love you." "Love you too."

"Hi I'm Dr. Marlin." "Dominic Toretto." She smiled and sat at her chair. "Well lets see. Mia has done a lot of progress. She will need help readjusting to the real world. Patience is key, I also suggest that you try and support her in all her goals. She should do good." "Does she need medication or something?" "No she'll do just fine. I'll bring her right now." The Doctor got up and left to get Mia. Dom and his grandma talked quietly for a moment.

Mia walked into the room and began to cry when she saw her brother. Dominic couldn't believe how much she had grown. She was a young woman that look just like their mother. They walked towards each other, she jumped into his arms and Dom catched her. They hugged for a moment then he finally kissed her forehead. "I missed you." Mia cried. "I missed you too." she then went to hug and greed her grandma. They finished talking to the doctor and finally left.

When they got back home Dom and Mia went into the room Dom was staying in to talk. Dom told her parts of a long story that she would hear when she got back home from Letty and Vince. He left the part of the baby out because that was for Letty to tell. Mia decided to tell her story when she got home so she wouldn't have to repeat it.

"So when are we going back home?" Mia asked with a wide smile. "Well I promised Letty in two days and knowing her today is one day. So we'll go back tomorrow." "Good because I am so ready to get home and see Vince and Letty and meet Leon and Jesse." Dominic laughed. He was happy that his sister was finally going to get to go back home with him. "Well we better get some sleep." They said their goodnights and went off to bed.

Mia was laying in bed thinking about Vince her long time crush. She wondered if he had a girlfriend. She was imagining what he looked like because if Dom looked like that Vince had to look good too. She thought she'd get over him, but she hadn't and she wasn't willing to tell him.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Mia and Dominic finally arrived at LAX. She was so happy to be back home, even happier when she saw her two friends waiting for them. She saw Letty and immediately both of them ran for each other. They held on tightly to one another and enjoyed the moment together.

"I missed you." They said in unison making them laugh. "Look at you. You're so beautiful." Mia looked at Letty and couldn't believe how much she had grown up. "You are too." Letty responded with the same shock.

"Aight you two can get all girly at home. Now it's my turn." Vince said loving what he saw. He never thought that little Mia would grow up to be such a beautiful woman. He also didn't think he could feel this way about her. The two hugged each other for a moment to long for Dom's liking. "Aight you can stop hugging now." The two pulled away from each other.

"Mia this are Leon and Jesse, guys Dom's sister Mia." Letty introduced. They greeted each other and finally went home.

Mia was glad to see her old home, everything seemed to look exactly the same. A lot of memories flooded back into her mind. She headed to her room and was happy to find out that nothing had been moved. She was now happy to be back home and she was right Vince did look good.

As the years went by the team became closer. They had each others backs for everything, no matter what.

Dominic started struggling with the garage and shop. The money he was making off of racing was no longer going into the cars but to pay bills. Racing was becoming more competitive and he needed cash for better and more high tech equipment.

Vince was the only other one who knew what was going on. One day as Dom and he where driving on the highway Vince got a brilliant idea according to him.

"Yo brotha, how much merchandise do you think those semis carry?" Dominic looked up at the semi on the next lane. "I don't know. Why you ask?" Vince shook is head and thought about it for a moment. Dominic looked at his friend trying to decided where he was going with this. "Imagine one of those truck carrying electronic merchandise, DVD's, Stereos you name it. I bet you could sell that and get a lot out of it." "But how would you get it? Go to a Best Buy and steal the crap out of the store?" Vince shook his head. "Nah man, hijack the truck itself." Dominic laughed. "You gotta be crazy. How would you do that man? Have you been smoking something?" Vince kept staring at the semi for a while longer thinking about it. He needed a plan.

They arrived at the house where Jesse, Leon, and Letty where busy playing video games. Mia was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Vince sat down next to Jesse on the couch.

"Yo Jesse do me a favor." Jesse looked at Vince. "Anything V man." Dominic looked at Vince and sat down to hear what exactly he wanted. "I want you to find out how much merchandise a semi-truck that delivers stuff to Best Buy carries and find out about how much money it's worth in there." "Ok man." Jesse got up and headed to his room to get his laptop.

Letty looked up from the floor and looked at Vince. "Why do you want to know that for?" Vince and Dom both looked at her. "Because I have a plan to make us rich." Letty and Leon quickly became interested and forgot about the game. "What do you mean pumpkin?" Leon asked. "If we jack the semi-trucks we can make big money. We split the money between us." Dominic wasn't so sure about this idea. "How would we do it?" Vince looked at his best friend. "I haven't figured that out yet, but maybe Jess can help."

Mia entered the room and looked at the group weirdly. "Um…what's going on?" Dominic looked up at her, he didn't want her to find out about anything yet. He might not go through with Vince's idea. "Nothing Mi." "Ok well dinner's ready." she walked back into the kitchen. Everyone got up and Jesse walked in "I got the information for you." "Ok Jesse will talk about it later." Vince informed him.

They ate in silence which was unusual for the team, someone was always talking. But tonight they where thinking about what was said. Yeah it was stupid and they knew that Dom didn't want to go back to jail, he already had cops up is ass for street racing and they all knew who he was. Yet the money sounded good to their ears and a list of what they would do with it ran through their minds.

Days later after Vince had thought about it many times and with Jesse's help he had a plan. He walked into the house with Jesse right behind him looking for Dominic. They spotted Letty and Mia sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Yo Let where's Dominic at?" Vince asked from the doorway. "Upstairs in our room." Vince and Jesse headed up a few steps before Letty's voice stopped them. "Careful his in one of his moods." Vince sighed and kept going up the stairs with Jesse behind him. They came to the room at the end of the hallway and knocked at the door. "What?" they heard Dom asked in frustration. "Can we come in." They heard footsteps and then the door opened. "What?" Dom asked once more. "We need to talk to you." Vince explained. Dominic let the two guys walk in, even though he didn't allow anyone into his room not even Mia. Vince and Jesse eyes became wide as they saw the mess in the room, it was as if a tornado ripped through the room and left clothes and the bed sheets everywhere. Clothes hug from drawers, a mirror and you could hardly see the wooden floor.

"Ok so what is this about?" Dom asked a little more calm. "Well remember that truck idea I had?" Dominic looked up at his friend. "You've got to be kidding me. Is this why you came up here for. Look Vince lets get one thing straight, I am not going back to jail you got that." Vince rolled his eyes. "I know that Dom and it's not going to happen. We have planed it all out. Trust me." Dominic sighted and sat next Jesse on the bed. "Ok what do you have?"

"Well, we could hijack the trucks while they are on their way to deliver the merchandise to the store. We can do it in the early hours of the day, meaning midnight or 1 in the morning. We get a couple of cars, all black with very dark tinted windows and a sunroof. Someone will drive one of the cars like lets say Leon. He drives while I get out through the sunroof and with a spear gun I shoot it at the windshield. Leon drives fast in the process pulling out the windshield. Now you drive the other car and you get in front of the semi. Vince comes out through the sunroof and then with another spear gun shoots it into the passenger seat and hooks the wire to his waist. He then jumps onto the front of the semi and gets in through the window. With a tranquilizer gun he shoots the driver and takes over the truck. Now there is a place right outside of Coachella where we can park the cars. The merchandise can be unloaded there and then sold or whatever. I found someone on the inside who can give us information on when a truck is leaving and heading our way. But he wants half of the profit." Jesse explains to Dominic.

"But there is something else." Vince says looking at Dominic with uneasiness. "What is that?" Dom asks. "Um…well we need Leon to keep on those scanners and tell us if we're ok. That means that he wouldn't be able to drive Jesse." Dominic irrupted Vince. "So then what?" "Well we where thinking Letty." Dominic quickly looked at Vince with wide eyes. "Absolutely not!" Dom bellowed. "Come on Dominic you know she can do it! The girl has always put her life on the line. This will be nothing!" Vince tried to convince Dom to let her go. "No! That's final. I am not going to put the life of the love of my life in danger for a couple of dollars." "Actually it could come to millions if we do it right." Jesse interrupted. Dominic thought about it, a million dollars did sound nice especially if it meant that he could pay of the bills and get out of debt. Yet putting Letty's life on the line wasn't so appealing and knowing her, she would want a part in it. "My answer is still no!" "Fine will just talk to Let then." With that Vince walked out the door and down the stairs. Dominic turned and noticed Vince was gone and went after him.

Vince was already explaining everything to Letty and unfortunately Mia was looking at Vince with horror when Dom walked downstairs. He sat down and glared at his friends back.

"So what do you say Letty? You in or out?" Vince asked looking over at Dom. She eyed Vince and then Dominic wondering what was going on with the two of them. "Yeah I'll do it." Dominic quickly stood up, "No you're not!" "It's to dangers for all of you." Mia added. "What do you mean no!?" Letty completely ignored Mia and went straight to Dom. "I mean no as in you're not doing it! I don't want to hear anymore!" With that Dominic headed upstairs Letty glared at Dom's retreating form. Mia then grabbed her car keys and left out the other door mad at them all. Letty decided to go argue with Dom and headed upstairs. Vince left the house as well and Jesse just sat there listening to the couple upstairs screaming at each other.

Letty walked into the room she share with Dom. She found him sitting on the bed.

"Don't start." He said discontent. She walked into the room closing the door behind her and walking over to him. "You cannot make decisions for me. I am not a little girl." Dominic looked up at her "Believe me I know you're not a little girl, but this is too dangerous for you to do. You can get killed and I don't want anything happening to you." Letty rolled her eyes at him. "But it's ok for you to go out there and put your life in danger? Yet I can't?" He stood up towering over her and took hold of her shoulders. "Letty this is a mans job! Lets leave it at that!" Letty couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Excuse me! But since when have I ever been girly. I have put my life in danger more times in my life time then you have in yours. And what now your becoming sexist or something!" Dominic sighed in frustration. "You need to shut the f up Leticia your not going and that's final!" he shouted at her, but he only fueled the fire even more. She slapped him hard on the cheek. "I'm not one of your stupid skanks that you can tell what to do!" Letty retorted. "Well maybe I'm dating the wrong person!" Dominic yelled back at her, but regretted when he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Fine it's over feel free to go get yourself someone who will obey your every wish!" she retorted. "Fine!" "Fine!" they yelled at each other. Dominic grabbed his jacket and headed out the door slamming it. Letty sat down on the bed and heard the squeal of the car head off down the street.

Then realization hit her hard and tears poured down her caramel cheeks. She had just broken up with the only man she ever loved. Knowing him he would probably end up in some skanks bed tonight. He had never actually cheated on her, but he flirted enough to make her think that he had.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Dominic drove around for a few hours trying to figure out why he told Letty that he was dating the wrong person. He wasn't and he knew it, Letty is the only person for him no one else could make him complete like she did. He needed her more then anything, he was a druggie following around his drug dealer. Without her he was nothing.

He arrived back home and parked in the driveway. He then headed up the stairs and slowly opened the door to his room but Letty wasn't there. She wasn't in their bed, her clothes was still scattered around the room so he knew that she was somewhere in the house. He headed to Mia's room and sure enough she was sleeping in there. He went back to bed missing her body the sound of her soft breathing.

He knew he had to make things right, but how he didn't know. For now he would just let it go and let her cool off. At least that is what he thought right now.

Letty was sitting on the kitchen counter watching Mia finish making breakfast for herself. Mia was mad at everyone and decided that she would not cook for anyone. Vince and Dom where mad at each other and not talking. Mia only talked to Letty because they where sharing a room since Letty broke up with Dom. Mia was trying to convince her to get back with him. Only they both big ego's to make the first move. Letty saw as Dominic walked into the kitchen she rolled her eyes at him and jumped off the counter. "I'll be in your room Mi cause it smells like crap in here." Mia turned to look at what Letty was looking at and saw Dominic standing there. Letty walked out of the room.

Dominic rolled his eyes and looked at his sister. "What crawled up her ass this morning?" Mia looked at him "Apparently you didn't." she walked out of the room laughing.

Dominic rolled his eyes and began to make himself breakfast. He felt as though everyone was against him because he wasn't going out with Letty anymore. But it wasn't his fault, Letty had been the one who broke up with him.

He finished eating and headed into the living room where Letty was sitting down watching TV. She got up as soon as he entered the room but he quickly grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him glaring hard at him. They where both glaring at each other until Dominic forcefully kissed her lips, she fought with him but finally gave in and kissed him back bringing her hands up to his face. She finally pulled back and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't ever do that again!" she screamed at him. "But you loved it and you know it." he laughed at her. She gave him the finger and went upstairs.

Dominic and Jesse where walking around a used car lot. Jesse was taking a look at the engines and parts. Dominic found a Civic, but it was red with a sunroof. "Hey Jesse come over here." Jesse walked over to where Dom stood. "Just what we need." Jesse told Dom with a big smile. "Check the engine." Jesse did as told and begin the inspection.

A car sells man walked up to them. "Hello how can I help you today?" he turned to look at Jesse who was busy under the hood. "We're just looking." Dom replied bringing the man to his attention. "Ok, do you need any information about the car?" "Nah it's alright my mad scientist is checking it out." Jesse came out of the hood and looked at Dominic with enthusiasm. "The car is very good." Dominic smiled and turned to the sells man. "I'll take it. You don't happen to have two more do you?" The sells man thought about it for a moment. "I think we might. You want it with the same color?" "No the color don't matter, I just want them to have sunroofs." the sells man looked at them weirdly. He then walked away.

"I think he might get suspicious." Jesse said nervously as they waited for the man to return. "I'll make something up right now." Dominic assured him. The sells man retuned with three sets of keys. "I have two other cars just like this one." Dominic nodded thinking for a moment. "Alright I'll take them and I'll pay cash." The sells man nodded and lead them to his office. "So why three cars exactly the same?" "Cause my triplet sisters all need a car for their sweet 16. And if I don't get the same car…well you can imagine the big fight." Dominic singed papers and worksheets under a different name so the cars wouldn't be traced back to him. "Ok here you go sir, thank you for your business. I'll have the cars brought you right now." They shook hands and headed outside to wait.

Dominic grabbed his cell phone and dialed Leon's number, but it was off. He then dial Vince's number, but he never picked up. Finally he dialed the house number and Mia answered. "Hello?" "Mia it's me Dom. Who's home with you?" "Um…Letty is the only one here. Leon just left a couple of minutes ago." Dominic rubbed his forehead. "Ok I need you to bring Let to Carlos's Auto Emporium. I need her to drive a car back to the garage." "Ok." they hung up and waited some more.

"Letty!" Mia shouted up the stairs. Letty came out of the room and looked down at Mia who was now standing at the end of the stair case. "What?" "We got to go." Letty eyed Mia for a moment. "Where?" "Somewhere, you'll see." With that Mia walked out the door. She knew that if she told Letty that Dom wanted something she would not do it. Letty followed her and got in the car.

They arrived at the car dealer and got out. Mia looked around and made sure she saw Dominic then got back in the car and drove off. Letty rolled her eyes and walked towards Dominic and Jesse.

"Why am I here?" she ask somewhat pissed off and somewhat stressed. Dominic looked at her and handed her a set of keys. "Your new car." he pointed to the dark green Civic and walked to the other one. Jesse had already gotten into the white Civic. Letty stood there for a moment trying to figure out what Dom meant by that but then got in and followed the boys to the garage.

Once at the garage Letty got out and walked over to where Dom was now at. "What's this for?" she asked pointing to the three cars. "The heist." he simply stated and looked at the three cars from where he stood.

A girl in her early twenties walked into the garage wearing jeans, black with white converse, and a grey spaghetti strap shirt. Her black hair was in a ponytail and she only wore black eye liner. She had green eyes and was on the thin side.

Vince was quick to help her out. "Hi how can I help you?" "Well I saw your wanted sign outside and was wondering what kinda job you're offering." Vince looked to where Dom was. "Yo Dom this girl wants to know about the job." Dominic walked over to her ignoring Letty's glares that where directed at the girl. "Hi I'm Dominic Toretto." he extended his hand to shake hers she shook his hand. "I'm Cynthia Marlinson." She smiled at the guy. "Well Cynthia the job's basically office work. Do you have experience with that?" "No not really. But I do know how to work a computer and be organized. I think I am good for the job." she smiled her best smile at him. "Well then you got the job. When can you start?" she shrugged her shoulders. "Whenever you want." Dominic smiled at her. "How about today? My sister should be here any minute now and she can train you." "Ok."

Letty scoffed as the girl talked some more with Dom. While Vince tried getting the girls attention. She walked over to them and got as close as possible to Dom without making it obvious that she was jealous. She glared at the girl and the girl looked back at her sweetly.

"Let this is Cynthia our new secretary. Cynthia this is Letty." Cynthia smiled at Letty but Letty glared at her and looked at Dominic. "The cars what are we going to do with them?" she questioned him. He looked at her and knew that she was jealous so he decided to play with her. "We'll talk about that later. Jesse! Lets talk about the Civics." Dominic and Jesse walked to the back and to Jesse's office. Vince took Cynthia to the main office to wait for Mia. Letty sat down on the counter in the garage being board and feeling hostile towards Cynthia even if she seemed to be into Vince.

Dominic sat down next to Jesse. "Well for the exterior we can paint the body black. We had some tinted Windows, neon glow for under the chassis, spoilers, and body kits. Make them look like another race car. It'll throw off the po po and they wont know who it is from the racing world." Dominic nodded and agreed with him. Jesse finished explaining the rest of what they can do to the car to Dom.

Dominic decided to call it a day and they all went home. He invited Cynthia to join them for BBQ. Much to Letty's dismay she agreed to go. Cynthia got to helping Mia right away wanting to get on her good side, '_I might need it, she can hook me up with Vince' _she thought to herself.

Letty walked outside to where the boys where all at, drinking beer. "When are we going to start working on the cars?" She looked at Dom. Who was surprised at her change in attitude towards him. Earlier that day she wouldn't even look at him much less talk to him. "Tomorrow maybe. We're going to take out the stock parts first then I'll go order the parts from Harry's." he explained to her. She nodded and then went to sit down next to Vince.

Mia and Cynthia came out with the salads and other appetizers. Cynthya wanted to sit next to Vince but Letty and Mia beat her to it. So she sat next to Dominic, who took full advatage and started flirting with her. Making Letty pissed off, but she knew she couldn't say anything.


	56. Chapter 56

**Thanks for the reviews...I know only two chapters but I thought it was a good place to stop for now. Anyways, I'll try to give you more chapters soon. **

**Chapter 56**

They got to work with Jesse and Leon who had finally arrived taking one of the Civics and taking out the stock parts. Letty and Dominic, against Letty's wishes to not work with him began working on the other Civic. Letty was removing a part and cut herself on a sharp edge, the wound began to bleed and stitches would surely be needed. She looked at her hand examining it. Dominic turned to hand something to her and then saw her hand bleeding.

"What happened?" Letty shrugged her shoulders. Dominic took off his shirt and wrapped it around Letty's hand. "Come on we're going to the hospital." Letty followed Dominic to the office and realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Dom put a shirt on." Letty cocked her eyebrow at him. He grabbed a shirt from the back while Mia checked Letty's hand then let them go.

At the hospital they made them wait in the waiting room. Dominic ended up filling out all the paperwork since Letty injured her right hand.

"Ms. Rodriguez?" A nurse came out and asked for her. She stood up and looked at Dom who was sitting down. "Aren't you coming?" she asked softly. Dom knew that she had a fear of doctors after she had lost the baby she wanted nothing to do with doctors. He got up and followed her and the nurse to the room. "The doctor will be right with you." Letty sat on the bed and Dom stood next to her. She slowly unwrapped the shirt from her hand and took a look at it. She could see a lot of blood and some bone.

"What are they going to do?" she questioned Dom softly. "I don't know." he took her hand and looked at it. "Does it hurt?" she looked up at him with a frown. "No Dom it feels nice actually." she sarcastically told him, he rolled his eyes at her. "It was just a question." "And I was just answering it." Dominic ran his hand through her hair and it broke his heart when she recoiled at his touch.

The doctor walked in and examined Letty's hand. She told Letty that she would need stitches. The doctor injected anesthetics on her right hand and began the clean up process then stitched the wound up finally wrapping it up in a bandage. Letty was told not to use her hand for anything and she needed to keep it cleaned up.

Dominic and Letty went out to the desk in the nurses station to pay and get a prescription. Dominic paid the medical bill then they went down to the pharmacy and waited for Letty's name to show up on the board.

"I'm sorry." Letty heard him say barely audible. She turned to look at him, he was leaning on his knees finding his hands very interesting at the moment. "What?" Letty asked him with shock. Why would he say that to her here. "I am sorry." He repeated looking up at the board and finding her name on it. He got up "Come on." they got the medication and Dominic paid once more.

By the time they got out of the hospital it was dark outside. They got in the car and drove in silence. He headed to the house. Once at home everyone asked Letty what had happened and the boys wanted to see the stitches and take pictures. Until Mia told them to back off and leave Letty alone. They groaned and whined but left to play video games.

Dominic had headed upstairs to sleep he wasn't in the mood to be with everyone else downstairs. He began to read a book, yes a book something he often rather never did. He dosed off after getting to the second page.

He woke up in his room looking for Letty remembering that she was still in Mia's room. He got up and walked downstairs looking for everyone but no one was there. It was too quiet for a house full of occupants. He walked outside to the front yard and saw Letty crossing the street he then heard a car coming very fast towards her. She turned around and looked at the car that was about to hit her. The car hit her sending her under the car and driving over her body. Dominic could hear himself scream and saw himself running towards her almost as if he was looking at the scene from another point of view. He held her lifeless body in his hands, she looked so fragile and helpless. He began screaming and wanted to die with her.

Everything was dark and cold as he sat there in the middle of his bed in a cold sweat and tears in his eyes. The dream felt real, but was it a dream? He was going to find out right now. He got out of bed and ran to Mia's room opening the door. There he saw his princess lying down next to Mia asleep. He sighed heavily in relief that it had all been a dream. He picked her up gently making her moan softly but kept sleeping. He took her back to his room where she belonged. Slowly he lay her gently on the bed then laid next to her watching her sleep. He ran his hand over her stomach and up to her face gently kissing her lips. Her eyes fluttered opened and was surprise when she saw him.

"What am I doing here?" she asked him. "I brought you here." she was about to get up but he stopped her. "Please just listen to me." she sighed and sat looking at him. "I am so sorry baby. What I told you about you being the wrong person I am dating was wrong it was a lie. I can't live without you, you're my life, my everything. Without you I am nothing and I knew that since the first day I saw you. I want you to always be in my life, I want you to be the mother of my children. Baby I want nothing more then to be with you." he got up and walked over to a drawer and got something out. Then walked back to her sitting down in front of her. "This…" he showed her a silver ring. "It's a promise ring. I want you to wear this until the day that I give you an engagement ring. When I know that I'll be ready for marriage, but right now I'm not ready and nor are you." she looked at him and finally smiled then kissed his lips with passion and want. He smiled against her lips when she let go he placed the ring on her hand. Then took her and began to kiss her with the same want that she had for him. They made love repeatedly through out the night and well into the morning.

Letty and Dom walked into the kitchen to find Leon, Jesse and Mia looking at them with big huge smiles. "So…I guess you two are finally back together. Well with the screaming and all." they laughed. Letty punched Leon for saying that and Dominic just chuckled. "Aight lets get to work."

At the garage Vince was busy flirting with Cynthia. "You have beautiful eyes you know that." Vince smiled at her and leaned on the counter to look at her. Cynthia blushed and smiled. "Maybe we can go out sometime? A guy like me can give you a good time." Cynthia looked up at him and was getting ready to say something to him when Letty walked in. "Hey V man." "Hey Let, you look happy this morning." Letty headed over to a box to grab a clipboard to start on a car. "Dom and I are back together." Vince smile. "Glad to hear." Letty looked at Cynthia. "Is he trying to show you what a tough guy he is?." Cynthia bit her lower lip. "Don't worry he aint that tough I should know I grew up with him." the girls both laughed and Vince scoffed at Letty walking out into the garage.

"Dominic! You better put little Letty away before I get my hands on her little neck." Vince shouted towards Dom who was taking out the air filter from the Civic. "What she do?" Dom asked as Vince made his way over to him. "She's taking away my chances to get with Cynthia." Dominic looked up at his best friend. "Don't make me loose another employee V." "I wont." Dominic saw Letty walk out with Cynthia and a clipboard on her left hand, the two girls where laughing.

"Leticia what do you think you are doing?" He questioned walking over to her. "Nothing." she smile innocently at him. "This…" he took the clipboard from her hands. " is nothing?" he cocked his eyebrow at her. "You know you aren't suppose to do anything that will injure your hand. Come on you can help me with the Civic but only with what I say you can do." She rolled her eyes but followed him to the car.

Cynthia was busy typing in the invoices for the cars that needed to be paid for. She heard someone walk into the office and looked up to see Vince again. She smiled softly at him, he was very good looking to her and she loved the bad guy image he had going.

"What can I do for you?" she smiled at him. "I could think of millions of things." Vince leaned on the counter to look at her. "Mmm…and what are those exactly?" she purred. "I would rather show you then tell you." Vince smiled at her. "Oh really? So when can you show me?" she responded trying to seduce him. "How about dinner tomorrow night? At Cha Cha Cha."

Mia walked in only to hear that Vince was asking Cynthia on a date. A date? That was something he never did. Jealousy took over her, she wanted Vince so much and she knew that he wanted her. He had made moves and had tried to get with her many times since she returned. Only she was playing hard to get, she wanted him more than anything, but now here he was asking Cynthia out on a date. _'Has he been playing with my emotions or does he really like me? If he liked me then he wouldn't be flirting with the skank. Ugh…the nerve of him. I'm never falling for Dominic's friends again.' _Mia thought to herself, she finally walked all the way into the office.

"Hey guys what are you up to?" she asked trying hard to mask her anger and jealousy. "Nothing much." Vince responded before Cynthia could. "Oh well here Cynthia I have this papers that you have to put on file and then later Letty will do stock with you. I have to go I have classes in an hour." Mia walked to her car and drove off with a screech.

Dominic turned to look out onto the driveway. "I wonder what's wrong with her." Letty had seen Mia when she walked out of the office and knew that something had to have happened in the office to make her mad. Mia didn't just get mad for nothing, heck it was practically impossible to get her mad. But when she was mad, she had the same temper as her brother.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

After long hours of hard work on the Civics, the team had finally finished. Dominic, Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Letty decided to take the cars out to the desert to test them out. They raced against each other and of course Dominic always won, that is until Letty was up against him.

She knew his strategy, his techniques, he had taught her to race. Thanks to him she had always won races against armatures, but was never put up against Dominic or someone close to his status. She looked up ahead to where Leon was parked to mark the

quarter-mile. She knew to redline every single gear and to press the NOS at a certain point. She watched Jesse walk to the center making her and Dom reeve the engine.

As Jesse lowered his arms both cars took off. They where both side by side as if something held them together never letting go. Dominic looked over at her and pushed the NOS button at the same time Letty pushed the NOS. Both cars where pulled forward sticking side by side like glue. They passed Leon and turned around coming to a complete stop next to Leon's Civic.

Leon stood in amazement looking as both racers walked over to him. "So who won?" Dom questioned his friend. "Um…No one." he answered looking at the two. "Whatcha mean no one?" Letty asked him confused, she saw Vince and Jesse make their way to them. Once they had arrived Leon looked at both Dom and Letty. "Well…It was a tie, you both pass the finish line at the same time." Dom looked at Letty and smiled. "Of course she had the best teacher to teach her." Letty laughed, "Cocky piece of shit!" the group laughed at her comment.

Jesse began coordinating how they would hijack the truck. "Ok first of all I'll be in the car with Letty." He had Hot Wheels cars as an example. "She pulls up in front of the semi. I get out and stick the spear gun to the windshield. Dominic you'll follow her close behind. When she pulls away, you'll get in behind her and Vince will shoot the other spear gun. Then Vince you'll climb out of the car and stand on the trunk. At this point Dom you'll have to keep the car steady and as close as possible to the front of the truck. Once you're in V you'll shoot the guy with the tranquilizer gun, then take over the truck. You'll then follow Dominic. Leon during all this you'll be behind the truck checking that no cops are after us. Letty after we are done you drive to the back where Leon is at. Any questions?" Jesse finished his explanation.

"Um…yeah where will we head after that?" Leon asked. "We'll head to the place where Jesse said the Civics will be stashed at. After that we'll see." Dom informed them. "Well what if we get caught or something?" Letty asked making the guys glare at her. "What!? It's a possibility, I mean what if the cops chase us or something?" Dominic hadn't giving that a thought at all until she brought it up. "Well…everyone goes their own way and we'll meet up at the place for now. I'll think about something later." Leon thought about something else, but before he could ask Dom's cell phone began to ring.

"Talk to me." Dom said over the receiver. "Hi I'm looking for a Dominic Toretto." "This is he." Dom didn't recognize the voice on the other end. "I am Alex the guy that works where the semis are loaded. Jesse contacted me to inform you about the trucks." Dominic rubbed at his chin. "Yeah he told me about you." "I just packed up a real money load and it's coming your way, look for Rodgers on the side of the truck don't forget my share of the deal." Alex hung up and Dom walked over to his team.

"That was the contact said that there's a truck coming our way. I am guessing you know where to go?" Dominic looked over at Jesse "Yeah. It should come Friday at 1 in the morning." Dominic nodded and looked at each face of his team. He instantly noticed the nervousness and fear in their eyes. "Lets go back home."


	58. Chapter 58

**Ok so the next couple of chapters go into the movie. Now I'm only writing where Letty was at during the movie, espcially in scene that she didnt come out in. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy. )**

**Chapter 58**

Thursday night came faster then they thought. No one was in the mood to eat or talk, they all either went to their room or somewhere to be alone and get mentally prepared for the job.

Mia had left to spend the night with a friend she didn't want to know about the heist or think about it for that matter.

Letty was in her room laying down with the fan on. Her stomach felt like there was butterflies in it. At the time she thought it was simple, but as the hours drew nearer she became more nervous about this job. She looked up when the door opened, Dominic walked in.

"You ok?" he asked her. "Yeah I guess." she responded quietly. He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. He began to play with her hair, "Are you sure you're alright?" she turned to look at him and nodded giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Mmm, I would love to keep doing this, but we need to head out." Dominic told her. They got up and headed downstairs.

Vince was already in the living room waiting for them in quietness. "Jesse, Leon lets go." Dominic shouted down to the basement. The two men walked up the stairs. They headed outside to the cars.

"Letty and Jesse you go with Vince. I'll go with Leon." They drove off to the place where they stashed the Civics. Once there, Jesse went over the plan one more time. "Lets go!" They all got in the cars and followed Dominic, Jesse gave him directions over the phone.

As they approach the trucks Letty got in front of Dominic. Jesse began to prepare, he got all of the things he needed. Letty opened the sunroof for him and Jesse got up. With the spear gun he shot the spear into the windshield, meanwhile Letty pushed the gas paddle pulling the windshield out. Dominic got right in back and Vince shot the other spear gun. He jumped onto the truck holding on to the empty space the windshield left. Once in he shot the trucker with the tranquilizer gun, soon Vince had the truck under control. They where headed into a construction area where Leon was left with no room, he went under the truck. Jesse and Letty looked at the car in shock.

They headed back to the desert and unloaded the truck. Vince went to dump the truck and Dom followed him in Vince's car. Leon, Letty, and Jesse followed behind talking about Leon's little stunt.

At home they where more relived because they had made it out without problems. They celebrated by drinking Corona. Now they just had to wait for the next one.

Later that morning Vince turned on the TV and checked on the news. Sure enough their little stunt was all over the news. 'We have breaking news, this morning a semi-truck was hijacked by three unmarked cars. They where black with green neon coming from under the car. They have no suspects or leads at the moment. There was about one million dollars worth of merchandise in the truck.' the anchor spoke seriously.

Letty and Jesse had walked into the living room to hear everything that was happening. "So they don't know it was us?" Jesse asked anxiously moving his arms as he spoke. "It seems they don't." Letty replied looking at Jesse and then turning to see Dom walking into the living room. Vince explained what they had heard on the news to Dom. "So we're off the hook." Dom said seating down next to Vince. "Yeah brotha." they both smiled.

"So what are we going to do with the merchandise?" Letty asked. "We'll go and sell it down in Mexico." Dominic had finally decided.

The team got ready and headed out to the building where they had stashed everything. They had borrowed a truck from Edwin the day before, where they would pack it up and head down there. It was decided that only Jesse and Dominic would go, it would be too suspicious if everyone else went.

Letty, Jesse and Leon headed back home after loading up the trucks. Mia arrived soon after.

"You guys, it was all over the news." Mia whispered afraid that someone might hear. "But they don't know it was us." "So what!? What if they find out!" Mia gasped in fear. Letty got up walking over to her, she put her hands on Mia's shoulders trying to calm her down. "Don't worry Mi. If they don't know it was us, they aren't going to do anything to us. They don't even have suspects, so calm down." Mia nodded glad that Letty was comforting her.

"So Mi, you going to cook something?" Vince asked with a big smile. Mia frowned her anger rising. "Why don't you cook for yourself! It's time that you grew up Vincent!" she angrily scolded. Vince had no idea why Mia was mad at him. "PMSing?" he laughed. Mia turned and shot him a glare that he had not seen in years. If looks could kill he'd be dead. "Why don't you have your whore give you food!?" with that she walked out of the living room and up to her room.

"What was that about?" Letty asked slowly, astonished at Mia's aggressiveness towards Vince. "I don't know but I'm going to take a shower." Vince stood up. Letty and Leon looked at him with shock. "What!? It's the sign of the apocalypse to the bunkers!" Letty teased him making Leon fall over with laughter. Vince looked at the two and glared at them giving Letty the finger and walking to his room.

"Ok so…what are…we going to…eat." Leon asked trying to catch his breath and holding onto his stomach. "Order pizza." Letty looked at Leon. "Ok." He ordered pizza and decided on a movie to watch.

Letty was heading up to bed and saw the glow of Mia's bedroom light coming from under the door. She decided to go talk to her about Vince. She knocked on the door and heard movement coming from behind the door.

"Hold on." Mia answered. Letty waited leaning against the railing. Mia opened the door and smiled softly at her friend. "Come in." Letty walked in and could smell the sent of lavender coming from the burning candles and soft music was playing in the background. Letty sat on Mia's bed with her back to the wall. Mia laid down on her bed with her head on Letty's lap, she began to cry. Letty gently brushed Mia's hair with her fingers.

"What's wrong Mi?" Letty whispered. "I don't know, everything is just so weird. I am so confused Letty." she looked up at her friend. "Why? you know you can tell me." "Ok, but promise you wont tell." Letty smiled softly at her and held out her hand. "Pinky promise." Mia took her little finger and they shook on it laughing at their childish ways.

"I think I'm in love with Vince." Letty's eyes became wide and she gasped. "You for real man?" "Yeah." Mia drawled out. "How? When?" Letty asked. "It started when we where in high school and you left to boarding school when it all started. After my dad died and Dominic went to jail, Vince was always there. He got me through a lot of things and I started to have a crush on him. But when I left to Montana and met Jeremy I thought I was over V. Now I get jealous whenever he talks to skanks and with Cynthia in the picture it just gets on my nervous." Letty furrowed her eyebrows. "You know I always thought Vince liked you. He is constantly flirting with you." "There's something I never told you, he asked me out once. I said no." Letty was looking at her like she had grown another head. "What!? why!?" Mia chuckled at her friends interest. "I was playing hard to get." she responded as innocently as possible.

"Right and now you're jealous of some other girl when you could have had him. That would be like me giving up an opportunity to be with your brother." Mia rolled her eyes. "I know but I thought he would catch on." Letty laughed, "Mia baby there are things you need to learn. One of them being that men can be idiots when it comes to love, they can't tell when it's right in front of them. Secondly, men aren't mind readers which leads to, they don't know if you're playing hard to get. Lastly, men need a few hints that you like them." Mia rubbed at her eyes. "I guess, but am never falling for Dominic's friends again."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

_Three weeks later_

She drove down the neighborhood street as always, the guys following behind her. It was a hot summer day, the air conditioner coming from the car was cooling her skin. She saw the familiar red truck and smiled softly to herself. She knew very well that Mia had a thing for the guy. She parked with grace and professionalism, the guys following as if in a ballet dance. She got out of her car with ease.

The hot sun felt like fire burning at her cool skin, she looked around observing her surroundings, tugging slightly at her pants. She followed Leon over to Vince's car where Jesse was busy explaining what Vince should do to get it running again.

"…That's why your unloading in third." She heard Jesse explain. "Told ya it was third." Of course Leon couldn't help, but tease Vince. "Shut up!" Letty look at the engine block, then noticed that Vince had taken noticed of the red truck across the street.

"What's up with this fool? What is he, sandwich crazy?" She rolled her eyes at Vince's jealousy ritual. "No V, he aint here for the food dog." "Chill out, bro. He's just slingin' parts for Harry, man." she had to somehow get V's attention on something else. "I know what his slingin'" "He's tryin' to get in Mia's pants dog." Leon just had to put his two cents in. She rolled her eyes and walked into the shop giving a quick greeting to Mia. "How ya living girl?"

At the back of the store she could see her boyfriend sitting down looking at something. She stood at the doorway and watched him for only a second. "Hey, Dom. You want something' to drink?" she was trying to be nice, something that was unusual and rare. He held up his drink without acknowledging her, which didn't go over to well with her. Today though, she wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone.

She looked over to were Mia was busy trying to get Vince's attention away from the "white bread" as Leon and Jesse took to calling him. The guy got up, paid telling Mia something that she could not make out. Vince grasped it and got up following "white bread" outside. Letty turned to look at Jesse who mumbled something to Leon. Mia got all their attention.

"Dom, would you get out there? Please! I'm sick of this shit! I'm not kidding Dom! Get out there!" Letty looked towards the road in front of them, putting her glasses down trying to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. "White bread" was beating Ol'Coyote. "What you put in that sandwich?" she heard Dominic ask. "That's really funny." Dominic smirked, Letty didn't want the cops coming around here. "Dom!" she gave him an "Do something now" look. "Alright." he quickly walked out of the shop followed by Jesse and Leon. Letty followed after and turned to look at Mia, before walking outside.

Dominic separated the two with ease and then Leon pushed Vince over towards her. "Chill out V." she tried to clam him down. "Well he shouldn't be coming around here." she rolled her big brown eyes, tired of V's jealousy something that was getting old to quickly. Dominic walked towards them, anger showing and she could see that vain starting to show itself on his forehead.

"Don't pull that shit again Vince." Dom harshly spoke. "I'm just trying to keep the jerks away from Mia." Vince tried to make an excuse. "I can take care of that myself V! that's my job, not yours! I don't need cops coming up in here. They're just trying to find an excuse to throw me back in jail." He growled out. Vince walked to his car speeding off and Dominic walked back into the shop followed by Leon, Jesse, and Letty.

Mia tried to talk to Dom which was worthless, he didn't want to talk to her at the moment. Leon and Jesse just avoided him altogether. Letty had never been afraid of him and could care less if he glared at her.

He sat down and she went to stand in back of him, massaging his shoulders getting out the stress. He picked up the phone and started dialing. She wondered who he was calling, then she got her answer. "I'm looking for Harry tell him it's Dominic Toretto." she couldn't hear the other end of the line. "Harry, I had some trouble with one of your employees today a Brian Earl Spilner. He and Vince got into a fight. I don't need that Harry so I suggest you fire him." something was said that she could feel him tense up. "Ok fine, but if he gives me more trouble his out." He hung up the phone. So "white bread" had a name.

"I'm leaving for school. I'll see you later." Mia softly spoke. "Aight, we're going to the races tonight." Dom spoke. "Ok. Bye Let." "Bye Mi." She turned and saw the guys walk out leaving her and Dom alone.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" she sat down on top of the table. "I'm not." she chuckled lightly knowing that his ego was interfering at the moment.

Two people walked into the store, she jumped off of the table and went to attend to the costumers. Those two where the last to appear, several hours had pass and no one had come in, then again that was a usual Friday, people opted to go home to begin the much needed weekend. To her it was just another day, only today it was boring. As much as she loved Dom, when he was at the shop he wouldn't talk or do anything just sit and stare at paperwork all day.

She walked around the store, finally deciding to grab a bag of chips. She looked at the expiration date her brows furrowing as she saw a one year old expiration date. She took a look at the rest of the bags finding that they where all the same. She rolled her eyes and walked over to Dom.

"You know someone can sue you for food poisoning." he looked up at her wondering what she was talking about. "Why?" he asked. "Cause this is one year old." she threw the bag to him. He read it and then looked up at her. "Get rid of them." She looked at him like he had gone crazy. "I don't think so. I'll have one of the guys do it tomorrow." He laughed at her ways of avoiding work.

"Are you racing tonight?" she had wondered since he hadn't shown up at the races for two weeks. As king of the streets he got to go when he wanted to. No one could take away his title unless they beat him, which of course had never happened. She had attended the previous weekend and had raced against three other guys, of course she won that's why they called her queen of the streets. She hardly ever raced against girls that actually knew something about the car they where racing in. Racing had yet to become equal in the gender area. "Yeah I am. I called Hector and told him I would be there."

After a couple of hours longer Dominic finally decided to close the shop. They headed out to Letty's car and got in. Once Letty turned the car on Dominic quickly rolled the window down. "I'm hungry." Letty spoke up. "You're always hungry." Dom laughed at her. She pulled up to a stop light, in the next lane there were a bunch of girls in a car. A girl with spiked hair looked over at Letty yelling to her. "Hey!" both Letty and Dom turned to look at the car in the next lane. "My friend here will race you to the next light for 2 gran." Letty held up the money in agreement. Dominic didn't like her racing on intersections, but she did it more often then not.

The light turned green and Letty shifted to first gear. The car sped of leaving a trail of smoke. With in seconds she passed the finish line without using NOS. The other car pulled up to hers and the girl with spiked hair got out going over to her window. She handed Letty the cash and took a quick look at Dom. Letty rolled her eyes at her then sped off.

"You know I don't like it when you race on the street." Dominic finally spoke up. "Whatever Dom." He rubbed at his forehead. "Let, it's dangerous. Something can happen to you. What if a car comes from the other side and hits you." "But when you race with everyone else around it makes it safe?" Dominic sighed at her stubbornness. "No but…" "But what? It's the same thing period." Dom dropped the subject. She was always ready for a challenge, one that he wasnt ready to start.

They got home, Letty headed straight to the room. The room felt hot and muggy, she turned the light on and the fan, then walked over to open the window. She laid down on the bed loving the coolness of the white sheets against her back. Looking up at the white ceiling her mind began to wonder and soon she dose off.

Dominic sat down on the sofa with a cold beer on his left hand. He watched Jesse and Vince play a video game. His body felt hot and sweaty a cold shower sounded good. Yet his mind was on the race tonight. There really wasn't a lot of competition and he was used to winning every race. The only competition around here was Johnny Tran, but Johnny hardly ever went to races. He wasn't into the scene as much as he use to be.

Enough about Johnny, he stood up looking at the clock it was nearly 11:00. He took a double take he had been sitting there for 2 hours. He headed upstairs wondering why Letty hadn't come down to eat dinner, since she was hungry earlier.

He opened the door to his room and walked in smiling as he saw Letty sleeping in the middle of the bed. When she slept alone she tossed and turned around in bed.

He sat on the bed and took of his boots throwing them across the room. Then took of his shirt while walking to the bathroom. He turned the light on and set the shower to run cold water. He finished undressing and got into the shower, the cold water cooling his hot skin.

He got out wrapping a towel around his waist. Entering the room he saw Letty still asleep. He walked over to her and nudged her. "Come on baby wake up." she fluttered her eyes opened and moaned stretching, then rubbing at her eyes. Dominic went over to the drawer to began getting dress.

Letty got up and sat in bed staring at the wall still trying to wake up. "What time is it?" she finally asked groggily. "It's11:30 get ready." Letty got out of bed taking off her shirt and pants, leaving her only with her panties on. She hadn't worn a bra and Dominic took noticed right away. "I don't think so." she smirked as Dom walked over to her. He kissed her gently. "I got to take a shower Dom." but before he could answer someone knocked at their door. "What?" he growled. Letty giggled and walked into the shower.

When she walked out she saw Dom dressed in his black pants and black shirt. She pulled on her back panties with the matching bra. Then her black leather skirt with a green see through shirt. She quickly blow dried her hair and grabbed her boots. She got ready in under 30 minutes. Then she grabbed her knife and car keys heading out the door.

She walked into Mia's room. "Hey you ready?" Mia looked up at her and smiled. "Yes lets go." Letty laughed at her. "You're in a happy mood." "Something tells me something good is gonna happen." Mia replied and both girls headed down the stairs. The boys where waiting on the porch.

They headed out, Dominic in front followed by Letty, Leon, Vince and finally Jesse. They where running late but to them everyone else was just early. When they go to what is the vegetable market on Saturday mornings, they formed in a V formation. Dominic led them into the small alley. Letty watched as people quickly formed around Dominic's car.

She saw the two blond girls hanging around Dom, he of course started flirting with them. Any other day she would let it go and not care, but today she wasn't in the mood to put up with it. She got out of her car with ease tugging at her skirt and walking over to them. Everyone in the crowed watched them.

"Owww! I smell ..." she sniffs the air "Skanks… Why don't you girls just pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face!" both girls looked at her "Alright" Dominic glared at her. "Letty I was just talkin' to them." "Yeah whatever." she gave him attitude and then moved to stand behind him.

Letty watched Dominic interacting with Hector and Edwin. "One race, two-G-buy-in. Winner takes all." she heard Dom tell Hector "Hector you're going to hold the cash." Then Arj asked "Why Hector?" "Because his to slow to make away with the money man." Letty and Mia both started laughing.

"Hey wait hold up I don't have the cash but I do have the pink slip to my car." she heard "white bread" or rather Brain since he now had a name speak up. It was beginning to get interesting, Brain was going to race Dominic. Was he for real? She turned to look at Mia who had a glimmer in her eyes. "That your car?" Dominic began to walk over to the green Eclipse. She stood besides Dominic and watched as the mad scientist started naming off parts. "So am I worthy?" Letty had enough of the conversation it no longer interested her. She walked back to her car and got in. Seconds later she watched everyone scurry to their cars.

Mia got into the car, she looked at Letty. "Did you see him?" Letty laughed. "Yeah I also saw those little eyes going ga ga over him." Mia blushed slightly. "His just so…so…" "Hot, irresistible." Letty helped her out with the words. "Yeah." "Whatever happened to Vince?" Mia looked at her friend then at her brother's car in front of them. "I don't know, I liked him but you know Vince. I don't know Let, I like Brian a lot." Letty smiled lightly and parked next to Vince's Maxima when they got to Hawtorn.

They got out and stood with Vince. Letty scanned the racing scene. She saw Marisol walking towards her. "Hey chica" they hit fists. "Hey girl, how ya living?" Marisol leaned against Letty's Silvia. "Not much, same ol'same ol'. So yo man racing tonight?" Letty cocked her eyebrow. "That is his car up there." she pointed to the red Mazda. "Oh yeah." "For real Marisol what you been smoking?" Letty laughed at her. "Nothing, I just didn't see it."

The race began and both girls watched as the Mazda took first place. "Well I'll see ya around." "Ok." Marisol stopped suddenly and walked back to Letty. "Hey I almost fogot, my lil'sis Maritza is turning 21 she wants a girls nite out. So ya know we should make plans." Letty smile. "K just hit me up." "K see ya around."

Letty watched as the Mazda came back and parked. She followed Mia and Vince over to the group that was gathering around. She watched as the racer chasers quickly got to Dom's side, but Jesse got between Dom and the girls trying to bring him towards the team.

Vince glared at her and she glared back, then he got up in her face so she challenged back. All of a sudden Dominic lifted her up. "You're my trophy." she smiled at him. He put her back down and kissed her lips softly before leaving.

He walked over to where Brian was now at. Letty watched from afar. She wasn't in the mood to be around a huge crowed at the moment. The crowed kept braking up into oh's and ah's. Then she heard Dominic talking. "What are you smiling about?" She decided to go see what "white bread" was getting himself into.

"Dude I almost had you." Letty laughed at his comment. "You almost had me? You never had me. Granny shiftin,' not double-clutchin' like you should. You're lucky that hundred shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake." he laughed and looked at a guy as he walked around the eclipse. "Almost had me?" "You tell him Dominic." Dominic looked back at Brian.

"Now me and the mad scientist gotta rip apart the block and replace the piston rings you fried." Everyone erupted in Oh's and laughter. "Ask any racer, any real racer, it don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Wining's wining!"

"Oh shit we got cop, cops, cops go!" they all heard Leon shout over the 2-way. Letty ran to her car and got in, she turned the car on as Mia got in. She drove off in the opposite direction of the house so no cops would follow her.

"Well that was close." Mia spoke up after a few minutes. "For real man, that had never happened before." they arrived back at the house and Letty parked in front of Mia's car. "Guess I should prepare the house for the party." Letty laughed "You're a little late." she pointed at the people heading up the stairs and into the house.

Both girls got out and walked in, Mia looked at Letty "I'll be upstairs." Letty nodded and walked into the kitchen grabbing a beer. She drank some of the beer while watching Jesse walk in. "Wanna play PS2?" He asked her, Letty finished the beer throwing the bottle in the trash can. "Yeah sure." She saw Vince walk in followed by Leon and some blond. She then wondered who went to get Dominic.

"You didn't go get Dom?" she questioned Vince as he sat down and got his guitar. "No." She cocked her eyebrow at him. "Why not?" he glared at her for a moment and finally spoke up. "Why didn't you go?" she shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the TV where Jesse was busy setting up the game. She didn't go because she was still pissed at Dom for flirting with the skanks earlier that night.

They played for a couple of minutes before a brunette came around and recruited Jesse to go dance with her. Letty began to play by herself laying down on her stomach to be more comfortable.

About an hour later she was still playing when she heard Leon talking to Dom. She looked up to see him standing next to her. He walked over her and she quickly got up, forgetting about the game. She walked over to one of the pillars that separated the living room and the lounge room leaning on it.

"Where were you?" She saw Dom question Vince. He was mad they all knew it. "There were mass cops there. They came in from every direction. That shit was orchestrated." Vince excused himself. "Is this your beer?" "Yeah, that's my beer." Dominic took it and began to walk back into the living room.

He saw Jesse with the brunette "Yo, Einstein. Take it upstairs. You can't detail a car with the cover on." Jesse rolled his eyes at him. "Can't even get that right."

"Are you alright?" she asked trying to get him to calm down. "Am I alright?" he glared at her. He had a right to be pissed but she was just asking. "It was just a question."

"Yo, Dom! why'd you bring the buster here?" she turned to look at Vince who had just fueled the fire even more. "Because the buster kept me outta handcuffs! He didn't just run back to the fort! The buster brought me back." Dominic growled out in anger. She watched him walk over to Brian and hand him the beer. Everyone in the room was silent and looking at Dominic's next move. "You can have any brew you want, as long as it's a Corona." "Thanks, man." "You!..." she heard Vince growl. "Hey, bro. You gotta bathroom?" "Yeah, upstairs. First door on the right." Dominic responded without taking his eyes off of Vince.

Dominic walked over to the lounge and sat down rubbing at his forehead. "His got no call bein' up in here. You don't know that fool for shit!" Vince walked over to him. "His right dawg." Leon put in. She stood there just watching the scene unfold. "Vince there was a time when I didn't know you." She rolled her eyes at that, it was a stupid answer to give. "That was in the third grade!" "Yeah, so, what girls are here?" she heard him ask and walked over to them. "You just name it. You want mine? You want two?" Leon suggested to him. "You need to shut the f….." she pushed Leon, while Dominic laughed.

"You don't have anything?" he asked. "You look a bit tired. You should go upstairs and give me a massage." she purred. "Look at all our guest." "How about we go upstairs and you give me a massage?" she grabbed his arm, she heard Vince say "Crazy lady." Dominic laughed looking at Vince. He put his arm around her shoulder and she put her arm around his waist. They headed up the stairs as Brian was coming back down.

"Yo. You owe me a 10 second car, right?" he smirked. "Ouch. Oh shit." she laughed at Brian, Dominic joining her. Then they headed up the stairs.

Dominic opened the door while Letty walked in and kicked some of the clothes to the side. He looked at her as she sat down on the bed. "What happened?" she asked him. He took off his boots and looked at her. "Brian got me and he ended up driving by Trans turf. Which didn't go over to well with Johnny. He took us to the restaurant had a conversation about staying away and then blew up the car. We got a taxi back here. That's it." he ran his hand over his head, too tired to give details. "Where were you at?" he finally questioned her as she took off her boots. "I was mad at you." "Why?" he asked her. "Cause you be flirting with the skanks." he sighed and walked over to her pulling her into his arm. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he sat down on the bed. "You know they don't mean nothing. I love you." "Yeah but it still…I don't like it when you do that. Anyways, if I was the one flirting with some guy he'd be 6ft underground by now." she spoke softly and played with his cross.

"With you it's different." he watched her, her eyes looked up at him. "Whatev'" she went back to playing with the chain. "It is different." "Right it's different cause you think that you can act like I'm your property and then pull the jelousy act." "That's not true and you know it. Calm down Let, they dont comepare to you they never will." She sighed. "The thing here is Dominic that you get all pissed if I even say hi to some guy that you dont know. This has been going on for quite awhile. We're not in high school anymore so quit the shit. When I get pissed about you flirting with the same two bimbos that have been all up in you for the last year and a half. You act like I'm crazy, cause you dont want to look bad infront of your kingdom." she retorted, he didnt know what to say. "Six years should be enough to prove to you that I'm not going to cheat on you. Hell an entire lifetime should prove to you that I wont cheat on you." she said in a softer voice. "I know you wouldnt do that. I trust you Let, it's them I dont trust. How did we even get into this subject?" he asked. "You started." she responded. He kissed her forehead lightly taking in her coconut scented hair. "Dom" she spoke softly her eyes looking up at him. "Huh baby?" "Make love to me." he smiled softly at her and stood up.

After an hour of making love they laid there in silence. There sweat mixing together, neither could tell where one ended and the other began. Letty was laying on top of Dominic her fingers lightly raking his chest.

"I love you." Letty spoke softly. Dominic rubbed at her back. "I love you too." he kissed her forehead gently. They could still hear the remainders of the party downstairs. The music was playing softly now, the voices of people talking could no longer be heard. Letty dosed off and Dominic followed soon after.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Dominic woke up finding his head on top of Letty's back. How he ended up like that? Was a mystery to him, yet it was the usual, they always woke up tangled not knowing how they became that way. He lifted his head laying it on the pillow facing Letty's sleeping form. He lifted himself slightly to look at the clock, it read 8:00 time to wake up. He looked over at Letty and began to nudge her awake.

"Wake up baby." she squirmed and moaned. "Go away." she whined not wanting to wake up. "Nah girl it's time to get up. We got work to take care of." "Why?" Letty mumbled her face buried in her pillow. "Cause we need money." "Mmmm." Was Letty's response to him. Finally he grabbed the bed sheet taking it off, uncovering their nude bodies. "Why you do that for? I'm cold." Letty finally lifted herself up and turned to lay on her back. Dominic watched her for a moment then began to rub at her flat stomach. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Stop, you said we had to go to work." Letty groggily replied, her hands rubbing at her eyes.

She felt Dom get out of bed, then heard the shower go on. She sat up looking around at the filthy room finally she decided to get up. She grabbed some boxers and a shirt, put them on and walked out the door.

She could here the TV on and as she made her way to the staircase she stepped over a passed out guy in the hallway, she didn't bother to see who it was. The smell of coffee hit her nose followed by the smell of pancake, eggs, and bacon.

She saw Jesse, Leon and the blond that he was with the previous night watching cartoons. "Hey, you and Vince are suppose to be at the shop." she scolded Leon, he looked up at her in shock. "No, it's suppose to be Jesse and Vince." Jesse turned to look over at Leon. "Nah man, I was at the shop last week it's your turn." Leon finally got up the blond getting up with him. "Ahh, I guess I'll go." Letty looked at the blond not telling her anything. "Umm, make sure one of you throws the expired bags of chips into the trash. If not you'll have Mia to deal with." she smiled as Leon rolled his green eyes.

Her stomach began to rumble wanting food. She walked towards the kitchen entering to find Mia humming and happier then ever before. "So why are you so happy today?" she asked with a smirk, she knew the answer, it was "White bread." Mia turned to look at her "No big reason." "Yeah whatev' man, I know it's Brian so spill it." Letty teased her. Mia turned around and looked towards the door trying to make sure Dominic didn't hear. "Well, last night after you and Dom left, Brian and I went into the dinning room. We talked for a few seconds then left. I gave him a ride home, he lives at Harry's, we talked for awhile you know, mainly about his life and stuff." Letty nodded taking a bowl, she poured cereal and milk in it. "Anything else happen?" Letty began to laugh as Mia's face turned a crimson shade. "No what makes you think that?" Letty didn't have enough time to answer her because Dom walked in.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked as he kissed his sister on the cheek. "Nothing." Mia tried to talk as innocently as possible. He turned to look at Letty, who without wanting to, confirmed it with her eyes that it wasn't just anything. "Yeah whatever you say." Mia frowned at his answer. "We were talking about girl stuff ok?" Mia insisted on convincing her brother. He nodded and sat down next to Letty who was busy with a big bowl of Coco Puffs. Mia served him pancakes with eggs and bacon. Letty took a couple of piece of bacon from his plate.

Finally she finished eating, she put the bowl in the sink. "I'mma go take a shower." she stretched her arms. Dominic nodded at her and watched her walk out of the kitchen. She headed up the stairs and found that the guy was now gone.

After taking a quick shower she pulled on Dom's boxers, some pants that where obviously to big for her small waist, and a white wife beater. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her car keys, Mia followed her outside.

"I'll follow you." Mia commented to Letty. "K" she replied getting into her car. Minutes later they arrived at the garage. Letty grabbed a clip board from the office and the keys to the car. She went outside and drove the car into the garage. She opened the hood and looked at the engine bay. Dominic walked over to her, taking a look at the engine bay. "Umm, we can't figure out what's wrong with the car." Letty nodded and began checking the oil.

"The oil is good, man. Maybe it need a new air filter." she suggested. Dominic looked at her and shrugged "Check it then." "Dom…" they heard Mia call as she made her way to him. He began to walk over to Mia, Letty heard Dom explain some of the paperwork to Mia. Letty took out the filter, she put it to the light to inspect it. She heard Mia ask "What about parts and service?" "Hold off on that" "Dom, I don't know what to do with this." Letty saw a car pulling up, she looked at the crap of a car that was on a towing truck bed.

She saw Dominic walk over to it, "Alright, what the hell is this?" Then she saw Brian. "What do you got there?" She walked to the front following Dom and Jesse. "This is your car." She had to smile at that. "My car? I said a ten-second car, not a ten-minute car." "You could push this across the finish line, or tow it." she laughed at Jesse's comment. "Couldn't even tow that across the finish line." she laughed even harder at that. What was "white bread" thinking? "No faith." Brian looked at Dominic. "Oh, I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard. This is a garage." He turned to look at Letty and Jesse, Letty turned to look at him. "Hey, pop the hood." Brian instructed. "Pop the hood?" Dominic asked surprised. "Pop the hood." Brian repeated.

Dominic looked over at Letty. "Let move the car and park it in front of the trailers." Letty walked over to the office and grabbed the keys. She put the air filter back into the car and closed the hood. She backed the car into the space in front of the trailer.

She walked over to where Mia was standing watching the boys getting the car off of the towing truck. "Like what you see?" Letty asked as innocently as possible, but couldn't stop smiling. Mia looked at her faking shock, "What are you talking about?" Letty laughed at her. "Aww come on don't tell me that you're not looking at his white ass." "Letty!" Mia gasped, this time in shock. "What!? I'm just telling the truth." Letty began to laugh loudly. "Oh man, you're something else Mi." Mia looked at her. "And you don't stare at my brothers brown ass?" Letty began to laugh even more. "Eww Mia how do you know that his ass is brown?" Mia looked at her and gasp. "I was just saying. Now I have a bad image in my head. Thanks Let." Letty was wiping away the tears of her eyes from laughing to hard. "I do what I can to help." Letty laughed at the face Mia made. She walked towards the office and went in.

She sat down looking at all the paperwork. She felt Dominic walk into the office. "Hey do me a favor look for these parts in the stock room." she tuned the chair to face him, he handed her a piece of paper. "Mark the ones that we have and leave the rest blank." She nodded and grabbed a pen while watching him go back into the garage.

She finally got up and went to the back. When she finished she went back outside to where Dominic, Brian, and Jesse where busy talking.

"Here ya go." she handed the paper back to Dominic. "We're going to Harry's and closing up here for the day." She nodded and walked back to the office. Mia was now in there looking at more paperwork.

"We're leaving." Letty told her, Mia nodded. "Yeah I'm riding with Brian." Letty laughed at her excitement. "That's nice. So when you going to sleep with him?" Mia blushed which caused Letty to giggle. "Stop laughing at me. I don't know, but I do wonder how good he's in bed." They heard footsteps and then Dominic entered the office.

He looked at both of them. They where hiding something from him, he couldn't figure it out. His sister was blushing and Letty was about to start laughing. "What's going on?" he eyed his sister then stared at his girlfriend knowing that she couldn't lie to him. Mia knew that Letty was bad at lying to Dom, she gave it away with her eyes. "Um…we're just talking about girl stuff." Dominic didn't remove his eyes from Letty and she was trying hard to keep staring at him without laughing. "Right, well you and I will have a talk about this later." he was talking to Letty who just nodded. "Lets go." Dom walked out of the room and both girls immediately started laughing.

They all got in their cars, Leon had just arrived and instead of getting off decided to follow. When they got to Harry's Leon and Letty walked over to the display cases. While Dom, Brian, and Mia went to the front, Jesse went to look at the rims.

"So where's V?" Letty asked Leon as they looked at the exhaust pipes. "He didn't wanna come. Cause you know, his jealous of Bri, so he went home instead. You think Mi would go out with Bri?" Letty shrugged, she knew that Mia would go out with him. "I don't know, but if she does there's going to be a lot of problems." Leon nodded. "Come on lets go." They heard Dominic call out to them. They walked outside and got in their cars. In front Leon and Dom led, the red truck was in the middle and in back were Jesse and Letty.

They arrived back at the garage and unloaded and unpacked the parts, placing them on the floor. When they finished Letty stood there looking at Dominic, who was busy talking to Brian. Then she heard Mia, "Dom, what are we doing for dinner?" Letty watched her walk over to them and look at Brian, she had to smile. "We'll do a BBQ." Dominic hugged her. "Ok, but we need food." Mia turned to look at Letty. "Go to the store?" Mia asked her. Letty rolled her eyes, "Fine." She walked over to Dominic tilting her head and licking her lower lip, he smiled at her then kissed her forehead moving down to her lips. She put her hands on his waist and moved it down to his ass. Brian and Mia both watched the couple for a moment. "Um get a room." Mia finally spoke up. The couple broke the kiss and Letty glared at her. "We're in a room, you're the one who's in here watching." Mia laughed. "You got to go to the store, oh and make sure you take the boys they need something to do." They watched as Jesse came out of the other office. "Yo Brian, I need to show you something." Brian walked over there and they both went into the office.

"Ok I'm leaving. See ya at home." Letty was about to walk away, but Dom grabbed her arm he pulled her back lowering his face to hers. "We're not done yet." he kissed her ear moving to her cheek and then her lips. He licked her lips trying to get her to open, finally she opened not being able to resist. His tongue snaked its way into her mouth, he massaged her palate. They broke the kiss, he kissed her on the forehead one more time. "I'll be home in a few." she nodded licking her lips.

She got home to find Vince playing video games and Leon was taking a shower. "Hey." Vince looked at her. "Hey, where's Mi?" Letty cocked her eyebrow. "At the garage. I'mma take a shower." Vince nodded and she headed upstairs.

She took a quick shower and put her black leather pants on and a black shirt that left her midriff exposed. Then she fixed her hair into a ponytail and headed downstairs. Dominic and Mia had arrived, Mia had gone to take a shower while Dominic talked to Vince about something. "Ok lets go." Leon said when he saw Letty walk into the room. "Come on V, we're going to the store." Letty looked at Vince, reluctantly he got up and followed them outside.

At the store Letty got everything they needed while Vince and Leon fooled around. They got in line to pay, in front of them there was a blond girl who to Vince and Leon looked hot. Leon looked at her with a smile "Hey there, haven't I seen you some place before?" he asked her with his good charm. "Yes, I'm the head Nurse at the VD clinic." Both Letty and Vince immediately began to laugh loudly while Leon looked shocked. "Ooooh pumpkin!" Vince laughed. "Man, she got you good." Letty chimed in. Leon gave them both the finger and paid for the stuff.

They arrived back home with Leon in front, followed by Letty and then Vince. When they got out both Letty and Leon looked at Vince as he spotted Brian. He handed the grocery bag to Leon. "I'm outta here." Vince began to walk back to his car. "Come on, dog. Yo, Dom." "What you talking about coyote man." Letty had enough of his bullshit and began to walk towards the house. "Vince, get over here and give us a hand." Dominic called out. "Looks like you got all the help you need, brother!" Vince sped off.

Letty walked into the kitchen followed by Jesse and Brian. "Here ya go." Lrtty handed her the groceries. "Ok I need help." she looked at the three. "I think Dom's calling me." Letty laughed and walked out. She went over to Dom.

"Here cut the chicken." Dominic handed her the knife and then began to put barbecue on the chicken. "Mia!" Dom called out as she walked down the stairs. "All right already." "The chicken's dry already!" "I'm coming out already." "Awww" Dominic hugged his sister. "Here you go." Mia handed him something to put the chicken in.

The team sat down to eat, Letty held the fork and knife in each hand waiting for someone to make a move. Then Jesse grabbed the chicken. "Hey, hold up. Because you were the first out of everybody here to reach in to get the chicken, you say grace." Jesse looked at Dom with shock. "Oh, Dear heavenly, uh…" Leon decided to help him out. "Spirit." "Spirit. Thank you. Uh, thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous, uh, injection. Four core intercoolers and ball-bearing turbos, and um, titanium valve springs. Thank you." they laughed and smiled at Jesse's prayer. "Amen" Leon finished. "Not bad." Dom commented. "Amen" Brian also said. "He was prayin' to the car gods, man." she smiled at him. "If he's not the best…" Dom began, but was interrupted by Leon.

"Look who it is." he laughed "Old Coyotes 'R' Us. I thought you weren't hungry, pumpkin." "You know. I gotta eat." Vince didn't have much to say. "He's always hungry." Letty commented trying to be understanding about the fact that Vince was jealous, but it also got on her nerves sometimes. "Alright, sit down." Vince kissed the top of Dom's head. "How ya' doin' Mia?" He sat next to Letty, she could feel the tension in the air. "Hey Jesse, hand me that chicken, bro." Leon tried to break the tension. "Let's eat some grub, man. Want some of that chicken?" Letty managed to get Vince's attention. "What, you rent a movie or something?" Leon asked him.

Leon, Jesse and Vince walked inside to get comfier. Letty got up and walked over to Dom who pulled her onto his lap. Mia and Brian where both still seating at the table. She began playing with his shirt. "You guys don't have anymore siblings?" Brian asked, trying to make conversation. "No, it's just always been us two." Mia replied. "Oh and you?" He looked at Letty. "Um…my family life was kinda screwed up." she replied. "Oh sorry." Mia could tell that he was uncomfortable "How about you?" she asked him. "I have two sisters. They're older than me though." Dominic laughed at him. "I feel sorry for you." Both Letty and Mia glared at him. "I wouldn't be talking if I where you." Letty scolded. "But it's fun to live with you two." Dominic tried to redeem himself. "Whatev'." she rolled her eyes at him. "Come on lets go inside." Dom told her, she smiled sweetly at him. "Dommy carry me?" Dominic laughed. "I guess." he got up with her and carried her inside. Leon was beginning the movie while Jesse was making popcorn. They got settled on the floor and began to watch. Vince finally got up and went to the kitchen. Moments later he came out grouchy. He stormed through the living room and yelled at Jesse. "What's his problem?" Letty asked as he went to his room. "Let's go to bed baby." Dom whispered. She nodded and they got up going to their room.

They heard a knocking on the door and Dom got up to open it. Vince looked at him "He has to go!" Letty watched from where she was now laying on the bed. "Stop." Dom responded softly. "I'm just saying that the guys a nark. You should be watching who you bring into this family." "Is this why you came up here for?" Vince looked at him. "I'm serious bro, you know better than anyone that we don't need nobody coming around here snooping around." Letty turned to look up at the ceiling, she was becoming bored with the conversation. "You can go now V." she heard the door close and then felt the bed move.

"It's the jealousy." Letty said stretching her arms out. "I know, but he knows that he needs to lay off of Mia." Dominic took off his shirt and threw it to the ground. "We need to clean this room up." Letty said slowly while Dom turned to look at her. "Clean it up? Why? It looks fine this way." Letty sat up and looked at him. "Are you for real? Look at it, we can't even tell that there's a wooden floor down there." Dominic chuckled. "How about we do something else." she looked at him narrowing her eyes. "What do you have in mind Toretto. Oh by the way you aint getting any." He frowned. "Why not?" "Cause I'm on my month and well we aint doing it like that." she replayed sheepishly. "Fine lets go to sleep then." Dom replied.

"I just remembered." Dom said as they laid in bed in the dark. "What?" Letty asked curious at first and then remembered the conversation with Mia earlier that day. "What's going on with you and Mi." he asked her. She bit her bottom lip trying to figure something out. "Nothing, it was just girl talk as she said." he turned to look at her. "And if you where telling me the truth you wouldn't be biting your lip." he chuckled. "That's no fair. Look it's Mia's life and I can't tell you." Letty ran her hand through her hair. "She's my sister." "Yeah but she's my best friend." Dominic dropped the subject then, both falling asleep moments later.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Letty was walking through the room picking up all the clothes from the floor. She had finally decided to clean up the room. In the process she had found twenty five dollars, which she was happy about. She put all the dirty clothes in the hamper picking it up and taking it down stairs to the living room.

"Hey what ya doing?" Mia asked her. "Cleaning." Mia's eyes grew wide with shock. "You're cleaning!?" Letty chuckled. "Yes, I got tired of the dirty room. I am going to do laundry. I'll see ya later." "Okay. I'm going to see Brian." Mia smiled brightly. "Where at?" Letty asked curious to know, since he said he wasn't going to the garage today. "Oh somewhere." Mia responded. Letty narrowed her eyes at her. "Whatever, just be careful."

After getting the clothes in the car, Letty got in turning on the car. She loved the way her baby purred. She put her sunglasses on even though it was cloudy outside. Minutes later she arrived at the laundry. After putting three washers on, she went to sit down on the bench to wait for the clothes to be done. She heard the familiar sound of her cell phone and picked it up.

"Yeah?" "Is that the way you answered the phone loca?" the girl on the other line laughed. "For my bitch yes." Letty laughed. "Aww, I'm so happy." the girl laughed. "So what's up, Marisol?" "Well remember the other night at the races? I told you about my sister's 21st?" "Yeah, so what's going on with that?" "Well, we want to go out tonight. What you think?" Letty thought about it for a second. "Yeah it's alright. I'll tell Mi." "Ok good. Who's going to be designated driver?" "I am most definitely not." Letty right away responded. "Well I aint either." Both girls laughed. "We'll see. I'll call you later." "Aight see ya later Let." "Later." Letty hung up and looked at the time it was 1 pm. She had the day off and was bored out off her mind.

After awhile she put the clothes to dry and an hour or two later she took the now clean clothes and put it in the basket. She put the basket in the car and then got in and took off. She got back home to find that Leon was home.

"Hey what ya doing here?" she asked him as he walked into the living room. "I have a hot date with Erica. I think that's her name." He smiled brightly. "Is it the same blond skank that's been hanging around here?" Leon nodded as he took a sip of beer. Letty rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you do any better?" "What she's hot." "Right." Letty grabbed the hamper and went upstairs to the room.

She put away the clothes. She went back downstairs to find Mia was there. "Hey Mi. Marisol wants us to go out with her tonight." "Where to?" "Clubbing." Letty took a beer from the fridge. "Ok, what time we leaving?" Letty shrugged. "You don't know?" "I forgot to ask. But she's coming over and anyways it's her sisters birthday." Mia was drinking her Snapple and started chocking on it, Letty started laughing at her.

Dominic walked through the door along with Vince and Jesse. He found Mia coughing and Letty laughing. "Are you alright?" he asked Mia who nodded she then cleared her throat "Yeah I was just chocking." Dominic nodded and looked at Letty. "Come into the living room we gotta talk." Letty followed Dom, Jesse, and Vince.

They all sat down around the living room. "We have another heist Friday night." Dominic looked around at his team. "What are we going to do about the nark?" Vince looked at Dom. "Aww V, you dont want him to come." Letty teased, looking at Vince who glared at her. "You need to shut up Letty." "Man, make me!" Letty shot him an evil glare. "You're…" "Stop!" Dominic finally interrupted them, glaring at Vince and then at Letty. "Is this meeting over? I got to go get ready for a date." Leon looked at Dom. "Yeah." Leon got up and left. Mia had only listened to the last part of the conversation. "We got to get ready too." Mia grabbed Letty's arm and pulled her upstairs.

Letty went into the room and took a shower. When she came out she saw Dom laying on the bed. "Where are you going?" he asked her sitting up. She went to the closet to look for something to wear. "We're going out with Marisol and Maritza." Dominic nodded. Letty finally grabbed dark red leather pants and a black spaghetti strap shirt. She put her hair up in a pony tail and finished by putting on her black boots.

"What are you going to do?" she turned to look at him. "Vince wants to follow Brian tonight." Letty cocked her eyebrow. "Why?" "Because he thinks Brian's going to do something, I don't know. But to shut him up I'm going along with this." Letty nodded and heard Mia calling her. "I better go." The couple shared a light kiss on the lips, then Letty went out to the hallway closing the door to the room behind her.

She walked down the hall and into the bathroom where Mia was finishing her make-up. "Lets go." Letty smiled at her through the mirror as she grabbed the lip gloss and played with it. "Ok all done." Mia grabbed all her make up putting it back into her bag.

Both girls walked down the stairs as Marisol and Maritza walked through the door. "Hey chicas." Letty and Marisol hit fist while Mia hugged Maritza. "So you girls ready?" "Yeah, so who's going to drive?" Letty asked. "How bout we take a cab." Marisol asked. "Sounds good to me." Letty looked at Mia, she nodded in agreement as did Maritza.

The girls waited outside for the cab to arrive. "So where are we going to go?" Marisol asked. "We could go to Pure or X." Mia offered. "What about Redline?" Maritza asked. "Um, you can get us in can't you." Marisol looked at Letty. "Yeah." So it was decided they would go to Redline. The club was popular with racers, well it was mainly for racers and Dom and Letty never had to make line plus they got VIP.

The girls finally arrived at Redline, they followed Letty to the front of the line. "Hey Let, where's Dominic?" "At home, he has things to do." she smiled. "Oh well come on in." The girls walked in and quickly made their way upstairs to the VIP room. The waiter went over to them and they ordered their drinks.

After a couple of hours of dancing and drinking the girls walked outside. Letty and Marisol were laughing at something that wasn't even funny. While Mia called Dominic on the cell phone.

"Dom, it's me Mia. Can you come pick us up?" Mia asked, he sounded pissed off when he talked. "At Redline. Ok bye." Then she handed the phone to Maritza who called Hector.

Dominic pulled up to the front of the club and got out. Mia was holding on to Letty who felt dizzy. "How much did she drink?" Dominic asked as he took hold of her arms. She looked up at him and smiled. "Dommy." she slurred. "Letty." Dom looked at her, he was about to pick her up. "I can walk." she slurred and began to walk to the car. Dominic didn't believe her so he kept hold of her arm. Mia got in the backseat, while Dominic settled Letty in the front seat, he strapped the seat belt on her and closed the door. "Why arent you drunk?" Dom asked as he pulled out of the club. "Cause I didn't feel like drinking much. Letty and Marisol did shots with tequila that's why she's drunk."

They finally got home, Dominic went around and opened the passenger door, he was glad that Letty hadn't vomited in his car, not that she hadnt done it before, cause she had. He on buckled the seatbelt and got her out, closing the door he carried her inside and up to their room.

He gently laid her on the bed and took off her boots. Then he took off her pants and shirt, leaving her in her panties and bra, he threw the blankets over her body and walked downstairs. He grabbed a glass of water, Advil and a glass of orange juice. He walked back up stairs where he could hear the sounds of vomiting, sure enough Letty was in the bathroom vomiting.

She sat down on the floor her head resting on the ring of the toilet bowl. She knew that it was dirty but at the moment she really didn't care. She had a killer headache and felt kinda dizzy. "Baby you can't stay there." "Mmmm…" she moaned. Dominic grabbed a towel and wet it, then cleaned her mouth up. He carried her back to the bed and sat her down. He grabbed the Advil and the glass of water handing it to her. She took it and drank it with ease.

"So did you and Vince follow Bri?" She asked her forehead wrinkling as she talked. Dominic sat down next to her. "We found him breaking in to Hector's garage. Then I asked him if he was a cop, he said he wasn't. Then we went to Johnny's garage. We found no engines in two Hondas, then this thing happened there." Letty finished drinking the orange juice. "You went to Tran's?" He nodded and began to get undress. "Are you crazy?" she asked him. "Maybe." She rolled her eyes and laid down. "It's hot in here." Dominic chuckled. "Open the window." "Umm, I don't want to get up. I'm so comfortable right now." Dominic opened the window and got in bed. He looked over at Letty who had fallen asleep. He gently kissed her cheek.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

They arrived at the garage, Brian was already hard at work on the Supra. Vince right away saw him and growled. "What are you doing here?" he started walking over to him. Letty rolled her eyes and got in front of him. "Enough V! Go to the store, which is where you're suppose to be at!" Letty glared at him with a 'don't shit around with me look' Vince got the hint, he scurried over to his car and drove off.

Letty walked into the garage and placed her sunglass on her shirt. "Um, thanks." Brian said sheepishly. "No worries man. V is just rough around the edges. Where's Dominic at?" Brian nodded and pointed to the office door. "In there." She smiled at him and headed over to the office.

He was busy on the phone talking to who knows who. She sat down on the chair opposite of him. "Okay bye." Dominic looked at her as he hung up the phone. "So how are you feeling this morning?" he smiled a shit eating grin. She glared at him, "Fuck you" His grin only got wider if that was even possible. "Fuck me then." She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, so what are we doing today?" she asked as she rubbed her temples. "Um, Jesse is going to work on the engine for the Supra, you and Leon can help him. I'm going to install some of the parts along with Brian. We have a job tonight, so we're not working late so we'll be well rested and I know Mia is going out on a date with Brian tonight." he cocked his eyebrow at her, "And I am guessing you knew something about this." her eyes quickly looked away from him. "I am going to go see what Jesse needs." Dominic chuckled as he watched Letty walk out of the office.

"Hey guys." she greeted both Jesse and Leon who were by the engine. "Hey Let." Jesse said excitedly. "So baby girl, I heard you got drunk last night. How's the hangover?" he teased her. "My head hurts, but that's about it." she took a wrench. They saw Dominic walk out of the office and grab a part for the Supra. He walked over to where Brian was at.

"Got a T.R.-seven here with a ball bearing upgrade. What it's gonna do is, it's gonna spool up really quick." Jesse excitedly explained to Letty and Leon, even tho they knew what would happen. However, they also knew how excited Jesse got about parts and engines. "I got this set up for twenty-four P.S.I." Letty informed Jesse. They kept on working on it for a while. Until Dom called over to them.

"Hey Brian and I are going somewhere. We'll be back later." Leon and Letty both nodded while Jesse paid no attention whatsoever to him.

"So what was that about?" Leon looked up at Letty expectantly. Letty shrug "I don't know he didn't tell me he was going anywhere." Leon kept his eyes on her for one more second then went back to doing what he was suppose to do. Dominic and Brian returned and finished with the job they where doing on the Supra. They worked for hours on the engine without much conversation. Finally around one Dominic decided to call it a day.

The team arrived home, they sat around the living room turning the TV on and drinking beers. Mia walked in hours later with shopping bags. She saw Letty in the living room.

"Hey Let, come with me." Mia headed up the stairs. Letty finished the beer she was drinking handing the empty bottle to Dominic who put it on the coffee table.

She walked into Mia's room closing the door behind her. The scent of lavender quickly hit her nose and she inhaled it, she loved the scent of lavender but preferred coconut. She flopped down on Mia's twin bed looking at Mia who was going through her closet. "What's up?" she asked. "Well I'm going out with Brian tonight. I'm kinda nervous." Mia smiled while she began to change into a dress. "Why? You have been on dates before." Letty grabbed a Cosmo magazine which promised to give you great sex tips which will have your lover wanting more. "Yeah but this is one of Dominic's friends. I really really like him." Mia sat down in front of her burrow beginning to put her make up on. "Are you going to sleep with him?" Letty prodded getting up and going over to fix Mia's hair. "Letty! What kind of question is that?" Letty laughed "I just want to know." "Well if the occasion arises I will. Just make sure that if you don't see my car outside to keep Dominic from going into my room. Aren't you guys doing a job tonight?" Letty nodded "Yeah we are. So you really are over Vince?." she questioned. Mia looked at Letty through the mirror "I don't know, but I think I am. I really do like Brian you know. He's different then all the other guys Dom hangs around with." "I hope you're right Mia." The girls heard the door bell ring. "Brian's here." Letty pointed out, since hardly anyone ever rang the door bell. Mia smiled finishing off with a mist of body spray.

Both girls walked out into the hallway and said bye to each other. Letty walked towards the room for a quick shower. After the shower she got dressed in all black and walked out to the living room. Only Dominic and Leon where watching TV now.

"Where's Jesse and V?" Letty asked. "Taking a shower. Well Jesse is taking a shower. Coyote is taking a piss upstairs. At least that's what I think he's doing." Leon answered. Dominic got up turning the TV off and walked over to turn off the kitchen lights and lock the back door. "Let's go." he shouted almost leaving Jesse deaf with his loud voice, as he walked by him.

"Jesse and I are driving, Leon and Vince you go with him and Let you're going with me." Dominic spoke as they walked out the door. They got in the cars and drove off.

"I was thinking." Dominic began to talk. "Don't try so hard you might get hurt." Letty chuckled. Dominic rolled his eyes at her. "I'm trying to be serious here." "Ok so what were you thinking about?" Dominic looked over at her, "I don't think I want to tell you anymore." he teased her, she turned to look at him. "What happen to I'm being serious." she looked at him. "I was thinking that you and I should go out." Letty furrowed in thought. "Go out as in?" she looked at him. "Go out as in you and I haven't exactly been on a date in a long time. I want us to go out, just the two of us." She was taken aback by his comment. She knew Dominic wasn't big on public affection and nor was she, so to go out together alone was kind of weird. "Um…" Letty didn't know what to say. Dominic smiled "How about Monday night?" she pressed her lips together and nodded. "Okay." she said softly.

They arrived at the place where they stashed the Civics. They each got into the cars and drove off. They found the semi truck and did what was now routine for them. It was easier every time and they where becoming comfortable with the situation, becoming comfortable with hijacking semi truck was never good. Something bad was bound to happen.


	63. Chapter 63

**Hey everyone, It's taken me awhile I've been sick the last two weeks. I only have two chapters for you today. I will try to post asap. **

**03-babygirl-03: Ok so the date with Dom and Letty...I wrote it and my cousin "accidently" delete it from my laptop. So, I'll write it in in some later chapters. And truck drivers, they leave them in the truck tapped up and gagged. **

**Chingangsangel: Letty's sister is with Lace. He takes her to live with him. **

**Thanks for reviewing and reading. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 63**

It was another hot day at the garage, the team was busy at work. Except for Jesse and Vince who were down in Mexico selling the merchandise they would be returning later that night.

Mia was finishing up the Surpra by putting on the decals, when suddenly she heard Brian "Looks good" he squatted down to her level wrapping his arm around her shoulder giving her small kisses. "Thank you. You sleep any last night?" she asked with a smile. "No, but that's the way I like it." they shared a couple of kisses.

Dominic walked back into the garage after getting a wrench that he needed and saw Mia and Brian kissing. He didn't like it at all. Brian saw Dom's glare and quickly got up with fear and nervousness. Mia got up as Brian talked to Dom and looked at her brother. "I have to make a parts run to Simi Valley for Harry." "Drive safely." Dominic spoke in a flat voice. Brian looked at Mia "Bye Mia" "Bye" she watched him walk off.

"Isn't there a test or something you should be studying right now?" Dominic questioned her with a glare. "Don't worry about it Dom. I can handle it, I know what I got to do." she quickly defended herself. "No I am worried about it! You're not doing enough of it!" he accused her. "Get off my back!" she retorted angry at how he was treating her. She quickly walked away not wanting to hear anymore of it. She got in her care and took off.

Meanwhile, Letty had heard everything wondering why Dom was acting like that with Mia. She got out from under the Eclipse she was helping Dom work on. She looked over at Dom "Hey Dom" he looked up at her "Don't you think your sister is entitled to a little happiness?" "Of course I think she's entitled to happiness." he responded, then threw the wrench and walked towards Letty while yelling out "I have to make sure she keeps moving forward. She doesn't belong here! What do you care anyway Letty?" he stood over her, she looked back up at him not intimidated by his size or the hard look he was giving her. "She's old enough to make her own decisions man." she softly spoke. "Letty this…" he gave up not wanting to start a fight with her and turned to walk away. She grabbed his arm making him turn around and look at her with confusion. "What you need to be worried about is who's going to stick by your side." He looked at her, his facial expression softening.

"You going to stick by me?" she got closer to him unbuttoning the coveralls he was wearing "Maybe" she teased him. "Maybe?" he smiled while she pulled at the coveralls leaving his sweaty chest exposed. She smiled but it soon faded "You don't always have to be such a tough guy." They both just kind of looked at each other for a moment, he made a move to kiss her and she quickly pulled away. She ran her hands down his chiseled abs while he watched her. She tilted her head and began to kiss him, he moved his hands up from were they rested on her waist to the sides of her head. He gently cupped her head and then ran his hands down her warm arms and to her ass. He squeeze her ass and lifted her up. She giggled holding on to his shoulders for stability "Watch out now." He began to walk over to the couch that was in the back, while she twirled the rag that she held on her hand "Woo ho." she place her hand back on his shoulders and looked at him "I like you" she quietly spoke. He sat down on the couch placing his hands on her back and breathing heavily he began to kiss her.

After getting dressed up again they closed the garage and headed home. Letty headed straight for the shower letting the cold water cool her body. She relaxed for a while getting lost in the fresh feeling of the water and finally got out. When she walked out Dominic was in the room laying down on the bed.

"Tired?" she asked him a smile on her lips. "Yeah." he spoke lazily and turned to look at her. "You feel like going out?" she turned around to look at him surprised at his question. "Out?" she cocked her eyebrow "To where?" He stood up taking his shirt off making his way to the shower. "Brian invited us to go out with him and Mia tonight. I don't know where, I guess we'll see." He turned the shower on cold and began taking off his pants as Letty walked into grab her brush. "So we're going?" she asked him as he got into the shower. "If you want?" she rolled her eyes. "Then we're going." she finally stated. She walked back into the bedroom to blow dry her hair.

When they where done both walked down to the living room where Mia and Brian sat talking quietly. "So who's driving?" Dominic asked looking at Brian who stood up followed by Mia. "You're the one with the car Dom." Mia responded. "Ok lets go." They walked out into the warm night. The girls got into the back seat while the boys got in the front. "Turn on the AC." Letty quickly interjected. "But I'm cold." Mia complaint. Letty looked at her as if she was crazy. "Girl it's hot, where do you get cold from?" "No it's cold you're just hot blooded." Mia smirked. "No actually you're radiating all the heat stop breathing and maybe it wont be humid and hot back here." Letty smirked. "Aight you two stop." Dominic had finally had enough, the two girls stayed quiet the rest of the way to the restaurant listening to the guy's conversation.

Once at the restaurant they were seated on a corner booth. Dominic and Letty sat together going over the menu. "What are you going to get?" she asked him, she wasn't really hungry, she felt kinda nauseous she figured it was from the heat. "I don't know, why?" he looked at her. "I don't want something big that's why?" he nodded and went through the menu. "How about shrimp with pasta?" he asked her. "Yeah sure." Meanwhile Brian observed the couple, he was fascinated by them.

"Tomorrow we're taking the Supra for a test drive." Dominic looked across the table at Brian. "Ok but it's going to have to be after 3 because I have to work at Harry's." "You work tomorrow?" Letty asked, Brian looked at Letty and nodded. "Yeah, you guys don't?" Dominic shook his head no "Nah we take Sundays off." After eating and talking they headed out to walk along the pier.

The next afternoon Leon, Jesse, Letty, Dominic, and Brian where at the garage getting the Supra ready for it's first run. Dominic and Brian got in the car while Leon, Jesse and Letty waited for Brian to turn the car on. "You ready for this, jumpy?" she asked Jesse as the Supra purred to life, Jesse passionately stroked the hood of the car.

Then Leon, Jesse, and Letty headed back home. Leon had a date with the blond he'd been going out with lately. Jesse and Letty started playing video games, Mia had gone out with one of her friends, and Vince was over at Cynthia's house.

Dominic and Brian returned later that afternoon answering all the questions that they got from the team. He also told them that they would start getting the cars ready for race wars which was in a few weeks.

The week had gone by fast and with a lot of work. All the racers that were headed to race wars where starting to bring in their cars for inspection.

Later that night Letty walked down the stairs dressed in black leather pants and a red tank top, with her flame boots and her hair was down. Leon looked up at her "Hey you going tonight?" she reached the living room and stood in front of Leon. "Yeah I'm racing tonight. Dom's not going he doesn't feel good." Leon nodded. They headed out front where Jesse, Vince and Cynthia where waiting for them. They got in the car and followed Letty out to the meeting place. When they got there they all got out and headed towards Hector. "Hey baby girl, how ya living?" he grind and hugged her. "Good man, how about you?" "Good. Where's your man?" "He aint coming." Hector hit fist with Vince who walked over to make sure that Letty didn't get in a fight. It was his job to look after her if Dom wasn't around, heck it was all of the guys jobs to look after her, even though they knew she could take care of herself. "So you racing?" Letty nodded taking out a wad of cash and handing it over to Hector. "Aight how we doing this tonight?" Vince looked at the crowd. "Two races Four-G-buy-in. Winner takes all. First race is against your queen so hand the cash to Hector. Second race is Two-G-buy-in. Winner takes all. You're racing against me. Hand the cash to me." Two guys and one girl handed their cash to Hector and three guys handed their cash to Vince. "Ok lets go." Vince announced and everyone scrambled to their respective cars.

Letty pulled up to the line, she turned her head to her side observing her competition.

Hector held up his hands, making the drivers reeve the engines on their cars finally he gave the signal. Letty took off from the line first without any problem and kept the car flowing faster and faster. She shifted gears with perfection and hit the NOS at the right time. The rush had her feeling like she was flying, her heart pounding, she crossed the finish line wining. She turned the car and headed towards the yellow Skyline in the distance parking next to it. She got out as the second race got started.

"Good job." Leon smiled at her. "Thanks." Moments later Hector appeared with a huge wad of cash and a big smile. "Here ya go, here's what you want." She took the cash with a big grin. Hector walked off to his girlfriend. The race finished with Vince as the winner. Letty was leaning against her Silvia when some guy she'd never seen before walked up to her.

"Hey." Letty looked at him trying to remember if she knew him. Since not just any guy had the balls to walk up to her if they didn't know her. "Hey." she furred her eyebrows at him. "Congrats, I had never seen a girl as beautiful as you dominate." he smiled at her. Leon was listening to the conversation keeping an eye on the guy from the side mirror. "You new here?" Letty asked him dismissing the comment he made. "Yeah just moved down here from Nevada. My crew and I decided to come check out the racing scene out here. And from were I'm standing it's more then perfect." He purred getting closer to Letty. She stepped back away from him. "You better watch you're mouth, wouldn't want to humiliate you on your first night out here." he got closer to her this time putting his arm around her waist. She pushed him away "Aw come on baby, I can show you a wonderful night." Leon got out of the car at this point not liking where this was going, as he got out he saw the guy try to kiss Letty. Letty punched the guy on the face, he lost his balance and fell down. A small crowed began to gather, the guy got up looking seriously pissed off. "Bitch!" he was about to go after her when Leon tackled him to the ground. "Fucking stay away from her if you know what's good for you." Leon threaten him. The guy got up again. Vince had now arrived to see what was going on. The guy tried lunching at Leon but Vince stopped him with his hand. "Get out before we deal with you." The guy finally got the hint and walked of mumbling incoherent words.

"You ok?" Leon turned to look at Letty. "Yeah man." she replied. She was glad that Leon and Vince had her back because she was too tired to fight. Hell she'd been very tired lately and the nausea didn't help at all, but she blamed it on the heat and not drinking enough water.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

They had finally arrived at Race Wars. It was hot over 100 degrees out in the desert. Letty walked around looking at the competition. The beautiful bodywork of several cars caught her attention. She looked at the engine bays checking out what good parts they had. Race Wars was a place were no one had a status, people from neighboring states and cities came to race, to see who had the best car and who had to go back to the garage.

She walked up to Hector's camp looking for Marisol. Marisol looked over at her and smiled "Hey girl wuz up?" both girls hit fist. "Nothing much. How ya living girl?" Letty took the beer that Marisol handed her. "Tryin' to keep cool. So you race yet?" Letty sat down next to Marisol "Nah, we got here about an hour ago, but Dom's being bitchy." Marisol's eyebrow cocked at her friend. "Bitchy?" Letty chuckled lightly "You know the do this, don't do that, help out, sh-t. He wouldn't let us do anything 'till we finished setting up." Marisol groaned. "I see, did he at least help out?"

"Uh-uh, you raced yet?" Letty looked at her friend. "Nah, tomorrow. Tonight I wanna get shitfaced and I wanna fuk." Letty laughed "What yo man aint delivering?" Marisol shook her head "No, says his to busy with Race Wars and all. Told him I was gonna go get finger fuked by some girl. He said it was aight as long as he got to watch." Letty laughed huskily. "What a pendejo."

"I know right? Anyways you going to get shitfaced with me?" Letty chuckled "Not if Mia sees me." Marisol turned to look at her frowning. "Why? Since when do you listen to her? Specking of Mia I want to give her something, lets go and you can explain on the way." Both girls got up and began walking back to the Toretto camp.

"I've been feeling very tired for weeks now and nauseas. Mia says it might be the heat or maybe that I don't drink enough water. She says that I shouldn't be drinking beer cause it'll make it worst." Marisol cocked her eyebrow "You're not pregnant are you?" Letty frowned "No I shouldn't be. At least I don't think I am." Letty began to doubt herself. "Whatcha mean you don't think so?" "Dom and I are always very careful Marisol, he uses a condom and I'm on the pill." Marisol rolled her eyes. "You know it doesn't always work, there's that chance. Have you missed a period?" Letty shook her head "I can't tell like that cause I have irregular periods. I'll get a period one month then I'll miss like 3 months." Marisol sighed "We'll go buy you a pregnancy test when we get back to L.A." Letty rolled her eyes. "If it'll get you to shut up." Letty smirked "Yes it will." Marisol smiled.

Night time came and for the girls that meant fun. Letty went to one of the coolers and got out a Jose Cuervo bottle. She went over to were Mia, Maritza and Marisol were sitting at. "I thought I told you to not drink liquor?" Mia scowled. "Like that ever stopped me." Letty responded. They poured the tequila in shot glasses. By the time they finished all four girls were drunk.

Letty woke up early the next day she turned to find Dominic awake. They had to sleep in a twin bed and well Dominic pretty much took up the whole bed. Letty ended up sleeping on top of him which wasn't comfortable when there was only so much room. She felt her head pounding and her stomach felt queasy. She slowly sat up not remembering how she got in bed and how she ended up in boxers and a shirt. She looked at Dominic who stared back at her, he wasn't pleased to see her.

"What happened?" she asked slowly and groggily. "You got drunk, got lost for about an hour, and vomited all over the trailers floor." he stared at her as she placed her hand on her head. "Oh…did you change me?" her eyes moved over to his brown eyes. "Yeah. You ok?" he finally asked. "Um…" but before she could answer her stomach gave a throbbing jerk, she got out of bed and ran into the small bathroom. "Let, you ok?" Dominic got up going over to stand in the doorway. He knew that she usually didn't vomit after she got drunk. He held her hair back then helped her up. "See why you shouldn't be getting drunk." he walked her over to the bed. "Whatever Dom."

Later that afternoon Letty walked out in her leather black pants and tank top. Her hair was down and her glasses where perched on her nose. She felt so much better then that morning, but she knew Dom wasn't to happy about her getting drunk. She walked over to the tent and saw Dom flirting with some blond girl. She rolled her eyes and sat down. She watched the scene for awhile then decided she wanted to race. She got up and walked over to her Nissan getting in and driving to make line. 

She waited annoyed at the heat wishing it would go away. She looked in the mirror then some punk got her attention. "Baby. Hey baby. You should be watching from the side. Wouldn't want to get any exhaust on that pretty face." Letty rolled her eyes, was he for real? "How 'bout you put your money where your mouth is?" Letty asked with a cocked eyebrows. "Well, how about I race you for that sweet little ass." "You want ass, why don't you hit Hollywood Boulevard? You want an adrenalin rush, it'll be two large. Right here, right now. What's it going to be?" she asked taking the wad of cash and holding it so that her middle finger was facing him. "You got it." Letty smiled knowing that she would win. She looked over at him and saw him making kissing signs with his lips. She put her sunglass up and looked ahead.

The guy in the middle threw his hands down, making her pull ahead. She shifted with ease a grin creeping at her lips. Her smile grew as her thumb covered the NOS button. "See ya!" she passed the finish line kissing the air. She turned the car around and stopped next to the punk. "You're a good racer." she smiled taking the money and driving off. She parked behind the Mazda and got out. She felt a tap at her shoulder as she closed her door. She turned the see the guy from the races the other week.

"Hey baby, thought you could get away from me that fast?" he cocked his eyebrow and smiled at her. "Guess you didn't learn the first time." she glared at him. "I don't see your bodyguards anywhere, so cut the sh-t." he chuckled. "Whatever." she began to walk away but the guy grabbed her. "No no no, where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you." he smiled. Letty rolled her eyes. Dominic walked over towards the trailer and saw Letty talking to some guy he'd never seen. He saw as the punk grabbed Letty's arm and tried pulling her. He walked over to them, she looked up at him. The punk smiled and looked at Dom. "Let me tell you this one is a feisty bitch. But I bet she's just as feisty in bed. I mean look at her, she a fine lil bitch." Letty looked at Dom grabbing his arm as his eyes became dark. "Don't it's not worth it." she spoke softly. "Get out of here before I rip your face apart." Dom said through clenched teeth and glared at the punk. The punk walked off fast.

"What was that about?" he turned to look at Letty. "Some punk you know how it is." she kissed his lips softly, he grinned. "You win mami?" She smiled "Of course." "That's my girl." he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked her over to the tent. She sat down watching the races. She saw Jesse and Brian heading towards the Jetta. She began doing something else and lost track of time, until she saw Leon heading over to them.

"Yo! Heads up, bro. We got problems." Leon pointed towards Jesse. "What?" she heard Dom ask as he, Vince and Leon walked over to see what was going on. She got up and followed closely behind. "Jesse" "Where is Jesse going?" Dom asked. "He just raced Tran for slips." She sighed this wasn't good especially if it had to do with Johnny. She watched as Johnny drove towards them "Oh, sh-t." she heard Dom say.

"Where's he going?" Johnny asked. She saw a crowd begin to circle them. "He went to the car wash." Dom calmly spoke. "Whatever. Go fetch my car." Dominic looked at him with a glare. "Go fetch your car? We're not on your block any more. You better watch who you talk to like that." Dominic began to walk away. "Toretto!" Johnny called after him. "Ok, watch it." she heard Leon tell Vince, Dominic looked at Johnny. "Toretto! SWAT came into my house, disrespected my whole family because somebody narc'd me out! And you know what? It was you!" She watched as Dominic launched at Johnny taking him down. Dom begun to punch Johnny leaving him bloody. She turned to see Lance walking straight for Dom, she wasn't about to let him gang up on Dom. She punched him in the face taking him by surprise he fell to the floor. The crowd ohed and ahed. "Dom, chill! Get off him!" she heard Vince yell at him. "Hey, yo!" Dom yelled looking a Johnny. "Dom, chill out man. Come on!" Vince tried to calm Dom down. "I never narc'd on nobody! I never narc'd on nobody!" Dominic shouted as Vince tried pulling him away. "Dom, let's go!" Dominic and Vince began to walk back to the trailer with Leon and Letty following close behind. "You and I both know who the narc is." Letty heard Vince tell Dom. "Shut up V." Dominic spoke calmly again, they walked into the trailer.

Later that night Dominic gathered the team to head out to the desert for the last heist. Mia looked at her brother as they all stood next to the Skyline and the Maxima. "And now I'm asking you not to go." Dominic looked back at her "Mia, I'm doing this for both of us." "No, don't give me that crap. You're doing this for you. Why are you insisting on doing this? Dom, please. Just don't." Dominic ignores his sister and gets into the Skyline with Leon.

Letty and Vince were both quiet on the way up. She wondered if they could actually pull this off without Jesse. They finally arrived at the place and got out. Dom was uncovering the Civics.

"All right, we're one man short. Letty, I need you on the left side." Dominic gave orders as he made his way to his Civic. "Your sister's right about this one. This don't feel good." Leon said as he gathered with the group. Letty handed the spear gun to Vince. "Don't do that." Dom looked at Leon. "Something's wrong." Letty said feeling a tight nervousness in the pit of her stomach. "Stop." Dom turned to look at her. "We shouldn't be doing this without Jesse." "Look, this is the mother lode. We've been on this for three months. After this it's a long vacation for everyone." Dominic look at everyone. "Lets go" "I hope so" Leon interjected walking off to his own Civic. Vince was busy setting up while Letty stood looking at nothing in particular. Dominic walked over to her. "Listen, the other night I had a dream, that you and I were on a beach in Mexico." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Really?" Letty said unbelievingly. "Really." He kissed her lips softly then let go. They both walked towards there own Civics. "Come on. Let's make this happen. Leon, keep on those scanners." "Copy that." Leon said signaling to Vince that they would watch out for each other. "All right, Lets go."

They pulled up to the semi-truck "Okay! Go time!" Letty heard the voice of Dom over the two-way. She watched as Dom drove to the front, she got besides Leon and watched the back nervousness creeping at her. It was now daytime and they had never pulled a heist during the day. She heard Dominic say that the driver had a shotgun and she could see the semi swerving on the road. She decided to help out, she grabbed the phone "Dom! I'm pulling up to distract him!" she pulled her car up to the front "Come on boy! Shot doesn't get better then this." She heard the shatter of glass and flinched down on her seat. "Son of a bitch." she glared at the truck. Moments later she picked up the phone knowing that one of her best friends needed help. "Dom! Move out of the way. I'm coming to get him." she looked at the side of the trailer psyching herself up to go under it. Leon had done it many times before, she knew she could pull it off. Then with a swift movement she was under and out of the semi. The semi rammed into her car, she tried to take control, but the car flipped. She could see everything going upside down, then finally it stopped. She unbuckled the belt, holding on to the roof of the car so she wouldn't hit her head. "Letty! come on, baby. Letty! You okay? Oh, sh-t. Come on, girl, you all right? Come on, let me look at you. Come on. We got to go. Let's go." she heard Leon as she tried crawling out of the car, then felt herself being yanked up. She spit the blood out of her mouth as she felt Leon pull her away. They got to the Civic, Leon opened the door and led her into the back seat. Then he got into the car and drove up to where Dom was at.

With the adrenaline no longer there, she began to feel a stabbing pain on her ribcage. "Are you ok?" She saw Dom look at her. She didn't respond, her emotions where running high and she didn't know if she was mad at him or not. They pulled up next to the Supra, Dom quickly got out as did Leon, both looking towards the field. She saw Dom stick his head in through the window. His thumb ran over her lip "It's gonna be okay, Letty. I love you." she looked at him not knowing what to think. "Watch her." she heard Dom tell Leon. As they waited, she felt sick and the pain wasn't getting any better, not to mention the heat. She felt sleepy, her eyes where closing slowly. Then she heard a helicopter in the distance but she couldn't make out what was going on. Then the door opened she heard Dominic yelling then turned and told her to scud over. She did as told, then watched as Mia got in. She watched Mia look at her with wide eyes.

"Don't fall asleep Letty. You have to stay awake." she heard Mia but it was as if she was in the distance far away. "Letty!" Her eyes opened up again and she looked at Mia who was know yelling at her. "You guys she has to get to a hospital…" she only heard those words as she felt the throbbing pain in her stomach. "Leticia!" she looked towards the person animating the sound, it was Dom. They finally arrived at the house Dominic got out and let Mia out then he got back into the car. "Go get your things Leon." he ordered. As Mia walked away with him.

"You gotta stay awake baby." he cooed. He watched Leon come back with Mia giving him instructions. Dominic slowly pulled Letty out of the back and placed her in the front seat gently pulling the seatbelt over her. "I'll see ya later baby." he kissed her and walked away.

She felt the car move and Leon kept talking to her. She couldn't make sense of what he said. It felt like hours had passed until finally she gave up and darkness took over her eyes.


	65. Chapter 65

**Well, It has been great writing this story. Now just because I finished, it does not mean it's over. I'm planning on starting a new story which follows them after the epilouge. **

**Thank you to all who read and those who reviewed. Look out for the next story in a couple of days. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 65**  
  
He looked out of the window watching the twilight of the city below. San Diego was a beautiful city and on any other occasion he would have appreciated it. His mind was in another place full of thoughts and worries. Even though three days had passed everything still felt surreal. His whole life had changed in an instant, his sister hated him, his friends were who-knows-where. He ran his hand through his head feeling the stress of it all, a looming headache in the works. Thinking about the last heist was like reliving it, he could still feel the emotions, taste the fear, feel the adrenaline in his veins. He wanted to blame it all on Brian, hell he had blamed it all on Brian. He was just an outlet for his own disgrace, but it wasn't Brian. It was his own fault, the guilt of that day lingered heavily over his chest. His mind went back to it all.

After Brian let him go, which was a big surprise to him, something he never expected but was more than thankful for. He returned home to find Mia sitting down in the living room, he'd gone in there told her it was time to go. She looked at him with a darkness in her eyes that he had never seen before. They argued about him leaving to Mexico and leaving Jesse and Vince behind. She had said that she wasn't going to let Vince take all the fault for the hijackings. In a way he did feel that he was leaving Vince with all the problems, but he wasn't willing to go back to jail. Mia looked at him with hate for making her pick between Brian or himself. She yelled at him, hell she even went so far as to slap him. Yet she had had enough with his shit. He literally had to drag Mia into the Supra, he drove for about an hour until Leon finally called him.

Leon said he had to stop in San Diego because Letty had slipped into unconsciousness and she was having a hard time breathing. Dom felt like his heart had stopped when he heard that she was in a coma. Letty the only other person he loved more then himself, she was always there, she never pushed him away when he needed someone. He could still see the pain in her face when he told her I love you. His only wish would be for her to wake up. Leon told him that there was something else that he needed to know, but that it would be better if the doctor told him. His stomach felt like a whirlwind at the thought of what something else was.

When they arrived to the hospital he broke the news to Leon that Jesse had been shot. Mia told him that Jesse was in the hospital had survived but was in critical condition. Leon's face became pale and worry took over his features, Jesse was his best friend. Dom watched as a doctor walk towards them, a gut wrenching feeling was at the pit of his stomach.

"This is Leticia's boyfriend." Leon told the doctor as the doctor gave him his hand to shake, he took it. "Leticia is in a deep sleep we wouldn't say that she's in a coma because she's not. She has tubes helping her breath, one of her ribs broke puncturing a hole in her lung. She had surgery for that and is in stable condition. The baby is doing fine." The baby? Dominic furrowed his eyebrows, a baby, what baby? He didn't know what to think or what to say for that matter. The thought of the car accident came back in flashes, he felt his breath get caught in his throat. "A baby?" he finally questioned raggedly. "Yes Leticia is three months pregnant." Dominic sat down right away afraid that if he didn't he might fall. She was pregnant. He took a deep breath and stood back up. "Can I see her?" "Yes." the doctor led him into her room, he entered and his heart broke at seeing her so fragile with tubes coming out of her mouth and her side.

Later that night Leon choose to go back to Los Angeles to try and get Jesse out of the hospital. Dom thought it be a good idea and both agreed to meet up in Mexico later on. Mia of course told him that she was going with Leon, that she needed to make sure that Vince was ok. In her eyes he could see that she wanted to find Brian. She had fallen in love with him. _"Don't you think your sister is entitled to a little happiness?"_ Letty's question came back to him. Yes Mia was entitled to happiness and that is why he let her go. But what hurt the most was Mia telling him that she wanted nothing to do with him or to ever see him again. Leon consoled him by telling him that Mia was just under a lot of stress right now. He told Leon to take the Supra and leave the Civic with him. That way the cops wouldn't know what car Dom was using, it would give him time to get Letty out of the hospital and go down to Mexico.

That had been a week ago and he hadn't heard from Leon or Mia. He wondered desperately if they where ok, if they had made it without getting caught. He knew that if one of them ever went to jail because of him that it would kill him with guilt.

Now here he was standing in the hospital room, thinking about that baby. He wondered if she knew she was pregnant, wondered if she had kept it from him. Nah if she knew she was pregnant she would have told him at least that's what he thought and she wouldn't have been drinking.

He was going to be a daddy. He wasn't prepared for this, didn't plan to have kids for awhile. He was still to young to be responsible for another life. This wasn't the best time to be having a baby, how would they raise a child while on the run from the law? He rubbed his temples then turned to sit down in the chair next to Letty. He watched her, her eyes were closed, her skin looked paler then usual. His hand made its way to her lower stomach, he felt the tiny knot there, the child that he had helped create. The unborn child that he and Letty created, he felt like he was dreaming only it was all too real. He was going to be a daddy, a small smile spread across his lips.

Her eyes slowly opened, right away she felt something in her throat it was dry and it hurt. She looked around taking in the room, then at the window she saw a dark figure just standing there. She stared at his back for a moment, remembering the car accident, the truck heist that went wrong. She watched him turn, their eyes met as he walked over towards her. He took her hand and smiled softly at her.

"Baby you're awake." he kissed her cheek lightly. She wanted to ask questions, wanted to tell him that she loved him, wanted to be able to talk, but she couldn't the tube wouldn't let her. A doctor walked in, she hated doctors, she hated hospitals and by the looks of things she was in one.

"She's awake...I'll check her vital signs." she was told to follow the light with her eyes. Afterwards the doctor looked back at Dominic. "Everything seems to be fine." He smiled "Have you told her?" the doctor asked. _"Told me what?"_ she thought. "No I want her to be able to talk." Dominic looked at the doctor who nodded. "Well I'm going to check if she can breath on her own, which she should be able to." the doctor walked to her side as he fiddled around with the tube. He began to pull on it "Cough" she did so and the tube came out right away. She coughed some more hating the taste and dry feeling it left behind. They handed her some water and she took it graciously.

"Tell me what?" she questioned looking at Dom. "Um…Let you're pregnant." her eyes became wide. Pregnant…she looked up at Dom making sure he wasn't lying to her. "What?" she asked disbelievingly. "You didn't know?" he questioned her. "No I didn't know." she spoke huskily. "You're three months pregnant." The doctor add. Three months, how could she not know? She didn't know what to think. Then it hit her, over the last three months she had gotten drunk more times then not. "The accident." she spoke up with shock. "Everything is fine. The baby is doing fine, nothing bad happened, you just need to take care of yourself from now on." The doctor instructed. "Well I'll leave you two alone."


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Dominic watched as Letty took in the news that she was pregnant. She starred at the wall in front of her, burning a hole into it. She turned to see his face which was covered with worry. She smiled softly reassuring him that she was ok. "We're going to have a baby." it was a statement that came out as a question. "Yeah." Dom spoke softly.

Letty downcast her eyes, she couldn't look at him. For the last three months she hadn't made any effort to take care of herself. She knew that she had put her no _their_ child in danger on more than one occasion. A stab of guilt began to cloud over her. If something happened to their child she would blame herself.

As if Dom could read her mind, he took hold of her hand, he took her chin in his fingers moving her to face him. Her chocolate brown eyes met his dark as black eyes.

"Baby everything's going to be ok." he lovingly reassured her. "Don't worry about what you might have done in the pass three months. If it wasn't meant to be you would have lost the baby after the accident. This baby is strong." he smiled softly guiding her hand with his and placing it on her stomach. "Everything will be ok. We'll just take it one day at a time." Letty smiled, all worry gone from her. The smiled reached her eyes as realization that she would finally get the child she always wanted dawned on her. She was going to be a mommy.

Dominic watched as the nurse changed Letty's gauzes, he watched carefully knowing that he would have to do it later on. "When do you think she can go home?" he asked the R.N. "Um, I'd say in a couple of days. She's doing very good." Dom nodded slowly.

Once the nurse had left Letty looked over at Dom "Why'd you ask that?" his eyes met hers "Cause I gotta get you outta here. Around 1 in the morning there is only one nurse at the station. She goes to every room to check on the patients. That's when we'll get you out of here. I'll go get you clothes from the car."

The TV was on, but neither paid any attention until Letty looked up at it. On it she saw a picture of Brian with a wanted sign in big red letters above his picture. "Look" Letty pointed at the TV. Dom looked up seeing the picture and frowning. He turned the volume up. "He is wanted in conspiracy with the hijackings of several semi trucks. If you see him please report him to 1-800-crime. There is also a Dominic Toretto who is wanted for questioning in the related incident." Dominic then turned the TV off. "We gotta go tonight." he looked at Letty who nodded "Ok"

Later that night Dominic went down to the parking area, he walked to the Civic opening the trunk. He opened the duffle bag taking out some of Letty's clothes. As he locked the car his cell phone started ringing. The caller id read Leon, he was hesitant to answer but finally did so.

"Talk to me." Dom spoke over the receiver. "Yo bro, it's me Leon." Dom sighted relived that it wasn't a trap or something. "Where are you?" he asked in a tired voice. "I got Jesse out of the hospital. We're in a hotel just outside of L.A." Dominic walked back into the hospital. "How's he doing?" "He's doing ok, right now he's asleep from all the drugs." "And Mia?" Leon sighed and hesitantly responded "Um…She took off after we went to see Vince and Jesse. I think she left with a…Brian. Vince is with Cynthia…um…he says his going to stay there for awhile." There was a long pause that made Leon uncomfortable "Ok, I'll meet you in Tijuana." Dominic finally spoke his voice wary. "Ok we'll head down there right now." Dom hung up as he walked into Letty's room.

"Are you alright?" Letty asked Dom as he approached her. "Kinda." he sighed and sat down next to her. "Mia took off with Brian or at least that's what Leon thinks. And Vince is going to stay with Cynthia. Leon and Jesse are going to meet us tonight in Tijuana." They both looked up as the night nurse walked in to check up on Letty. Both remaind silent until she finally walked out. "Ok lets get you outta here."

Dominic helped Letty get dressed. Then helped her stand up, she felt the room spinning from being in bed for too long. Dominic held onto her as they walked out of the room and the hospital without being questioned. He helped her in the car then got in himself. They took off towards Mexico.

They drove for a couple of minutes until they crossed the boarder. Both letting out the breath that they didn't know they were holding. Dominic headed towards a small raggedy, abandoned looking motel. "I'll be right back. Lock the doors." he said as he walked to get a room. A few minutes later he returned and they went to their room.

The room wasn't any better then the outside of the motel. The once white carpet now held black spots in several places. There were two full size beds with sheets that resembled drapes. The room smelt of smoke mixed with dirt. But this would do, anyways it was just for one night.

Hours passed until Leon finally pulled up to the motel, he recognized the Civic right away and parked the Skyline next to it. "Come on Jesse wake up." he pushed lightly at his friends arm trying to wake him up. "Umm…" he muffled. Leon got out and walked over to the room in front of the car and knocked softly on the door. Then he made his way to Jesse's side of the door. "Come on Jess we're here." he heard the door opened and looked up to see Dominic leaning on the doorway with a shit eating grin on his face. "Yo bro you look like shit." Leon grinned, Dominic gave him the finger then walked over to him. "You don't look that bad yourself cupcake." he stood leaning on the opened door his arms resting on top of the door and his head peeking in to see Jesse. "Aww thanks, help me get this fucker inside." Leon and Dom walked a mumbling Jesse into the room and placed him on the bed as gently as they could so as not to hurt him.

"How's she doing?" Leon asked looking over at the sleeping form of Letty. "She's doing good." Leon nodded "Hey man about your sister, she to…" Dominic interrupted him "Leave it alone Lee, I knew she would leave with him. You couldn't have done anything to stop it. I don't blame you, it was her choice, it was mine to let her go."

"So you're going to be a daddy." Leon broke the tension in the air. Dom smiled "Yeah." "Whoa that sounds weird." Leon chucked as did Dom. Both men headed outside so as not to wake up the other two in the room. Leon took out a pack of cigars handing it to Dom, who took one out. They lip up and took slow drags. "Where are we going?" Dom turned to look at Leon who had asked the question. "I don't know, I was thinking we should head down towards Mexico. Maybe Puerto Vallarta it would do us good, we could wait there until Letty gives birth." Leon nodded with a grin. "Yeah paradise sounds nice, by the beach and the babes." Dominic laughed. "Heard you went after Tran after he shot Jess." Dominic nodded slowly. "Yeah, I went after Lance. Brian went after Johnny." "Yeah Mia told me you went. I heard from L.A.P.D that Johnny was dead." Dom frowned looking at him. "They went to see Jesse and asked me questions about your whereabouts. They say they want you for questioning, I doubt that so I said that I hadn't seen you, they're also looking for Letty because she's also "missing" according to them."

The next morning the team or at least what was left of the team headed down to Mexico. They drove for days, until finally they arrived in Puerto Vallarta. They headed to a hotel, where they spend a couple of days at. During the days, Leon and Dominic went house searching, until finally they found a house they liked.

The house was beautiful, as big as one that you'd find in Beverly Hills but for a much cheaper price. The outside of the house was surrounded by a 10ft wall and a black gate in the driveway. The driveway was in a circle with a huge dolphin waterfall in the middle. The inside of the house was big with two stories and a huge staircase. The house contained 10 bedrooms with three bathrooms and two balcony's. The kitchen was big with a huge stainless steel refrigerator and all stainless steel appliances. On the roof of the kitchen hung a metal pot rack. There was a big island in the middle which contained the sink. The living room was not to be outdone, it was big with a crystal chandelier in the high roof up above. A sliding door that lead out to the yard with a view of the beach.

The backyard was also big, with a patio area that contained a small bar, a large stainless steel barbecue built into the counter. To the side of the patio area there was a big pool with a waterfall and waterslide made out of rock. They had a lot of tropical flowers and palm trees.

Dominic put the down payment for the house while Leon had a huge grin on his face thinking about all the huge parties they could throw here.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Over the last six months the team had a lot to get used to. They hadn't heard from Mia or Vince, but they never mentioned it. They all new Dominic didn't want to talk about either person, so the team left the subject alone.

They had made new friends, two of which were close to the family. Layla and Madeline who had lived two houses down with their parents. Leon had first met Layla, after many afternoons of watching her on the beach he finally got the balls to talk to her. They became friends and she became best friends with Letty. Then there was Madeline Layla's sister who they met a month after meeting Layla. Jesse put his eyes on her and wooed her for about two months before they got married which surprised the team.

The team opened up a new garage. Of course the guys couldn't stay away from cars or racing for that long, it was in their blood. Nor could Letty, but with a big belly she could not get under a car. Instead she helped out with what she could, which was mainly paperwork.

The racing scene was good. There was more and better competition then there had been in L.A. Dominic dominated the street scene in Puerto Vallarta.

Dominic and Letty had enjoyed her pregnancy, that is up until today that is.

Letty squirmed as she felt another contraction, she wished she could kill Dominic for doing this to her and she had let him know more then once. "I want to hate you right now." she glared at him, the nurse laughed while Dom looked at Letty. "It's going to be ok." he tried to calm her but it was no use. "Yes it will when I castrate you it will all be ok." she growled making the nurse laugh a little louder. "Oh don't worry they all say the same thing. She'll love you again after the baby's born." Dominic wasn't sure who to believe, but decided to stay clam.

"Ok, I'm going to check you really quick ok?" the nurse looked at Letty who nodded. "You're 10cm. That means it's time to push." They prepared her to push. "Ok you're going to push until I count to ten." Letty began to push as hard as she could and at the same time felt the baby moving downward. After about an hour the head began to crown "I see the baby's head" the nurse told her to encourage her. Dominic looked at her, he was feeling nauseous and light headed. He couldn't stand to watch her in pain. Letty pushed some more then stopped to rest. "Look your baby's head is out." the nurse spoke looking at both Dom and Letty. Dominic looked, a smile came to his face as he saw his child's head. "It's right there baby." he looked at Letty who only smiled at him with tears rolling down her eyes because of the pain. "Come on one more push" the nurse looked at Letty. The doctor tenderly pulled out the baby's arms, the baby was half way out. The doctor looked up at Dominic "You want to help bring your baby into this world?" Dom looked at the doctor with confusion. "Here put both hands underneath the baby's arms. Then gently pull it out. I'll tell you when." the doctor now looked at Letty "Ok push" then turned to look at Dom "Pull it out." the baby came out, the nurse helped Dom put it on Letty's chest.

Letty began to cry at seeing her baby, the baby began to cry. "Ok lets see what you have." the nurse lifted the baby up for Letty to see. "It's a girl." she smiled. The nurse took the baby to get cleaned up. Dominic kissed Letty on the top of her head. "Thank you." he softly spoke to her, she smiled "I love you." he chuckled "That's good to hear." she laughed "I love you too Let."

Later that night a nurse walked in with the baby girl in her arms. Leon, Jesse, Madeline, and Layla where there to meet the new member of their family. "Here you go." the nurse put the baby in Letty's arms. "Aww look at her she's so beautiful." Layla spoke up looking at the baby. "She's so cute." Madeline cooed with a hand on her already swallow belly. "Good thing she looks like her mommy." Leon joked while Dom gave him the finger. "So what's her name?" Jesse asked taking the baby in his arms. She opened her eyes and stared at him. "Mackenzie Toretto" 

Mackenzie started crying around one in the morning, Letty moaned still not used to getting woken up so early in the morning. "I got her." she heard Dom tell her, he got up and left to the nursery. She closed her eyes but knew she had to get up either way. After about 5 minutes more she finally got up and walked softly to the nursery.

She entered to find Dominic walking around with the baby on his chest trying to sooth her back to sleep. He was talking to her, telling her about his mom and his dad. She smiled and watched him loving every moment.

This is what she had always wanted, this was her family. It was also a new beginning, a new chapter in their lives. This is what would make them grow up, what would lead them to a new life but they would always remember their past. She loved her life and she loved the two most important people in her life, she walked into the room and began the next chapter in her life.


	68. Epi

**Epilogue**

_Four years later_

Dominic looked at his entire family, he was happy that they had gotten together. He watched his four year old daughter Mackenzie the love of his life, she was her mothers daughter. She had long wavy dark hair, big chocolate eyes, caramel skin and her mothers attitude mixed with a look of pure innocence. One look at her and you'd think she would never do anything wrong. He looked at Letty the first love of his life the only woman he'd her love more then life its self, she was happy and that's all that mattered. He watched her for a moment she was six months pregnant with his son. He was happy with his family.

Leon had finally married Layla after much coaxing. They had a one year old son who looked exactly like Leon. They'd stayed in Mexico, running the garage they had put up.

Jesse and Madeline had had Jessica five months after Mackenzie had been born. Then two years later they had Michael. They where a happy family. They had moved to Chicago where Jesse reunited with his father. He also opened up another garage there.

Later Vince found them. He said that he looked in Mexico only to find out that they had left. When Vince arrived he came with Cynthia, they had married months after the heist. He had a daughter Christina who was three, she looked just like her mother with Vince's temper. They both still lived in Los Angeles.

Then there was Mia, who had somehow contacted Letty. Here she was looking exactly like their mother. She was beautiful, he had missed his little sister more than anything in the world. She came with a husband who's a doctor just like her. They had twin girls Vanessa and Jessa age three and a son Anthony age one, named after their father. Mia had said that she had followed Brian but that things ended right away, she never said why. After that she went back to L.A. She went back to school and graduate from medical school. She was now Dr. Mia Thomson. They lived in Los Angeles in their parents house.

As for he and Letty, they had moved two years after Mackenzie was born to Tokyo, Japan. That was home now, he dominated the racing world in both drag racing and drift racing. He was king of the streets in Tokyo and Letty was Queen, like him she could do both drag and drift racing. It came as second nature to her, as if it was just another part of her. They where happy, at the moment going back to the States wasn't in their plans maybe later.

For now he enjoyed this family reunion, family that's all that matters now in this moment.

The End.

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and read. Thank you I appreciate it.**


End file.
